Beginning
by karegome
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Haruhi no fuera un día al Host y todos sus amigos quedan impactados por eso? Increíblemente, esto terminará siendo un tour para todos ellos. ¡cADA UNO DE ELLOS VIVIRÁ CON ELLA UN DÍA PARA PROTEGERLA! Es mi primer fanfic. Sean buenos.
1. Chapter 1

Bien, primero que nada¡Hola! Soy Karegome y este será mi primer fanfic acerca de Ouran Host Club. ¡Amo esa serie con toda mi alma! Y como sé que lo que les preocupará primero que nada es quién será la pareja principal, debo decir que será un secreto mío hasta que finalice la historia. No pediré puntajes como he visto que se hace en muchos fics, pero siempre se puede opinar¿verdad?

Supongo que debo colocar, como todos los demás:

Ouran Host Club es propiedad de Bisco Hatori, y yo no soy dueña de ningún personaje.

¡Que disfruten! (Y recuerden, es mi primera vez, no sean amordazantes).

**Beginning**

_¿Por qué no habrá venido?_

La mañana nunca se les había hecho tan aburrida.

_¿Estará enferma? _

No habían tenido ni un poco de descanso mental, pensando en lo que pudiera haberle ocurrido.

_¿Qué tal si le pasó algo y no estamos allí para ayudarla? _

Se reprocharon a sí mismos. Estaban actuando demasiado como Tono.

Los gemelos miraban con insistencia al asiento que tenían entre ellos dos.Cuando no lo hacían, Hikaru no paraba de mordisquear su lápiz, y Kaoru se volvía hacia la ventana, con uno que otro suspiro de aburrimiento. Luego se miraban mutuamente, teniendo unas de sus comunes conversaciones mentales. Era sencillo para ellos, eran los gemelos Hitachiin. Una simple mirada era, para ellos, clave importante para saber lo que el otro quería decir.

_- ¿Dónde estará Haruhi?-. Pensó Hikaru.-_

_- Ella nunca falta. Nunca.- Le respondió de igual manera, Kaoru.-_

_- ¡Estoy muriéndome de aburrimiento! Las cosas no son lo mismo sin nuestro juguete.-_

_- Debe tener sus razones, pero es raro que no haya dicho nada a nadie.-_

Un regaño por parte de su maestro les hizo regresar a la realidad. Era apenas la primera clase, el día estaba aún muy lejos de terminar. Y cuando llegara la hora de ir al club, se imaginaban que sus actitudes no cambiarían demasiado.

- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI BELLA HIJA?!!!!!!!!!-. Gritó Tamaki en cuanto los vio entrar a la tercera sala de música sin Haruhi.- USTEDES, GEMELOS INESCRUPULOSOS¿QUÉ LE HAN HECHO A MI HIJA?-.

Tamaki se había lanzado a ellos velozmente y los tenía prácticamente colgados de sus chaquetas en el aire. Hikaru se mostró molesto y le habló rápidamente.

- ¡Tono! Por favor, bájanos.-

- Nosotros no le hemos hecho nada a Haruhi. Ni siquiera vino a clases.- Dijo Kaoru tratando de liberarse.-

Tamaki se amansó inmediatamente, y dejó caer a los gemelos en el piso sin ninguna ceremonia. Estos se quejaron ruidosamente, pero el presidente había entrado en un letargo mental.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! Mi pobre hija¿qué le habrá pasado? Su salud debe estar pésima si no ha podido venir a ver a su padre. ¡Haruhi¡Tenemos que ir a verla! No podría vivir sabiendo que está en un hospital o algo así. ¡_Okaa san_, llama a una limusina pronto¡Tenemos que ir a ver si nuestra hija está bien!-.

Kyoya, quien no había prestado ni la más mínima atención al ruidoso presidente del Host Club, escribió tranquilamente una última anotación en su cuaderno y luego miró a los gemelos.

- ¿Haruhi no les comentó nada?-. Preguntó mientras se ajustaba los lentes. Tamaki se puso en su esquina, con muchas auras negativas rodeándolo.-

- Para nada. Tampoco nos dijo nada ayer.- Dijeron a la vez, los gemelos.-

- Ah!!! Haru- chan¿Qué te pasó hoy?-. Gritó con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos el adorable Honey sempai.- Es raro que no nos llamara.-

- Sí.- Concordó con él Mori.-

- Haruhi debe estar en hospital ahora mismo.- Dijo sin ninguna emoción, Kyoya.-

Tanto Tamaki como los gemelos se exaltaron y acorralaron a Kyoya contra la silla en la que estaba sentado. Éste se arrepintió de haber hablado tan rápido.

- ¿¡Qué quieres decir con "Hospital"!?-.

- ¿¡Haruhi está mal!?-.

- ¡Tenemos que ir a verla!-.

Lo tenían ya tan asfixiado que Kyoya les dio una mirada digna del "Rey Demonio de Sangre Fría". Los tres Host se calmaron al instante.

- Ella no es la que necesitaba ir al hospital. Ranka- san ha tenido fiebre estos últimos días, y Haruhi se ofreció a acompañarlo para que lo viera un médico.-

Los oyentes suspiraron de alivio.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes, Kyoya sempai?-. Preguntaron los gemelos.-

- Porque le ofrecí a Ranka san que fuera al hospital de mi familia.-

- ¿¡CÓMO ES QUE TÚ TIENES TANTO CONTACTO CON LA FAMILIA DE HARUHI?-. Gritó Tamaki.-

- Esa debería haber sido tu tarea desde un principio, Tamaki.-

Casi de inmediato, Tamaki se vio a sí mismo de nuevo en un rincón.

- Pero, si Haru chan está cuidando de su padre¿no deberíamos ir a verla para asegurarnos de que todo está bien?-. Preguntó Honey, abrazando a su conejito.-

- Sí.-

- Es cierto, Honey sempai, debemos ir inmediatamente a ver a Haruhi y…-. Empezó a decir Tamaki.-

- No podemos.- Dijo Kyoya.-

- ¿Por qué no?-. Dijeron los gemelos, casi gritando.-

- ¿Necesito decirlo?-.

En ese momento, un montón de chicas entraron en la sala, cada una con unos ojos ansiosos y corazones palpitantes.

- ¡Tamaki sama¡Hoy me toca contigo!-.

- ¡Hikaru sama y Kaoru sama tienen que estar conmigo hoy!-.

- ¡Te he traído muchas tartas, Honey kun!-.

- Mori Kun¡Esperábamos por verte!-.

- ¡Kyoya sama¡¿Por qué aún no han empezado con el club?!-.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los Host estaban algo conmocionados al ver a tantas clientas.

Mientras iban preparando todo lo necesario para empezar a recibir a las damas, Kaoru se acercó a Kyoya para preguntarle algo.

- Kyoya sempai¿por qué hay tantas clientas hoy? Hasta a mí se me hace increíble.-

- ¿No se los había dicho? Hoy es un día especial dedicado a los Host. Las señoritas pueden pedirlos tantas horas como quieran hoy por un precio especial, por supuesto. El límite es hasta las seis de la tarde de hoy.-

- ¿QUÉ?-. Preguntó con susto.-

- Tamaki fue el primero en aprobarlo.-

Los gemelos dirigieron miradas de fuego a Tamaki.

- Tono¿por qué no nos consultaste primero?-. 

Tamaki sintió el miedo recorrerle por el cuerpo. Y lo peor vino justo cuando Honey se le acercó, con su expresión mortal en su cara.

- Justo hoy, que Haru chan nos necesita. ¿Tenía que ser hoy?-.

- AHHHH!!!!!-. Gritó.- ¡PERDÓN¡De verdad no sabía que hoy no iba a venir Haruhi¡Lo hice principalmente porque quería que hoy todos pasáramos más tiempo juntos¡Mi bella Haruhi!!!!-.

Los otros no pudieron hacer más que aceptarlo. No podían dejar a tantas clientas.

Por un par de horas no pasaría nada. Podían aguantar hasta las seis.

O al menos eso creían.

- Tamaki kun¿Tus ojos se ven más tristes hoy que de costumbre?-.

El King tardó en responder. Pero como todo Host principesco, tuvo que actuar rápido.

- Es por el hecho de no poder permanecer al lado de esta princesa tan bella toda la vida, y saber que tendrás que irte cuando acabe este día, dejándome solo con mis lágrimas.- Dijo, tomando el rostro de la chica.-

- Ah, Tamaki kun.- Respondió esta casi sin aliento, y con el rojo en sus mejillas.- ¡Eres un amor!-.

- Seré lo que sea necesario para que estés siempre a mi lado y jamás dejarte.-

Todas las chicas que estaban cercanas estallaron en gritos y se colorearon hasta las orejas.

- ¡Kyaaa¡Tamaki kun!-.

Sin embargo, el presidente se estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Un día entero sin ver a Haruhi era una tortura para él. No se iba a perdonar si su bella hija tenía que quedarse sola velando por su padre. La tristeza en sus ojos se combinó con nervios. Por suerte, sus clientas no lo notaron.

- Honey kun¿Quieres esta tarta especial que te hice?-. Preguntó una chica, mirando embelesada al loli shota.- Es de chocolate.-

- ¡Yo también te he hecho una!-.

- ¡Y yo!-.

- ¡_Arigato! _Me encantan las tartas. Lástima que Haru chan no pudo venir. ¡Aunque no le gusten las tartas, siempre me acompaña mientras las como en su compañía!-. Dijo con un par de lagrimitas en su rostro infantil.-

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡KAWAII!!!!!!-. Gritaron las chicas.- Estamos seguras de que cuando vuelva Haruhi kun, te acompañará con todo gusto.-

- ¡Hai¿Tú también esperas que regrese, verdad, Takashi?-.

- Sí.- Respondió con sinceridad Mori.-

- ¡Es la hora del juego "Adivina quién es Hikaru kun"!-. Dijeron a coro los gemelos.-

- ¡Kya!!!!-. Gritaron sus clientas.-

- Está muy difícil. Siempre creo que al día siguiente podré lograrlo, pero es tan duro saber.-

- Son expertos en esconder hasta el más pequeño detalle que los diferencie.-

- ¡No se culpen si no pueden¡Es parte del juego!-. 

- Además, así quedamos convencidos de que nuestras intensas horas de práctica han dado fruto.- Dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa.-

- Y sí que fueron intensas, Kaoru. Todas esas horas solos, podíamos hacer de todo en la habitación.- Dijo Hikaru, abrazando a Kaoru.-

- ¡Hikaru¡No lo digas frente a los demás¡Yo lo disfruté mucho!-.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KYAAAAA!!!!!-.

- Pero es cierto, es triste no poder ganar el juego. Es una lástima que no haya venido Haruhi kun, él siempre es capaz de ganar.-

De repente, el momento de "Amor entre hermanos" quedó suspendido en el aire.

- ¡Extraño mucho a Haruhi kun¡Tenía tantas ganas de verlo hoy también¡Siempre tiene algo hermoso que decirnos a todas!-.

- ¡Y nos ayudaría a no sentirnos tan apenadas con Hikaru kun y Kaoru kun!-.

- ¡Espero que vuelva pronto, Haruhi kun!-.

Los gemelos agacharon las miradas y quedaron tan pensativos como las clientas. Muchas habían quedado decepcionadas de no poder escoger a Haruhi como anfitrión. Y ellos, ni se diga, estaban haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para seguir con sus juegos y el amor fraternal. Pero no era divertido si no aparecía ella con sus comentarios cortantes que siempre los dejaba sin palabras ni reclamos. Era cierto que practicaban mucho y retaban a Haruhi casi todos los días para ver si se equivocaba. Pero siempre era la misma respuesta: "Este es Hikaru, y este es Kaoru". Y siempre era correcto. ¡Así mintieran!

- ¿Me oíste hace un momento, Hikaru kun?-. Preguntó una chica, algo disgustada porque Hikaru no había prestado atención a su comentario.-

- ¿Qué¡Ah¡Disculpa Hime sama¡Estaba algo distraído!-.

No hizo falta nada más que una sonrisa refrescante para volver a hacer funcionar su hechizo sobre las chicas.

- Kaoru kun, tú también te ves distraído.- Dijo otra, ya segura de que se trataba de Kaoru, pues Hikaru era el que acababa de hablar.-

- ¡Es que hoy el aburrimiento es supremo! Como ustedes han dicho, sin Haruhi todo es algo monótono.-

Ellos sonrieron cariñosamente a las chicas, y estas casi se desmayaban, pero en su interior se habían llevado una gran decepción. Justo de lo que estaban hablando hace poco, los acababan de confundir, el que no había escuchado a la chica era Kaoru, y el "distraído" era Hikaru.

Era algo que nunca les pasaría con Haruhi.

Terminó, por fin, el horario del Host club. Todas las clientas se fueron con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros. Misión cumplida. Kyoya había llevado registro de todo.

- Bueno, las ganancias han sido aceptables el día de hoy. Deberíamos hacerlo una vez al mes.-

- Dilo por ti, Kyoya sempai. Estamos agotados.- Se quejó Kaoru.-

- Además¡Ya queremos ver a Haruhi!-.

- ¡Vamos con Haru chan¡Haru chan¡Haru chan!-.

- Sí.-

- Mi hermosa hija debe estar esperando a su padre. Vámonos inmediatamente a verla.- Dijo Tamaki, casi al borde de las lágrimas.- ¡Llamaré enseguida a la limusina y…!-.

- Ya nos están esperando afuera, en la entrada.- Dijo Kyoya, cortando a Tamaki.-

Los Host se quedaron quietos por unos segundos. Eso había sido rápido.

- ¡Creo que Kyou chan también quiere ver rápido a Haru chan!-. Dijo Honey con muchas flores a su alrededor.-

- Sí.-

Kyoya ignoró el comentario y salió por la puerta con paso ligero. Los demás lo siguieron corriendo acelerados.

Haruhi había estado con su padre en todo momento. Había decidido no ir a clases ese día. La situación no se lo habría permitido.

FLASH BACK

_- Descuida, Haruhi¡Estoy muy bien¡No quiero ser un estorbo para ti!-. Dijo su padre.-_

_- Otou san¿estás seguro?-._

_- Sí. COF COF COF.- Tosió ruidosamente.- Y la fiebre ya ha de haber bajado de 40 a 39.5, no te preocupes, hija.-_

_- Demo…-. Dijo ella con una expresión preocuada.-_

_- ¡Esa cara es tan linda¡Tranquila, querida! Estaré COF!!!! Bien-._

_Su padre la tenía envuelta en un abrazo de oso, ella sentía la alta temperatura de su cuerpo._

_- Demo…-._

_- ¡Que estoy bien¡Vete ya o llegarás tarde a la escuela!-._

_- Demo…-._

_- ¿Qué pasa?-._

_- Otou san, no puedo moverme.-_

_En efecto, su padre no le dejaba mover ni un músculo._

_- ¡Hay, Haruhi¡Perdóname! Lo que pasa es que mi inconciente quiere tenerte conmigo, pero sé que te tengo que dejar ir. ¡Ya no eres una niña!-. Su padre estaba lloriqueando como un niño pequeño.- ¡Vete ya antes de que me ponga peor!-._

_Una gota de sudor le bajó por la frente. Si se iba, su padre estallaría, lo apostaba._

_- Mejor te acompaño al hospital.-_

_Al segundo siguiente, sin que ella se diera cuenta de cómo pasó, su padre estaba al lado de la puerta, vestido y arreglado como un buen okama y con dos maletas en sus manos._

_- ¿Otou san?-._

_- No sabemos si mi condición puede empeorar. ¡Así que llevo dos maletas por si te pego la fiebre y necesitas un doctor también!-. _

_- ¡Chotto matte kudasai¿Qué te hace pensar que podemos pagar tanto tiempo de estadía?-._

_- No hay problema, querida. Iremos al hospital de tu amigo Kyoya. Me dijo que podía ir siempre que lo necesitara. El dinero sería cosa de él.-_

_De repente, Haruhi sintió un miedo atroz. Sabía que esos gastos irían a pagar en la acumulación de su deuda. Pero no le quedó de otra que de seguir a su padre._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

_- _¿Cómo te sientes, Otou san?-. Le preguntó a su padre, que estaba en una cama, con los ojos cerrados.-

No hubo respuesta.

_Parece que se ha quedado dormido._

Haruhi sonrió. Los habían tratado muy bien. Demasiado. Le había sorprendido. Todos se referían a ella como "amiga del obochama". Y le habían dado muy buena atención. Incluso se habían tomado la molestia de ordenar las maletas de su padre y de ella, aunque sabía que no iba a ser necesario. Ella no tenía pensado quedarse demasiado tiempo en el hospital de Kyoya.

- Mi deuda es lo que me preocupa.-

En efecto, daba miedo que fuera Kyoya el que hiciera un favor para ella. _Nunca_ era gratis.

A sus oídos llegó un ruido extraño. Parecía que había muchas personas reunidas en el pasillo. Alguien estaba gritando.

Se paró de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta con la intención de abrirla y pedir que dejaran el escándalo.

- Y pensar en la buena fama que tiene el hospital. Tienen algunos problemas con el ruido.-

De repente, algo captó su atención.

- ¡Déjeme ver a mi hija¡Soy su padre y no puedo dejarla sola!-.

- ¡Tono¡Deje al señor¡Lo va a estrangular!-.

- Ya oyó, Tono. ¡Cálmese!-.

_Díganme que no es verdad_.

Abrió la puerta para cerciorarse de que era cierto. Pero cuál sería su sorpresa cuando lo hizo, con toda su inocencia, y de pronto sintió que era aplastada por un cuerpo masculino. Cuando se vino a dar cuenta, vio que Kaoru la tenía contra el suelo, y su posición no era cómoda.

- Ah, hola Kaoru.- Dijo ella.- _Así que sí eran ellos.- _Pensó.- ¿Podrías quitarte de encima?-.

- ¡Ha…Haruhi!-. Dijo un muy sonrojado Kaoru.- ¡Gomen¡No era mi intención¡Tono me empujó y…!-.

- ¡Eh¡Kaoru¡Cambiemos de lugar¡Yo también quiero!-. Gritó Hikaru, fingiendo estar molesto con su hermano. Pero sí era verdad que quería estar en su lugar.-

- ¡Tú¡ALÉJATE DE MI HARUHI!-. Gritó Tamaki.-

_Se acabó la paz. _Pensó Haruhi.

Kaoru se había quedado estático, y notaba que la cara de Haruhi estaba cerca de la suya. Demasiado cerca.

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Chapter 2

Konban wa Minna san!!!! Soy Karegome. Bueno, seguiré publicando mi historia gracias a un agradable review. Gracias Yami-Hi-No-Renkinjutsushi!!!! Me diste mucha alegría!!!!

Espero que para los lectores que leen, pero que no comentan (a veces me incluyo yo misma en esa categoría) aunque sea les agrade pasar por aquí. Créanme cuando les digo que me hace muy feliz publicar aquí.

Ahora, para no aburrirlos más, El Capítulo 2!!!

Kaoru creyó haberse quedado inmóvil en cuanto notó que estaba sobre Haruhi. Tamaki le había empujado accidentalmente y este había dado de bruces sobre la pobre muchacha que venía abriendo la puerta. Y si eso ya le había puesto nervioso, tener tan cerca el rostro de Haruhi lo empeoraba.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, esperando, como ella le había pedido, que Kaoru se levantara.

- ¿Kaoru?-. Lo llamó.- ¿Estás bien?-.

- ¡CLARO QUE NO ESTÁ BIEN! ¡KAORU! ¡DEJA IR A MI HIJA YA MISMO!!-. Gritó Tamaki.-

- Tama chan, estamos en un hospital. Cálmate.- Dijo Honey con sutileza.-

- ¿Estás oyendo, Kaoru?-. Preguntó Hikaru con algo de calentura.-

- ¿Eh? HAI!! ¡Gomenasai, Haruhi!-. Dijo, por fin, levantándose.-

- Descuida, Kaoru.- Respondió ella mientras se levantaba.- Pero, ¿qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? Y ¿por qué hacen tanto escándalo? Mi Otou san está durmiendo y estoy segura de que a ustedes pueden oírlos en Francia.-

- ¡De verdad lo sentimos Haru chan!-.

- Sí.-

- Vinimos porque queríamos saber el estado de Ranka san.- Dijo Kyoya, uniéndose a la conversación.- Sin embargo, también me gustaría recordarte el precio que debes pagar por la renta de este cuarto. No lo tomes a la ligera, Haruhi.- Terminó con una sonrisa propia de él.-

Haruhi sintió perder el buen humor que había tenido hasta el momento.

_¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que Kyoya sempai haría esto!_

Tamaki se abalanzó sobre Haruhi y la envolvió en un abrazo.

- ¡Estuvimos tan preocupados por ti! ¡Creímos que te había pasado algo malo! ¡No vuelvas a asustar así a Papá.-

- Tamaki sempai, que no necesito dos padres.-

- Y dinos, ¿cómo se encuentra tu padre?-. Preguntaron los gemelos a la vez.-

Increíblemente, Kaoru volvió a su modo de "pequeño diablillo" para estar a la par de su hermano. Haruhi pellizcó la mano de Tamaki para que éste la soltara.

- ¡Ay!!! Haruhi, ¡no había necesidad de eso!-. Dijo lloriqueando.-

Haruhi volteó a ver si su padre seguía durmiendo. Dio gracias al cielo que los chicos no lo habían despertado todavía. Había unas cuantas sillas allí, alejadas de la cama. Ella les pidió que se sentaran.

Honey fue alegremente hasta su asiento, seguido por Mori, que se sentó a su lado. Kyoya decidió permanecer de pie, Tamaki le dijo a Haruhi para que se sentase con él. No es necesario decir que los gemelos querían tener el mismo privilegio, pero al final la misma Haruhi les dijo que estaba bien de pie.

- Mi Otou san rara vez se enferma. No sé porqué le habrá dado esta fiebre tan repentinamente.- Dijo.- Y ciertamente yo termino tan agotada como él.-

- Eso es porque necesitas con urgencia un descanso!!! Nunca paras.- 

- ¿Ya saben cuánto tiempo va a estar tu padre en reposo?-. Preguntó Honey.-

- Aún no estoy segura. Me preocupa que esto afecte mi asistencia al instituto. Tengo que cuidar de papá.-

- ¡Oh! ¡Eso es tan noble de tu parte, Haruhi! Sé que si yo estuviera enfermo, harías exactamente lo mismo por mí.- Dijo Tamaki con emoción.-

- Eso no lo sé, Sempai.- Dijo ella en voz baja.-

- ¿No puedes venir a visitarlo todos los días? No es tan difícil.- Dijo Hikaru.-

- Otou san no quiere que me quede sola en el apartamento, aunque es muy contradictorio de su parte. Él siempre se queda más de una noche fuera, pero supongo que no quiere dejarme por más tiempo. Y además, Hikaru, tardamos tres horas en llegar hasta acá. Sinceramente, ¡a mí si se me haría complicado venir todos los días!-.

- ¿Tres horas? Nosotros sólo nos tomamos diez minutos en llegar.- Replicó Hikaru.-

- ¿¡Diez minutos!?-.

- Desde luego. Tono insistió en que no quería demorar tanto en la limusina de Kyoya sempai, así que le pidió que llamara a su helicóptero privado para traernos.- Explicó Kaoru.- Disculpa que no consideráramos tu condición económica, Haruhi.-

_Malditos ricos bastardos. _Pensó ella con enojo.

- ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros hasta que tu papa san se mejore? ¡Nosotros te podemos cuidar!-. Dijo Hikaru con una enorme sonrisa.-

- Lo siento, creo que tengo que negarme.-

- Ahhh, ¿por qué?-. Dijo Kaoru decepcionado.-

- ¿CÓMO PODRÍA PERMITIR QUE HARUHI SE QUEDARA CON USTEDES, DOUBLEGANGERS? NI SE LES OCURRA!!! Haruhi!! Tienes que quedarte con tu padre!!!-.

- Estoy de acuerdo.-

Tamaki estuvo a punto de estallar de la alegría de no ser porque Haruhi agregó otra frase.

- Con mi verdadero padre.-

El presidente se quedó de piedra.

- JAJAJAJAJJAAJA!!!! Buena esa!!!!-.

- Claro está que el hecho de darte hospedaje nos obligaría a agregar algunos ceros más a tu deuda.- Dijo Kyoya desde su esquina.-

Haruhi sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

-No, gracias, Kyoya sempai.- Dijo, nerviosa.- Aún siento que un favor tuyo me dará más desgracias que ayudas.-

- No sería mala idea que nosotros te cuidemos, Haru chan.- Dijo Honey.- ¡Yo te protegería de cualquier cosa! ¡Y te daría muchos dulces!-.

- Sí.-

- _Gomen, minna san.- _Dijo ella, disculpándose.- Pero creo que no sería buena idea que…-.

De repente, un grito vino desde el fondo del cuarto.

- HA- RU- HI!!!!-. Gritó Ranka san.-

- ¡Otou san! ¿No estabas dormido?-.

- ¡No podría dormirme con la presencia de todos estos chicos tan maravillosos cerca!-. Dijo saltando de su cama y abrazando a su hija.- ¡No tienen idea de cómo les agradezco sus atenciones con mi querida Haruhi!-.

- Konochi wa, Ranka san.- Dijo Kyoya, cambiando asombrosamente, a un humor más carismático.-

- Kyoya kun!!! Arigato por tus favores.-

Haruhi sintió el escalofrío de nuevo.

- No le creas mucho, Otou san.-

- Papa san!!! Escuchamos que andabas moribundo y vinimos a verte!!!!-. 

- Ah, ¡Hikaru kun, Kaoru kun! Qué gusto verlos!!! ¡Y Mitsukuni kun y Morinozuka kun!-.

- Yo, Ranka san!-. Gritó un feliz Honey.-

- Hola.- Dijo Mori con simplicidad.-

- Ranka san!!! Qué alegría verl….-. Empezó a decir Tamaki.-

- ¡TÚ!-.

En menos de un segundo, el puño del padre Fujioka había ido a parar en el rostro de Tamaki. Éste quedó tumbado en el suelo.

- ¡Otou san!-. Le reclamó Haruhi.-

- ¿Cómo pretende este niño venir hasta aquí en helicóptero sólo para avergonzar a mi querida hija? ¡Qué despreciable!-.

- ¡_Sonna! _¡Ranka san! ¡Mi intención no era…!-.

- ¡Bla bla bla! ¡No quiero escucharte!-. Dijo pegándole un pie en la cabeza de Tamaki, dejándolo pegado al suelo.-

- ¡Tono! Es cierto, ¿cómo puedes hacer tales cosas?-. Dijeron los gemelos con expresiones malignas en el rostro.-

- ¡Que no era mi intención!-.

- ¿Y bien, papa san? ¿Qué le parece la idea de que cuidemos a Haruhi por usted hasta que se mejore?-. 

- ¡Me parece una idea estupenda!-. Dijo Ranka con una expresión de quien alcanza la gloria.- A excepción de este niñato.- Cambiando la sonrisa por una mueca monstruosa.-

- ¡Demo, Otou san! ¡Yo no quiero eso!-. Reclamó Haruhi.-

- ¡Pero hija! ¡Son tan atractivos!-. Le replicó su padre.-

- ¡Eso no tiene absolutamente nada que ver!-.

- Haru chan tiene que quedarse con nosotros!!!-. Dijo Honey abalanzándose sobre ella.- ¿Ne, Haru chan?-.

Ella trató de no caerse por el impacto que recibió del adorable loli shota. Él la estaba jalando del brazo con insistencia.

- _Wakarenai…_ No estoy segura…-.

Honey cambió su expresión al oír aquello. Bajó la vista como si fuera a llorar.

- Ano…¿Honey sempai?-.

- Haru chan…Haru chan…¿Qué acaso no nos quieres?-.

En cuanto Honey levantó la mirada, Haruhi se encontró cara a cara con los ojitos de cordero a medio morir propios de un alma de Dios. Ella no pudo evitar impactarse. Aunque no quería verse como las típicas clientas del Host club, exclamando como locas lo kawaii que se veía. Un rosado cubrió sus mejillas y ella sintió su corazón encogerse.

- ¿Ne, Ne? Haru chan!!!-. Terminó por echarse a llorar en el regazo de Haruhi.- ¡Nosotros te queremos mucho! ¡No nos rechaces!-.

- Demo…-.

¿Cómo decirle que no a una cosa tan adorable como esa? Ni siquiera Fujioka Haruhi era tan dura como para ignorar algo tan bello.

- _Wakata. _De acuerdo. Acepto.- Dijo.- Pero no llores.-

_-_ ¡SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!-. Gritó el Haninozuka mientras la abrazaba.-

_**¡Buen movimiento, Honey sempai! **_

Los otros Host vieron admirados la gran maniobra que el mayor de todos acababa de realizar.

Haruhi no pudo evitar que un suspiro se le escapara. De verdad no quería hacer eso, pero aquella miradita le había dejado noqueada en el primer encuentro.

Mori se acercó a donde estaban sus protegidos favoritos y le habló con suavidad a Honey.

- Mitsukuni.- Dijo.-

- ¿Nani?-.

- Ya deberías soltarla. La estás poniendo nerviosa.-

- ¿Ah? Entiendo. Gomen, Haru chan!!!-. Respondió Honey soltando a su amiga, retornando a su forma original de adorable y moe lleno de felicidad.-

- Arigato, Mori sempai.- Agradeció ella con una reverencia.-

Entonces, rompiendo con todas las expectativas de los allí presentes, Mori le dirigió una ligera pero sincera sonrisa a Haruhi y le acarició la cabeza como sólo él solía hacerlo con ella.

- Sólo haznos caso.- Dijo al final.-

- ¡Kyaaaaaa!!!!! ¡Qué maravilla, Morinozuka kun! ¡Eso fue muy refrescante!-.

Tamaki percibió cómo su orgullo se iba en picada. Sin saber cómo, se había sentido más impotente que nunca con Haruhi en los últimos días. Tal vez porque todos sus compañeros también la trataban ahora como "parte de la familia". Era curioso. Él había sido el primero que había adoptado la postura de "Padre" en el Host Club, anexando a Haruhi como nueva miembro oficial. Y había alentado a los demás que hicieran lo mismo y que la aceptaran entre ellos como su "hermana". Pero las cosas no habían salido tal y como él había esperado. Es obvio que la hija siempre se identifica más con el padre, claro. Pero ahora no sólo él, también todos sus hermanos, e incluso la "Madre" (Hágase notar: Kyoya) le había ganado mucho terreno a la hora de hacerla sentirse bien. Primero, los gemelos estaban en su misma clase, pasaban casi todos los días a su lado. En un principio, eso ya lo había hecho ponerse depresivo, luego comenzaron los más interesados comentarios de Kyoya para con ella, que, aunque él no quisiera aceptarlo, se había ganado su aprecio por ser, simplemente, alguien con "un punto de vista interesante". Ya era mucho con esos tres como para que ahora Honey sempai le robara sonrojos a su bella hija y que Mori sempai le hurtara la imagen de padre amoroso y comprensivo. Las cosas no debían ser así.

Haruhi tenía que tener un preferido, eso era obvio.

Cómo le gustaría saber cuál era.

- ¡Honey sempai! ¡Nos están robando carretera! ¡A Haruhi sólo nosotros tenemos derecho a hacerla sonrojarse!-. Gritaron los gemelos, parándose de sus sillas y corriendo hacia Haruhi.-

En menos de un segundo, ya se habían vuelto de nuevo el trío amistoso de compañeros de clase. Y Ranka san estaba de lo más feliz gritando como una clienta.

- ¡EHHHH!!!! ¡ALÉJENSE DE ELLA, PERVERTIDOS!-. Tamaki despertó de su momento pensativo.-

Si Honey sempai y Mori sempai le preocupaban, debía tener extremo y sumo cuidado con aquellos gemelos. Podía que ellos pudieran abrazarla como Honey, ¡Pero el caso es que ellos no eran del tipo loli shota!

- Muy bien. ¿Quién será el primero que tenga el honor de llevarse a esta princesa de paseo?-. Preguntó Hikaru sujetando bien fuerte a Haruhi.-

- ¿Eh? _Chotto matte.- _Dijo ella.- ¡Y suéltenme que me están asfixiando!-.

- ¡No queremos!-. Gritaron los dos.-

- ¡Ya sé! Organicémonos por edades.- Dijo Honey con inocencia.-

- ¿Pero cómo? ¿De menor a mayor?-. Preguntó Kaoru.-

- ¡Ni se les ocurra! ¡A USTEDES LES TOCARÍA PRIMERO DE SER ASÍ!-. Gritó Tamaki.- ¡Ya Kaoru tuvo su turno!-.

Ante la mención de eso, un sonrojo se hizo presente en las mejillas de Kaoru. Hikaru miró con extrañeza a su hermano.

- Tono, no sea ignorante, por favor.- Dijo Hikaru.- Obviamente tendríamos que estar los tres juntos, no sólo dos. O somos los tres, o no somos ninguno, ¿verdad, Kaoru?-.

- Desde luego. Así es.- Dijo con sospechosa rapidez, Kaoru.-

- El caso es que no dejaré que ustedes vayan primero.- Insistió Tamaki.-

- ¿Entonces qué tal por orden de tamaño?-. Preguntó Hikaru.-

- Mitsukuni estaría en desventaja.- Dijo Mori, saliendo a la defensa de su primo.-

- ¿Entonces desde el más pequeño al más alto?-. Preguntó Kaoru.-

- ¡Takashi es el no beneficiado aquí!-. Chilló Honey.-

- ¡Calma, mis súbditos! ¡Debe haber una solución!-.

- Tengo una idea que podría darnos resultados seguros y rápidos.- Dijo Kyoya, luego de haber permanecido en silencio bastante tiempo.-

- ¿Eh?-. Preguntó Haruhi, aún intentando liberarse, inútilmente, del agarre de los gemelos.-

_No puedo creer que hayamos llegado a esto._

Haruhi tenía entre sus manos un montón de papelitos en los que estaban escritos los nombres de los miembros del Host Club. La idea de Kyoya sempai era rápida, era cierto, pero ¿papelitos? No se lo había esperado.

- ¡Es tan simple! ¡Brillante! ¡Eres un genio, Kyoya kun!-. Gritó Ranka san.-

- Es una persona maravillosa, Ranka san. Se lo agradezco.- Dijo Kyoya, sonanso escalofriantemente agradable.-

Haruhi suspiró derrotada. ¿Por qué a su padre le caía tan bien Kyoya sempai? Tal vez eso era algo en lo que también se parecía a Tamaki.

- Bien, necesito una mano inocente.- Dijo ella.-

- Nosotros lo sacamos.- Dijeron los gemelos, ya listos para meter la mano para sacar el papel elegido.-

- ¡NI LOCO LOS DEJO A USTEDES!-. Gritó Tamaki.- ¡Yo seré quien lo saque!-.

- Olvídalo niñato.- Dijo Ranka.- Dijo "mano inocente" no "mano manipulada"-.

- ¡Ranka san! ¡Si yo no soy una mano inocente, estos diablillos son el mismo demonio!-

- ¡Tono!-. Gritaron enojados.-

- ¿Qué tal si es Haru chan quien lo saca?-. Preguntó dulcemente Honey sempai.-

- Sí.- Lo apoyó Mori.-

- ¡Buena idea, Mitsukuni kun! ¡Mi hija es la opción perfecta!-. Dijo Ranka san.- Haruhi, saca el papel.-

Ella no tuvo otra opción más que hacerlo. No importaba cuál fuera el elegido, cualquier opción le daría una reacción diferente.

Su mano derecha tomó uno de los papelitos que estaban en su mano izquierda. Cerró los ojos para no caer en tentaciones. Cuando hubo sentido uno que le pareció "apropiado" lo extrajo del resto.

- Este.- Dijo.-

- ¡Muy bien Haru chan! ¿De quién es?-.

- ¡Obvio que de su querido padre!-. Dijo Tamaki.-

- ¡No diga eso, Tono! ¡Hemos salido nosotros!-.

Haruhi leyó lo que estaba escrito y su cuerpo se congeló en un instante.

Sus piernas le flaquearon y cayó de rodillas al piso.

- ¡Haruhi! ¿Qué pasó?-. Preguntó su padre.-

- Ha salido…Kyoya sempai.-

Más de una boca llegó hasta el suelo.

¿Kyoya era el primero?

El aludido se ajustó los lentes y sonrió de la forma que siempre lo hace cuando finge delante del padre de Haruhi.

- Vaya. No te preocupes, Haruhi, haré lo que pueda para no hacerte ningún favor para no aumentar nada a tu deuda. Así que no esperes mucho de mi persona.- Dijo con dulzura.-

_¡Lo que ha dicho ha sido horrible! ¡Pero se oyó como si fuera algo tierno!_

Ella miró a Kyoya con ojos desorbitados.

Su padre se había puesto a gritar y a saltar por todo el cuarto. Al menos él parecía muy feliz.

- ¡Le ha tocado primero con Kyoya kun! ¡De verdad que hemos sido muy afortunados, Haruhi!-.

Ella no estaba tan segura de eso.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Chapter 3

Era increíble lo rápido que había pasado todo. Haruhi se había visto hundida en un hoyo de desesperación en cuanto había leído el papel. Y las felices reacciones de su padre no le hacían sentirse mejor. En menos de un segundo, ya éste le había dado su maleta para que se fuera directo con Kyoya.

FLASH BACK

_- Demo Otou san…¿qué pasará si tu fiebre empeora?-. _

_- Tranquila, querida. Lo importante es que tú estés segura, y así yo estoy más tranquilo mentalmente, sabiendo que estás con alguien. Además, estarías con Kyoya kun, quien es una persona maravillosa!!!-. Le respondió Ranka con alegría.-_

_- ¡No es como te lo imaginas!-. Replicó Haruhi.-_

_- Haruhi.- La llamó Kyoya.-_

_- ¿Na…nani?-. Preguntó ella con algo de temor.-_

_- ¿Estás diciendo que no confías en las atenciones que el hospital de mi familia pueda tener con Ranka san?-. _

_- Ie...Para nada, Kyoya sempai.- _

_Bueno, en realidad, lo que me preocupa no es exactamente eso. Me da miedo que tenga que quedarme él. Esta persona intimida. _Pensó ella.

_- ¡En ese caso, está decidido! ¡Que tengas una feliz estadía, Haruhi!-. Gritó Ranka mientras abrazaba a su hija eufóricamente.- ¡Te voy a extrañar!-._

_- Otou san.- Dijo ella, luchando por respirar.-_

_- Tenga por seguro que cuidaré de Haruhi hasta que termine mi turno, Ranka san.- Había finalizado Kyoya.-_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Sinceramente, no había sido la despedida más agradable que había tenido. Las reacciones de los otros Host habían sido de protesta. Tamaki se había echado sobre Kyoya, como culpándolo de haber salido primero. Claro está que éste no le prestó atención y decidió ignorar sus comentarios. Los gemelos se habían quedado impresionados y decepcionados. Abrazaron a Haruhi en cuanto vieron oportunidad a la salida del hospital. Y la cosa era que no tenían necesidad de hacer eso. Se iban a seguir viendo todos los días, eran unos exagerados, de verdad. Pero tal vez lo que les preocupaba no era el hecho de no verla, sino de saber que estaría junto a Kyoya en la casa de éste.

_- Recuerda, si te llega a hacer algo, sólo tienes que decirnos…-. Había empezado Hikaru.-_

_- ¡Y estaremos ahí en un segundo!-. Terminó Kaoru.-_

_- No creo que haya necesidad.- Dijo Haruhi.- ¡Ahora suéltenme!-._

_- ¡Déjanos disfrutar el momento, Haruhi chan!-. _

_- Ah, y, a propósito, toma esto.- Dijo Kaoru, entregándole una pequeña cosa en sus manos.-_

_- ¿Qué es esto?-._

_- Es un regalo por parte de nuestra madre, un broche para ponerlo en tu cabello.- Explicó Hikaru.-_

_- Queríamos entregártelo hoy en la escuela, pero no viniste.- Completó Kaoru, fingiendo lágrimas.-_

_Haruhi sintió el agradecimiento brotar. Pero no quiso decirlo en voz muy alta para que los gemelos no se volvieran como locos. Sólo atinó a decir:_

_- Arigatou Gozaimazu.- Con una carita adorable.-_

_- __¡Qué linda eres!-. __Indudablemente, ambos la abrazaron aún más fuerte.-_

Tanto Honey como Mori fueron los únicos que se mostraron comprensivos. El loli shota dijo que con gusto esperaría a ser el del siguiente turno para estar con Haruhi, y Mori sólo pudo estar de acuerdo con su primo en cuanto éste lo afirmó.

Tamaki lloró a mares por no haber sido el primero, y le dijo a Haruhi que la llamaría cada hora. A lo que ella le respondió lo que era verdad: ¡Se iban a ver al día siguiente! ¿Para qué tanto drama?

Y ahora, ella estaba en una limusina junto con Kyoya. Él había dicho que tomar de nuevo el helicóptero sería problemático, así que optaron por irse por tierra. De hecho, la mejor opción. Pero, a pesar lo cómoda y espaciosa que era el vehículo, Haruhi no se había sentido tan incómoda en mucho tiempo. Su espacio personal lo sentía reducido. Estar en un mismo lugar, sola, con Kyoya, era como si estuvieras en una máquina de rayos x. ¿Y cómo no? Ella insistía en que ese hombre podía leer su mente. Inexplicablemente, siempre sabía lo que ella estaba pensando o pensaba decir. Le daba nervios. Por eso, había tenido la mirada pegada en sus zapatos desde que inició el trayecto, pero como todo ser humano, no podía quedarse todo el tiempo con el cuello forzado hacia abajo, y levantó su mirada para ver a Kyoya. Éste no la estaba mirando, sino que escribía sin prisas en su cuaderno de notas. ¿Qué acaso nunca se cansaba de eso? No había nada que escribir ahora. O al menos eso creía ella. De repente, Kyoya también levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Ella dio un pequeño salto en su puesto y creyó ser descubierta en todos sentidos por el personaje de lentes. Ella quitó los ojos para sentirse más "protegida", y al ver eso, Kyoya mostró una sonrisa discreta en sus labios. Al parecer, estaba disfrutando haciéndola sufrir.

- ¿Estás incómoda?-. Preguntó, dejando a un lado el cuaderno.-

Haruhi se sorprendió al ver que fuera él quien iniciaba una conversación.

- Bueno, simplemente estoy asombrada, sempai.- Dijo ella, más confiada. Las palabras hacían que el peso del ambiente fuera más ligero. Quizá porque mientras uno habla no tiene tanto tiempo en notar detalles de la otra persona debido a que debe escucharla.- El juego había sido idea tuya, y qué curioso es que fueses tú el primero en salir.-

La sonrisa en el rostro de Kyoya se hizo más grande. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, quedando como todo un pensador griego malicioso.

- Verdad que sí.- Afirmó.-

- ¿Eh?-.

Ella se sintió ensimismada y encogida al escuchar aquella frase. El tono en que lo había dicho había sido sospechoso. No era posible que Kyoya hubiera querido ganar el sorteo. Además, no había forma. Ella misma había escrito los nombres en el papel y los había separado todos. No había manera de que él pudiese haber previsto que iba a ganar. **No había manera. **¿Verdad?

Ni ella estaba segura de nada.

No creía que Kyoya tuviera motivos para querer salir de primero. Él era su sempai, y cierto era que a veces disfrutaba charlar con él de ciertos temas. En especial después de haber pasado un día juntos hacía un tiempo, cuando los demás lo habían dejado abandonado en una convención de plebeyos y ella lo había encontrado. Pero la naturaleza seria e intimidante de su sempai siempre le hacía querer permanecer un paso atrás.

- Kyoya sempai.- Lo llamó en voz baja.- Creo que será la primera vez que voy a tu casa. ¿Estará bien con tu familia?-.

El comentario pareció causarle gracia.

- Mi padre está en un viaje de trabajo desde hace una semana y no volverá pronto. Mi hermano mayor ha ido con él y los otros dos rara vez aparecen por la mansión por su atareado horario. La persona con la que quizá, sólo quizá, pudieras encontrarte en casa, sería con mi hermana mayor, Fuyumi.- Dijo él.-

- _Sokka.- _Dijo a modo de comprensión.-

- Y en todo caso, si llegaran a verte, pasarías muy desapercibida. No te vayas a ofender si alguno de mi familia (en caso de que se aparezca) te llegara a confundir con una criada.-

_¡Ricos bastardos! -_Pensó Haruhi en seguida.-

Era cierto que no podía esperar un trato generoso por parte de Kyoya. Él siempre dejaba bien en claro lo de ganar méritos. Y cierto era que él no ganaba ningún mérito siendo amigable con ella.

Ante tal pensamiento, suspiró derrotada. De ninguna manera conseguiría cambiar eso. Por mucho que quisiera transmitirle a su sempai que ser educado con sus amigos no debería tener nada que ver con méritos, no sabía conseguirlo. De todos modos, Haruhi no creía que Kyoya la considerara una amiga. Desde su primer encuentro siempre había sido "La que nos debe ocho millones de yens". No volvió a suspirar porque sabía que no se vería bien.

- Ya llegamos.- Dijo la voz de Kyoya, sacándola de sus pensamientos.-

Haruhi miró a su ventana del lado derecho, e inmediatamente sintió la garganta secársele y los cabellos erizársele de la impresión. Era un palacio genuino. Cualquier persona que pasara a verla a simple vista, diría que estaba hecha de oro y incrustaciones de diamantes, sin mencionar que tenía un terreno sumamente extenso. Haruhi no podía contar los jardines ni aunque usara los dedos de las manos y los pies. El techo era suficientemente alto como para que allí viviera un gigante y toda su familia. Sólo llegar al portón de entrada le hacía sentirse insignificante. Ya se imaginaba que la mansión Ootori **tenía **que ser maravillosa. Pero era muy distinto imaginarlo a llegar a verlo en persona. Se imaginó que su padre estaría feliz cuando le contara que fue a la mansión de Kyoya sempai; Ranka no pararía de alardear frente a sus compañeros de trabajo que su hija era amiga de un miembro de aquella adinerada y poderosa familia. El sólo imaginárselo le hizo avergonzarse un poco. Si prácticamente se habían conocido por accidente.

_Si tan sólo hubiera llegado a otro sitio que no fuera la tercera sala de música, no me habría vuelto un Host. _

Sin darse cuenta, ese pensamiento había taladrado en su cabeza. ¿Cómo serían las cosas ahora si ella no fuera parte del Host club?

- Vamos, Haruhi.- Le dijo Kyoya, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad.-

- Ah, hai.- Dijo ella rápidamente.-

En cuanto les abrieron la puerta de la limusina, fue como ver toda una hilera de gente uniformada, todos haciendo reverencias. Y cuando Kyoya iba pasando frente a ellos, con ella siguiéndolo, comenzaban los saludos de la servidumbre.

- Buenos días, Obochama.- Decía uno con la cabeza gacha.-

- Que pase un buen día, Obochama.- Decía otra.-

- Bienvenido a casa, Obochama.-

_Oh, Okaa san, esto es increíblemente extraño._

Les abrieron las puertas de entrada. Ante sus ojos, Haruhi contempló un suelo en el que uno podía verse reflejado como en un espejo de lo pulcro que estaba. Las lámparas eran enormes y tenían velas que alumbraban todo el salón principal. Las paredes llenas de cuadros y en el centro de la sala un bello mosaico. En las ventanas había vitrales dignos de un rey, y las escaleras con barandales dorados y majestuosos.

_Madre en el cielo, creo que estoy en otra dimensión. Ya no estoy en mi mundo. _

Haruhi no sabía ni qué pensar. Se había quedado petrificada del asombro.

- Haruhi.- La llamó Kyoya.-

Al oír la voz de Kyoya, cualquier sueño se quebraba y, obviamente, había que hacerle caso.

- ¿Si?-. Respondió al instante.-

- ¿Quieres una habitación cercana al comedor o más alejada hacia los jardines?-. Preguntó.-

- ¿Eh?-.

Estaba tan aturdida que ni sabía qué responder. Dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

- No tiene importancia. Con cualquier cuarto me conformo, Kyoya sempai.- Dijo nerviosamente.-

- Entonces te buscaré uno con vista al jardín.- Dijo él.-

_Me gustaría saber cuál de todos._

- Maki sama.- Llamó Kyoya a una mujer de servicio.-

- ¿Hai, Obochama?-. Respondió esta con una reverencia.-

- Hoy he venido con esta señorita, Fujioka, Haruhi. Por favor, llévela al cuarto libre que hay en el tercer piso.- Le indicó.-

- En seguida, Obochama.-

_¿¡TERCER PISO!?_

- Por aquí, Fujioka sama.- Le pidió la sirvienta.-

- H…hai.- Respondió Haruhi.- Ano... ¿Kyoya sempai?-.

- Nos veremos a la hora de cenar. Le pedí a un criado que llevara tu maleta al cuarto. Seguramente ya está allí. Ponte cómoda.- Le dijo sin vacilar.-

- Entiendo.- Dijo lentamente ella.-

- Que disfrutes tu estadía.- Le respondió él sonriendo. Pero esta vez, con una sonrisa no fingida.-

Ella no pudo hacer menos que devolverle el gesto. Qué extraño había sido poder intercambiar sonrisas con Kyoya sempai.

Tuvieron que tomar un elevador para llegar al tercer piso. Maki sama llevó a Haruhi hasta una parte algo alejada de los otros cuartos. En ese momento, Haruhi pensó que habría sido una buena idea pedir un cuarto cercano a la salida. Así no demoraría tanto en salir de aquel laberinto de habitaciones y puertas de caoba y roble.

- Es aquí, Fujioka sama.- Dijo la criada con respeto.- Le deseo disfrute su estancia. Ha de ser muy buena amiga del Obochama para que él le escogiera esta habitación. Sólo se la damos a los huéspedes importantes.-

Eso no le sonaba como algo que Kyoya sempai haría. Haruhi se sintió insegura de que le dijeran eso.

Al abrir la puerta (hasta las manillas allí eran hermosas), Haruhi se encontró como si fuera una princesa. La cama fue lo primero que captó su atención. Se iba a sentir más pequeña de lo que era en ese colchón colosal. Las sábanas eran tan suaves como piel de bebé, y tenía una especie de cortinas transparentes de color rojo cubriendo desde el techo a la cama. No pudo contenerse las ganas de sentarse en ese colchón. Casi al instante se hundió en él y se sintió rodeada de nubes.

_Esto es impresionante. Admito que sí podría llegar a dormir a gusto aquí._

Se paró a punta de esfuerzo, bajo la tentación de quedarse dormida ya mismo, porque quería seguir viendo. ¡Esa habitación era el doble de su apartamento! Había como dos cuartos dentro del cuarto. Uno para el baño, con cerámica de la mejor calidad y de colores pasteles, más una tina enorme donde podría estirarse a gusto; y otro para el armario. Cómo si tuviera tanta ropa como para meterla allí. Abrió el armario y se sorprendió al ver que ya todas sus pertenencias estaban acomodadas, y le pareció que incluso había unas que ni siquiera le pertenecían. Eso estaba llegando al punto de gustarle, aunque fuera en contra de sus principios aceptar algo que no había ganado. Por lo menos estaba agradecida con Kyoya sempai por las atenciones.

_Estoy segura que habrá unos millones de yens detrás de toda esta amabilidad._

En otro lugar, más alejado de la mansión Ootori, había unos hermanos que sentían la sangre hervir por todo su cuerpo. Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin no habían podido conciliar algo de paz.

- ¿Y qué tal si Kyoya sempai le hace algo?-. Preguntó Hikaru, dando vueltas en el cuarto.-

- Hikaru, no exageres tanto. Estamos hablando de Kyoya sempai, no se te olvide. No es con Tono con quien ella está.-

- Aún así, Kaoru. Estoy preocupado.-

- A mí también me hubiera gustado que Haruhi se quedara con nosotros primero. Tenía muchas ganas de verla con unos nuevos diseños de mamá.- Dijo con ensoñación.-

- Yo igual. ¡Pero no puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que está con alguien más del Host Club!-.

- ¿No estás actuando muy infantil?-.

- A ti te molesta igual que a mí.-

- Pero no se te olvide que también tendremos nuestro turno.-

De repente, la mirada de Hikaru cambió a una más seria de lo normal. Kaoru se quedó pasmado.

- ¿Hikaru?-.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Kaoru?-.

- Sabes que sí.-

- ¿Por qué te portaste tan extraño cuando fuimos al hospital?-.

Kaoru luchó por no dejar ver el color en su cara. Agachó un poco la mirada. Mala señal.

- ¿A qué te refieres?-.

- Tú sabes perfectamente. Cuando quedaste encima de Haruhi te veías…No sé, parecías estarlo disfrutando, como si estuvieras…-.

- ¡Ya entendí!-. Le cortó Kaoru.-

- Así que admites que te gustó.-

- Yo no he dicho eso.-

- ¿Ah, no?-.

- ¿No vamos a empezar un debate por eso solamente, verdad, Hikaru?-.

Ante esa opción, Hikaru se suavizó un poco. Nunca se sentiría orgulloso de pelear con su gemelo. Era su mejor amigo y su ser más querido. Le debía algo de respeto por eso.

- Gomen.- Dijo suavemente, con un hilillo de voz.-

- ¿Nani?-.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo que repetirlo?-.

Kaoru rió por lo bajo.

- Sabes que Haruhi es sólo mi mejor amiga. Y yo sé perfectamente lo que tú sientes. ¿Crees que jugaría con eso en vez de decírtelo?-.

Hikaru le sonrió a su gemelo con gratitud.

- Lo sé, Kaoru. Gomen, de verdad. Son sólo cosas mías. Ya me conoces.-

- Mejor que nadie. ¿No?-.

Ahora, los hermanos se echaron a reír juntos. Se había quedado así por esta vez. Aunque ambos sabían, en lo profundo de sus seres, que otro día lo tendrían que continuar.

- Pero también entiendo tus nervios. Por muy decente que sea Kyoya sempai, Haruhi es Haruhi.- Dijo Kaoru, encogiéndose de hombros.-

- Cierto. Debe haber una manera de estar seguros de que nada pase.- Dijo Hikaru, poniéndose a pensar.-

- Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Después de todo, seres como nosotros, hijos de una famosa diseñadora de modas y de un talentoso técnico de computadoras, no nacen con frecuencia.-

- Y en especial gemelos.-

- Hai. Tenemos que sacar a flote nuestras habilidades de élite.-

Sonrieron para el otro. Era verdad que, hasta hacía poco, habían sido muy infantiles y egoístas, creyendo que los demás que estaban fuera de su mundo eran idiotas. Debían crecer y darse cuenta de que no todo era como ellos lo imaginaban.

Pero, ¿cómo negarles a unos hitachiins que no hagan travesuras? Tranquilidad para ellos, era como agua en una cesta.

De pronto, Hikaru se emocionó. Había sentido las vibraciones maravillosas de una idea llegar a su cerebro. Se puso a saltar en la cama, alertando a su gemelo.

- ¿Qué pasó?-. Preguntó Kaoru.-

- ¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé, Kaoru!-. Gritó feliz.-

- ¡Bien! ¿Cuál es el plan?-.

Hikaru dejó de saltar y se acercó a la oreja de su hermano para contarle su astuta idea. Al escucharla, fue como si las alitas de ángeles se hubieran reemplazado por cuernos de diablillos. Se miraron el uno al otro, y nuevamente, rieron, cómplices de un valioso secreto.

De vuelta en la mansión Ootori, Haruhi había sido avisada por Maki sama que debía bajar pronto a cenar. Había pasado mucho tiempo en la habitación, haciendo los deberes del instituto, pues ya era de noche afuera y debía apresurarse. Muy amablemente, Kyoya le había ofrecido unos apuntes que había conseguido tras charlar con los maestros de Haruhi, pidiéndoles unas "guías" de lo que habían dado ese día.

_Muy amable de su parte. _Pensó Haruhi al principio.

Pero, como era de esperarse, Kyoya había roto el encanto.

- _Sólo asegúrate de esforzarte mañana en el club, porque fue difícil conseguir que los maestros accedieran a darme sus informes. Por lo que mi esfuerzo te costará seis mil yens más.-_

No hace falta decir que ella casi se cae al suelo desmayada.

Lo que no sabía era qué diablos debía ponerse para bajar a cenar. Maki sama le había dicho: "Algo formal, si no es molestia". Pero ella no tenía nada que llegara ni a los talones a Kyoya sempai a la hora de vestirse.

Vio en el gigantesco armario, en busca de algo más o menos aceptable. Pero no era sencillo. Se tuvo, prácticamente, que meter ahí, como si estuviera naufragando en un barco, luchando por no caer en ese mar de vestidos.

Casi en el fondo del armario, encontró algo (no era suyo, por supuesto) que tal vez podría considerarse "formal". No era su estilo. Pero supuso que se lo debía a Kyoya sempai por las atenciones (cobradas, desde luego) que le había hecho.

En su bolsillo, todavía tenía el broche que los gemelos le habían regalado ese día. Se dedicó a mirarlo con mayor atención. Lo encontró exquisito y hermoso, en cuanto lo miró de cerca. Tenía forma de mariposa, y las alas parecían multicolores. Se podía, perfectamente, colocar en su cabello. Se miró al espejo del cuarto en cuanto se hubo vestido y puesto el atuendo hallado por obra y gracia del señor.

_Definitivamente no es mi estilo. Casi no puedo caminar con vestidos. _

Incluso habían, allí incluidos, unos zapatos que ni con un año de ahorros podría comprar.

_Sólo espero que no haya ninguna prueba de que alguna vez usé esto. Mi padre enloquecería, diciéndome que porqué no uso más vestidos._

Kyoya ya estaba sentado. Tal y como había previsto, ningún miembro de su familia había podido aparecerse esa noche. Así que sólo estarían él y Haruhi. La idea no le fascinaba tanto como, seguramente, le fascinaría a Tamaki o a los gemelos, incluso a Honey sempai, pero al menos le agradaba no tener que comer solo. Incluso pensó que podría torturar un rato más a Haruhi con los ceros de su deuda, como siempre lo hacía. Le gustaba mucho tener a Haruhi constantemente nerviosa por sus comentarios. Le causaba mucha gracia. Y quizá no debería acostumbrarse tanto a eso, antes de que "jugar" así con sus emociones se volviera un hábito. Aún así, le gustaba, y había que aprovechar eso.

- Ano…Kyoya sempai.- Dijo una voz melodiosa y delicada en la entrada al comedor.-

En cuanto levantó la vista, creyó estar viendo a una total desconocida. Una desconocida que logró hacerle reconsiderar quitarse sus anteojos para verla mejor.

Afortunadamente, él sabía controlarse.

- Haruhi.- Dijo a modo de saludo.-

- Espero que no sea demasiado.- Dijo, refiriéndose al vestido.-

- Está bien. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?-.

- Estaba en el armario.- Respondió.- ¿Es apropiado?-.

- Está bien.- Volvió a decir él mientras se ajustaba los lentes, fingiendo no mucho interés, aunque sí estuviera conmocionado.-

Era un vestido color rosado con tonalidades oscuras y claras. El adorno daba la impresión de hacer brillar la ropa. Le llegaba hasta las rodillas y dejaba ver parte de sus piernas. Era discreto al frente, pero con adornos con forma de flores que resultaba totalmente adorable. Se había colocado extensiones (como muchas otras veces) en su cabello castaño oscuro, y se veía muy femenina. Los zapatos eran de tacón y de color blanco, que se ajustaban a sus pies como zapatillas.

En otro sitio, muy lejos de aquella casa, dos miradas intrusas, también pudieron tener el placer de ver aquel espectáculo, que rara vez se les presentaba. Qué afortunados se consideraban ahora.

- ¡Qué belleza!-. No pudieron evitar decir.-

Y pensar que aún no era su turno.

CONTINUARÁ….

¿Qué les parece? Reviews!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Konichi wa, Minna san!!! Tiempo sin vernos, ¿no? Aunque no fue tanto, sólo dos días, jejeje. Lo que pasa es que estoy en exámenes y bueno, tengo que aprovechar el tiempo. Pero como ya me sé el tema de mañana, creo que puedo adelantarles la historia.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han escrito reviews!!! Me hacen saltar de alegría!!!!

Sin más que agregar, el capítulo.

-

Ambos sabían que no era bien visto lo que estaban haciendo, pero las ganas pudieron más que ellos. Cuando le habían dado aquel broche a Haruhi, no pensaron que iba a ser necesario poner a funcionar tan pronto su cámara oculta. Cualquiera pensaría que era algo pervertido, que pudieran observar a Haruhi sin que ella lo notara. Pero era algo estrictamente necesario para mantenerla asegurada. O al menos así lo percibían ellos. La verdad, no tenían intenciones de usarla sino de vez en cuando. Pero la ocasión ya, a su parecer, lo ameritaba.

Era exactamente lo que pasaba por sus jóvenes mentes. Los gemelos tenían una vista perfecta de todo lo que había alrededor. Era gratificante saber que un invento de su padre les podía servir tanto. Aunque la cámara estuviera en el cabello de Haruhi, podían ubicarla de tal manera que ella también quedaba a la vista. Y claro, podían ver, de ahora en adelante, todo lo que pudiera pasar entre ella y Kyoya sempai.

- ¡Se ve hermosa!-. Exclamó Hikaru desde su cómodo asiento de espectador, en su cama.- ¡Qué envidia! ¿Por qué no podemos vestirla así todos los días?-.

- No es justo. Kyoya sempai la tiene ahí para él solo.- Agregó Kaoru.-

Se sentían privilegiados de poder ver a Haruhi en tales prendas, pero a la vez tenían una envidia por el Host que realmente estaba con la chica en presencia. Era tal su desespero que, de no ser porque quedarían descubiertos si lo hicieran, se aparecerían en ese mismo momento en casa de su sempai.

- Hikaru, ¿es correcto lo que estamos haciendo?-. Preguntó, con algo de remordimiento, Kaoru.- Le estamos invadiendo su privacidad. Si se entera, Haruhi se va a enojar con nosotros.-

- _Daijobu, daijobu_.- Dijo Hikaru de manera tranquilizadora.- No te preocupes por eso. Sólo estamos velando por ella, no la estamos espiando de manera acosadora, ¿verdad?-.

- _Demo.-_

_- _No está mal, Kaoru. No te preocupes. Lo que queremos es cuidarla.-

Kaoru le sonrió a su hermano. Era verdad que proteger a Haruhi era lo que anhelaban, pero si ella nunca se dejaba proteger, había que tomar cartas en el asunto. No era como si la estuvieran pervirtiendo ni nada por el estilo. Sólo estaban observando.

- Tienes razón.- Terminó diciendo a su gemelo.-

- ¿Ves?-.

Haruhi se sorprendió de lo ancha que era la mesa. Había, aproximadamente, siete sillas, pero sólo iban a estar Kyoya y ella. Se iba a sentir el eco de sus voces en aquel comedor gigante. Se había sentado frente a Kyoya, y ahora comían en silencio. Ciertamente, una de las pocas cosas que adoraba cuando estaba cerca del Host Club, era que de vez en cuando podía probar cosas impresionantemente deliciosas. Con cada bocado que se llevaba a la boca, sentía que su paladar llegaba hasta el firmamento y se iba al paraíso. Tenía que hacer esfuerzo para no demostrarlo demasiado frente a su compañero. Verdaderamente, jamás habría estado sentada en esa mesa si no hubiese conocido nunca al Host Club.

_Es increíble. Ni siquiera estoy a la altura de una silla. Ricos bastardos._

Otra vez le había salido la misma pregunta. Si no hubiese conocido al Host Club. Muchas veces se ponía a pensar en eso, pero siempre había algo que la interrumpía. Pero sentía ganas de ponerse a reflexionar acerca de eso. Conocer a esas seis personas había sido un enorme impacto en su vida, y no fue hasta hace poco que se había puesto a pensarlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ya como Host? Ya ni siquiera lo recordaba. Se había vuelto una costumbre tan normal, el ir a la tercera sala de música, encontrarse con un King totalmente deseoso de verla, llevándole anécdotas infantiles del mundo de los plebeyos; a un adorable niño (aunque no fuera un niño) que le abrazaba cariñosamente todos los días y le invitaba a sentarse con él; al alto cuidador, guardián y fetichista de cosas pequeñas (según los gemelos) que siempre los cuidaba; los pelirrojos hiperactivos y maliciosos que no paran nunca de buscar cualquier excusa para estar molestándola o, simplemente, estar a su lado; y claro está, el oscuro rey de las sombras con el que casi nunca había tenido motivos para conversar, ahora lo tenía en frente, cenando junto a ella. ¿No era acaso esa una buena razón para charlar?

- Kyoya sempai…-. Iba a decirle algo, cualquier cosa, pero, sorprendentemente, se vio interrumpida.-

- Haruhi.- La llamó.- ¿Tienes idea de quién será el próximo que tendrá que hospedarte?-. Preguntó.-

- Esto, aún no sé, supongo que mañana volveré a sacar otro papelito.- Contestó ella, dubitativamente.- Lo haré en el salón, mañana.-

- Sinceramente, me molesta haber sido el primero en salir.-

La naturalidad con la que dijo ese comentario le pareció cortante a Haruhi.

- Lo lamento por ti, sempai. Yo no quería participar en ese juego. Ustedes fueron los que me obligaron.-

Kyoya arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Nosotros? ¿No te referirás a los gemelos y a Ranka san?-.

- Bueno…-.

Sintió como si le hubiesen echado un balde con agua helada.

- Sí, tienes razón. Pero, si lo hubieses querido así, podrías haberte salido del juego, sempai.-

- Estás en lo cierto. Pude haberme salido si quisiera. Pero Ranka san estaba presente.-

- ¿Y?-.

- Que, frente a él, me conviene tratarte como si fueras una princesa. Uno de los beneficios que saco de eso, es que puedo contar con fuentes de chantaje muy productivas por parte de Ranka san para usar en tu contra.- Dijo él mirándola de frente con simpleza.-

- _So…Sok…ka-. _Dijo como pudo.-

_De verdad es un tirano._

No había mucho caso el hablar de eso con Kyoya, pero había algo que Haruhi no podía entender. Se llevó otro pedazo de su comida a la boca, y la masticó con lentitud. Vio que Kyoya estaba haciendo lo mismo.

- Aún así, hay algo que pudiste haber hecho, si este era el caso.- Empezó a decir ella.-

El muchacho la miró atentamente, esperando su argumento.

- Si no querías tener que darme hospedaje, lo más factible que podías hacer para no tener que lidiar conmigo, y tampoco quedar mal con mi padre, era simplemente pedirle a otro del club que cuidara de mí y que guardara el secreto, mientras tú no tenías que molestarte para nada.-

Cuando expuso su opinión, Kyoya rió ligeramente por lo bajo. Ella lo miró sin comprender. No se creía del todo que una mente tan activa y sagaz como la de Kyoya sempai, no fuera lo suficientemente creativa como para ocurrírsele algo tan sencillo como eso.

- Es un punto de vista interesante.- Dijo, se había acostumbrado, cuando hablaban, a que le dijera esa frase.- Cierto es que pude haber hecho eso, y no habría motivos para tenerte aquí.-

- ¿Entonces por qué no lo has hecho? No era tan complicado.-

De repente, vio que Kyoya se paraba tranquilamente de la mesa. Ella se quedó algo desorientada y sin entender lo que él iba a hacer. Fue como ver en cámara lenta que su sempai se iba acercando hasta su asiento y se agachaba hasta quedar a su altura, muy cerca de su cara. Sus respiraciones se sentían muy unidas, como si fueran una sola, al unísono. Los ojos de Haruhi quedaron contemplando los de Kyoya, y trataba de mantenerse normal. Aún así, ese comportamiento le resultó extraño.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Kyoya sempai?-. Preguntó inocentemente.-

- Perfectamente pude haber hecho lo que dices, pero, ¿no crees que yo ya lo habría pensado?-.

- Desde luego. Sólo quería comprobar porqué no lo has hecho.-

- Claramente, si no lo he hecho, es porque quería que estuvieras aquí.-

Bruscamente, Haruhi fue levantada de su silla por Kyoya, y quedaron aún más cerca que hacía unos segundos. Haruhi no pudo evitar que los nervios empezaran a aflorar. Se sentía muy parecido a lo que había ocurrido cuando habían ido a la playa, hace un tiempo. Ella había terminado debajo de él, preguntándole qué mérito habría en acostarse con ella. Ahora, se estaba preguntando exactamente lo mismo.

- ¿Kyoya sempai?-. Dijo lo más normal posible.-

- ¿Esto no se te hace familiar?-. Preguntó.-

- Has dicho hace poco que no te gustaba ser el primero.- Alegó, tratando de hacer distancia con la cara de Kyoya.-

- El primero nunca puede tener todo lo que quiere. Desde el tercero hasta el último, es que verdaderamente se podría disfrutar de tu compañía.-

- ¿Eh?-.

Fue dando pasos hacia atrás, intentando salir del camino de Kyoya, pero se encontró con una pared que le obstaculizó la salida. Inmediatamente, los brazos de su sempai le bloquearon toda oportunidad de escapar de aquel rincón en la pared.

-

- ¿¡Qué diablos está haciendo!?-. Gritó Hikaru, poniéndose de pie violentamente.-

- ¡Hikaru! No eleves la voz.-

- ¡Kaoru! ¡¿No ves lo que Kyoya sempai está haciendo?!-.

- ¡Mamá te puede escuchar, y nos puede descubrir!-. Dijo, tratando de calmar a su hermano.-

Los dos habían seguido cada tramo de la conversación, y con cada palabra que articulaba el rey demonio de sangre fría, los dos sentían la suya arder. Ahora contemplaban, impotentes, como él tenía a Haruhi acorralada. Era increíble que los ojos de ésta, aún en esa situación, se mostraran tan apacibles.

- ¿¡Qué podemos hacer!?-. Preguntó Kaoru.-

- ¡No sé! ¡Pero hay que hacer algo!-.

Los gemelos no sabían si salir corriendo hacia la casa de Kyoya, los dejaría al descubierto, y tampoco sabían qué mentira inventar para salir a esa hora sin que sus padres sospecharan.

- ¡Ya sé! ¡El teléfono!-. Dijo Kaoru.- ¡Lo llamaré a su teléfono! ¡Tiene que contestar y eso lo distraerá!-.

- ¡Hazlo rápido!-.

Kaoru tomó su móvil aceleradamente, su corazón latía a mil por hora del nerviosismo. Las primeras dos veces se equivocó de número, pues no lo tenía en la memoria y debía marcarlo él mismo.

- ¡No recuerdo el número, Hikaru!-.

Hikaru le arrebató el móvil de las manos y lo marcó a toda prisa, se puso el teléfono en la oreja, esperando. Cada timbre le parecía eterno, ¿cuándo demonios iba a contestar? Kaoru se mantenía pendiente en la pantalla, conteniendo las ganas de meterse al televisor para parar aquella escena. Si las cosas seguían yendo con tal lentitud, y ellos con su exasperación, iban a terminar sin uñas.

-

El móvil de Kyoya sonó desde la mesa. Un timbrazo, dos timbrazos, tres timbrazos…no se separó de Haruhi.

- Kyoya sempai, deberías contestar.- Dijo con suavidad, Haruhi.-

- Que se esperen.- Le cortó él.-

- De verdad creo que deberías contestar.- Insistió ella con la mirada clavada en él.-

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-. Quiso saber él, colocando sus rostros a la distancia de un milímetro.-

Haruhi volvió la cabeza a otro lado, esquivando el contacto que pudiera suceder.

- Porque hay muy buenos méritos en contestar esa llamada.- Dijo con voz glacial.-

- ¿De qué méritos me hablas?-.

- De los méritos de mantenerte como alguien respetable en mi criterio, antes de que cambie de opinión.-

Al oír esa respuesta, Kyoya quedó anonadado (aunque no lo hizo notar). Se separó de Haruhi y fue a coger el móvil en la mesa. La imagen en la pantalla era de los gemelos. Un bufido se le escapó pesadamente de la garganta. ¿Qué querían esos dos a esta hora? Vio el número. Era el de Kaoru.

Volteó a ver a Haruhi antes de contestar. Ella había colocado una mano en su pecho y con la otra tocaba sus labios, como si no pudiera creer que aún seguían puros esa noche.

- ¿Qué quieren?-. Preguntó mientras contestaba la llamada.-

- _¡Kyoya sempai!-. _Gritó Hikaru desde la otra línea.-

En condiciones normales, el saludo habría sido propio de Hikaru, pero esa voz sonaba furiosa, como si fuese capaz de ahorcarlo por el teléfono. Kyoya hizo una mueca de sospecha.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Kaoru?-. Preguntó-.

- _¡Es hikaru, sempai!-._ Respondió Hikaru, aún furioso y lleno de ira.-

- ¿Por qué estás llamando por el móvil de Kaoru?-.

- _¡Kuso! ¿Qué importa eso ahora? ¿¡Qué diablos estás haciendo con…!?-. _La voz se cortó.-

- ¿Hikaru?-.

-

- ¡Baka! No digas nada de eso o sabrán que estuvimos viendo todo.- Le susurró Kaoru con molestia mientras le tapaba la boca.-

Le arrancó el móvil y decidió hablar él.

- _Gomen por_ _llamar tan tarde, Kyoya sempai.- _Dijo lo más sereno que pudo, aunque estuviera igual de furioso que Hikaru.- _Pero Kaoru y yo queríamos asegurarnos que estabas cuidando apropiadamente de nuestro juguete.- _Intentó reír, pero no le salió bien.-

- ¿Estás bien, Hikaru?-. Preguntó.-

- _Sí. No hay problema. ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá?-._

- Te agradecería que no llamaras a estas horas. Deberías saber que no voy a hacerle nada a Haruhi. Puedes estar tranquilo. No comiences a actuar igual que Tamaki.-

"_Puedes estar tranquilo" ¡Sí, como no! _Pensó Kaoru.

- _Jejeje. Ya sabes que no fue nuestra intención molestar. ¡Dile a Haruhi que ojalá sea nuestro turno mañana!-. _

- Buenas noches, Hikaru.-

- _Y otra cosa, Kyoya sempai.- _Su voz cambió radicalmente.- _No hagas nada impropio mientras estés con ella.-_

Y luego colgó.

Kaoru suspiró. Por suerte, le había creído que era Hikaru. No pudo evitar que las últimas palabras que pronunció se callaran. Habían escapado de su boca por sí mismas. Por un momento, estuvo convencido de que su voz, normalmente más suave que la de su gemelo, había sonado increíblemente parecida a la de él. Vio a Hikaru, aún conmocionado por cómo Kaoru le había quitado el móvil. Ambos dirigieron sus miradas a la pantalla de la cámara.

En la imagen, Haruhi hacía una reverencia por respeto, y luego se retiraba, prácticamente corriendo, de la habitación. No alcanzaron a ver si kyoya la había seguido.

- Ah, _yokata.- _Suspiró Kaoru.- No actúes tan imprudentemente la próxima vez, Hikaru.- Le regañó.-

- _Gomen. _No sé qué pasó. Pudieron descubrirnos. ¡Es que aún no puedo creer que Kyoya sempai se atreviera a hacer tal cosa! ¡Si hubiera estado ahí, no habría dudado en darle un buen puñetazo!-.

- Me pregunto cómo se encontrará Haruhi.- Dijo, bajando la mirada.-

- La tenemos en la pantalla, podemos ver.-

- Sí, pero sabes que ella no muestra mucho al exterior cómo es lo que realmente siente. Aunque ahí se vea normal, podría estar mal internamente.-

Hikaru concordó con su gemelo. Vio que Haruhi cerró la puerta del cuarto atrás de sí, y se tiró de lleno en la cama, con la ropa y todo. Cómo le gustaría estar con ella ya mismo y poder confortarla.

-

_¿Por qué ha hecho eso?_

Sólo esa pregunta rondaba por su cabeza. Miraba al techo, como pidiéndole que le diera una explicación detallada de **porqué **Kyoya había actuado así. Aún sentía los nervios del arrinconamiento que le había hecho tan descaradamente. Él no era así. ¿Acaso lo había hecho apropósito? No lo creía. Esta vez no había ninguna lección que ameritara que Kyoya tomara el papel de villano. Se colocó las manos en los ojos, cubriéndoselos.

De pronto, escuchó unos ligeros golpes en la puerta del cuarto. No hacía falta ni preguntar de quién se trataba. Escuchaba la voz de Kyoya llamando su nombre, sin ninguna prisa ni ansiedad. Sólo la llamaba, como todos los días en el Host Club.

Las manos de sus ojos pasaron a colocarse en sus oídos. No tenía intención de abrirle ahora. Se quedaría ahí hasta que él cesara con sus ilógicos intentos de hacerla abrir la puerta. Se alegró mentalmente de haber cerrado con seguro.

Se paró de la cama, dio uno o dos paseos cortos alrededor de la habitación, para poder calmarse. La cabeza le daba vueltas, como si estuviera mareada. No era para menos, acababa de comer, que era un momento que ella disfrutaba mucho. Un disgusto después de un gusto nunca cae bien. Se sostuvo la cabeza durante unos segundos, meditando lo que había ocurrido. Aún tenía la sensación de respirar el aliento cercano de su sempai. Podía sentir su presencia tan cerca, aunque la puerta los separara. Sintió algo de temor y vergüenza por estar allí, con un contacto tan indirecto y a la vez directo con Kyoya. Le hacía creer que tenía algo con él. Los golpes de la puerta no cesaron hasta luego de unos minutos. Escuchó los pasos de Kyoya alejarse con lentitud y calma. No sabía cómo él podía mantenerse tan tranquilo después de esa experiencia. Y lo peor era que aquel momento no había durado ni diez minutos. Pero para ella, habían pasado siglos en cada segundo. No quería salir del cuarto. Se quedaría una semana entera si era necesario.

Se miró en el espejo frente a ella. Lo tenía al lado de la cama, y era de cuerpo entero. Serviría mucho para vestirse al día siguiente. Luego fue que recordó. Tenía que ir al instituto al día siguiente, y no podía salir de allí si no era con el "Obochama". Maldijo mentalmente el verse reducida a no poder salir de una mansión sola.

_No pensaré más en eso. Tengo sueño, y mañana hay clases. Debo dormirme ya._

Se llevó las manos a los tirantes del vestido. El modo de sacarlo le resultó difícil. Lo que quería era zafarse de eso ya. Por fin pudo con la trampa mortal en la que todas las chicas caen al colocarse un vestido de gala, y éste cayó hasta dejarla sólo con su ropa interior. Sintió como si un peso le hubiese sido extraído de su cuerpo. Se quitó el broche de su cabello y lo colocó en la mesita de noche frente a ella.

-

- Hikaru.- Lo llamó Kaoru.- Hikaru…-.

Hikaru no parecía querer escucharlo.

- ¡Hikaru!-. Gritó con reproche.-

- ¿_Nani?_-. Preguntó él.-

- No debemos hacer esto.-

- Pero, Kaoru…-.

- Hikaru, ya cuidamos de que nada pasara, ya hicimos lo que teníamos y lo que **queríamos **hacer. Ya no hace falta más la cámara hasta mañana.-

Hikaru no se atrevió a contradecir a Kaoru con ese tono que había empleado.

En la pantalla, podían ver claramente la figura virgen de Haruhi. Y como la cámara estaba frente a ella, tenían un ángulo agradable. Hikaru envidió a su hermano por un momento, porque aunque Kaoru dijera eso, sabía que quería ver a Haruhi tanto como él, pero aún así tenía la fuerza de voluntad de respetar el espacio de ella.

- De acuerdo.- Dijo, desconectando la cámara.-

- Bien.-

La imagen de la pantalla se convirtió en negro. Los gemelos sintieron una gran decepción. Estaban haciendo lo correcto, pero se sentían pésimo por no poder aprovechar una oportunidad así.

- Rayos, Kaoru.- Dijo Hikaru, golpeándose la cabeza con una almohada.-

- Ya. No tiene importancia. Vamos a dormir.- Dijo, recostándose en la cama.- Y apaga la luz, por favor.-

- Kaoru, ¿de verdad crees que voy a poder dormir esta noche, sabiendo que Haruhi está _como está _del otro lado de esa pantalla?-. Preguntó señalando al televisor.-

- No. Pero no te sientas mal. Yo tampoco podré dormir esta noche.-

-

Haruhi se colocó su pijama y se dispuso a acostarse y dormir. Aún le dolía la cabeza, pero no tenía las agallas de salir para pedir una pastilla para el dolor. Sabía que era algo totalmente mental, que pasaría pronto.

Creyó que podría descansar en paz, cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió de repente, dejando ver la figura de Kyoya en la puerta. Ella se tapó como pudo con las sábanas, pues su ropa para dormir dejaba ver mucho.

- Tengo llaves de cada cuarto en esta casa. ¿No se te había ocurrido?-.

Su corazón empezó a latirle con furia. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?

- Kyoya sempai, ¿qué…?-.

Él le interrumpió.

- Sólo quería decirte que tengo un mal despertar. Mañana levántate a tu hora normal, pero no salgas hasta que yo llegue, me tomo mi tiempo. Nos iremos juntos al instituto. Sólo era para que estuvieras advertida.- Dijo él.-

Haruhi no supo qué contestar.

- Oyasumi.- Terminó él.- Nos vemos mañana.-

Y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Haruhi se volvió a recostar, tratando de olvidar que eso acababa de pasar. Y fue cuando lo supo.

Ella tampoco podría dormir esa noche.

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. Chapter 5

Ohayo Minna san!!! Aquí Karegome reportándose luego de un examen de biología y otro de química. Se podrán imaginar. Pero bueno, vengo feliz y muy contenta de ver todo lo que han comentado y la cantidad de gente que ha estado leyendo. ¡Eso sí que aviva el espíritu! Bueno, sin más que agregar, a excepción de un torrente de alegría, les dejo mi historia. Capítulo 5!!!!!

-

La noche fue pesada, cargada de pensamientos. La mente de Haruhi no paraba de pensar mientras miraba al techo. Se decía a sí misma que debía parar pronto o sino no podría dormir, pero al segundo siguiente ya creaba una nueva perspectiva en su cabeza. Se movía de un lado al otro, creyendo que lo que le incomodaba era la posición, pero no había forma de estar inconforme con aquella cama, digna de una reina. En cuanto se vino a dar cuenta, la noche se había ido tan rápido como había llegado. El amanecer iba colándose poco a poco por su ventana, y la luz le fue cubriendo desde los pies a la cabeza. Increíblemente, aunque no hubiera dormido prácticamente nada esa noche, no se sentía cansada. Más bien, era un alivio saber que ya había amanecido. Los divinos rayos solares la calmaban en cuanto hacían contacto con su piel. Tal vez lo que la había mantenido despierta y pensativa no había sido otra cosa que la oscuridad. No había estado tan despierta en mucho tiempo. No podía creer que la sorpresa del día anterior le hubiese afectado tanto como para llegar a eso.

_¿Qué voy a hacer cuando tenga que ver a Kyoya sempai? _Se preguntaba.

No sabría qué decirle. Se quedaría mirándolo un rato, preguntándose si sería él quien iniciara una conversación, como en la limusina. Pero al cabo de unos minutos, se daría cuenta de que él no tendría intenciones de tocar el tema. ¿Por qué? Porque un Ootori no habla de esa clase de asuntos camino al Instituto.

Por fin se levantó, y fue allí cuando sintió su mente descargada, y finalmente, dispuesta a relajarse. Lástima que ahora iba a ver clases, le habría gustado quedarse así más tiempo.

Se colocó su uniforme, el que la hacía verse como un chico. Se quedó unos momentos frente al espejo, comparando la imagen frente a ella con la que había tenido la noche anterior para bajar a cenar. Qué diferencia. Sin embargo, ver ese cambio le calmaba, como asegurándole que nada malo podía pasar mientras ella fuese un Host. Porque las chicas siempre son las que se amargan la vida, ¿verdad? Quizá por eso su conciencia acerca de los sexos siempre había sido más baja que la de una persona normal. Si se veía como "Haruhi kun" nadie le reprocharía nada, y Kyoya sempai no podría hablarle en el Instituto como a una chica, porque había muchas miradas curiosas que se daban cuenta de hasta el más mínimo movimiento que hicieran. No podían distraerse pensando en la Haruhi que nadie conocía. Se debía limitar, mientras fuera en público, a ser un chico.

Pero, últimamente, sentía que algo estaba empezando a cambiar.

¿Por qué ahora su conciencia de los sexos se percibía ligeramente más preocupada?

Sería, posiblemente, porque estaban cambiando sus pensamientos. Y no solamente había cambiado ella, Kyoya sempai se lo había demostrado ayer. Se preguntó si los otros Host también estarían cambiando.

_En momentos así, uno extraña los días en los que no importaba de qué género fueras, siempre podías jugar. _Pensó.

Y de eso se trataba ese disfraz de chico, ¿no? Siempre, sus seis compañeros lo habían considerado un juego.

Pero ya estaba convirtiéndose en algo diferente.

-

Justo como había imaginado, Kyoya evitó tocar el tema de lo que había ocurrido. Ella lo había esperado aproximadamente media hora, y él bajó por las escaleras, ya listo para irse. Se subieron a la limusina de él, luego de ser insistentemente despedidos por todos los criados de la mansión, y no hablaron casi nada más camino a Ouran.

Aún así, ambos querían romper ese silencio. Hasta el más sangre fría de todos, no soportaría un silencio capaz de cortarles las lenguas. Así que había que cambiarlo.

- ¿Has dormido bien?-. Le preguntó Kyoya.-

Obviamente, ella mintió.

- Sí. Tardé un poco, pero al final dormí bastante.-

- ¿Qué te mantuvo despierta?-.

- ¿Eh? Pero si te he dicho que sólo fue al principio…-.

- Haruhi, cuando alguien no duerme, eso se nota.- Dijo secamente.-

Nuevamente, los agudos poderes mentales de su sempai la habían descubierto.

- No creo que tú desconozcas mis motivos para no haber dormido, sempai.- Le dijo ella serenamente.- Pero, afortunadamente, no tengo sueño.-

- Son buenas noticias. Hoy tienes que trabajar en el club. Muchas clientas se decepcionaron ayer por tu ausencia.-

- ¿Y eso significa…?-.

- Trabajo extra, Haruhi.-

Ni siquiera podía dejar eso un día. Verdaderamente, era admirable una persona que pudiera adaptarse a cualquier situación, sin importar cuan delicada fuera.

- Acerca de ayer…-. Empezó ella.-

- ¿De verdad te ha sorprendido tanto?-. Preguntó, como si sus razones hubieran sido suficientemente claras.-

- La verdad, sí. No me lo esperaba.-

- Eres demasiado inocente, Haruhi.- Dijo él, encogiéndose un poco de hombros.- No es algo malo, pero sí algo irritante cuando alguien quiere hacerte notar algo.-

- ¿Qué quieres decir, sempai?-. Preguntó arqueando una ceja.-

- A eso me refiero. Tú tienes la culpa por no darte cuenta cuando alguien quiere transmitirte algo.-

Ella seguía sin entender.

- En mi caso, creo que la única manera de darte a entender lo que pienso sobre ti fue tomar ese comportamiento contigo. Y, sinceramente, aún no veo que lo comprendas.-

- Sempai, _gomen, _pero no entiendo lo que intentas decir.-

Kyoya rió. Sus sospechas eran ciertas después de todo.

- Esa respuesta me lo confirme todo. Aún cuando tomé esa actitud contigo, tú sigues sin entender.-

- ¿Entender qué?-.

- Me pregunto si tendré que llegar más lejos la próxima vez para hacer que lo captes.-

Haruhi se sobresaltó. ¿Qué había querido decir con "llegar más lejos"?

- Sempai…-.

- ¿No lo tienes todavía, verdad, Haruhi?-.

Ya se estaba hartando de que Kyoya no dijera directamente lo que pensaba.

- ¿Podrías ser más claro?-.

En los ojos de Kyoya, Haruhi vio reflejadas unas expresiones de resignación y de decepción. Desde luego, no muy notables, tratándose de Kyoya.

- Haruhi, ¿tú estás de acuerdo en que para mí no hay méritos en estar contigo?-.

- Eso ya lo sé.-

- Entonces, ¿por qué habría de comportarme como lo hago si no hay méritos de por medio?-.

Ella dudó. Tal vez ya empezaba a comprender un poco. El sólo imaginarlo la perturbó. Quería estar segura.

- No lo sé.-

- ¿Lo ves? Sigues sin notar lo que la gente opina de ti.-

- Siempre he sido poco interesada en lo que otros opinen de mí, sempai. Casi nunca presto atención a lo que los desconocidos apuntan sobre mi personalidad.-

- No sólo los desconocidos, también la gente cercana a ti.-

Cuando dijo eso, Haruhi sintió una parte doliéndole en su interior. Ella consideraba que comprendía muy bien a sus amigos. Ellos nunca le habían ocultado casi nada. ¿Qué podría estar mal?

- Tomemos un ejemplo. Asumo que te acuerdas bien de Arai kun.- Dijo Kyoya, como si estuviera hablando con una niña de cuatro años.-

- Claro. La última vez que lo vi fue en Karuizawa.-

Kyoya se pasó una mano por la frente, indignándose.

- ¿Qué más?-.

- Estuvimos recordando cosas del pasado.-

- ¿No te acuerdas de más nada?-.

- ¿Debería recordar más? Arai kun siempre ha sido mi amigo.-

- Y enamorado.- Concluyó él.- Y tú ni siquiera lo notaste sino hasta un año después de su confesión, cuando él no dijo con palabras directas, sin rodeos.-

- Ya lo sé. Y me sentí terriblemente mal por eso.-

De repente, Haruhi creyó seguirle el paso a Kyoya. Pero no creía que fuera posible que ninguno del club, ni él pudieran esconderle algo así a ella.

- Nunca te das cuenta de cuando alguien está interesado en ti, Haruhi.- Afirmó él, mirándola directo a los ojos.- Y como yo no soy de las personas que suele decir las cosas personales de forma directa, supongo que esa verdad ha pasado desapercibida.-

- ¿Qué verdad?-.

- Que no me importa si hay méritos o no de por medio cuando se trata de ti. Si me comporté así ayer, fue solamente para que por fin te dieras cuenta de que me siento atraído por ti. Pero ni siquiera así has logrado darte cuenta. En parte, es mi culpa, por haber optado una opción tan radical. Y por eso me pregunto, Haruhi, ¿si ni siquiera de esa forma lo has notado, qué tendré que hacer la próxima vez para que de verdad entiendas que me gustas? ¿Acostarme de una vez contigo?-.

Sus palabras habían sonado muy crudas, pero había algo debajo de aquella coraza. Había un Kyoya que quería darle a entender a Haruhi lo distraída que estaba siendo, que él quería decirle algo, y ella no lo escuchaba. Ella lo miró unos segundos, anonadada. Las acciones de Kyoya no habían sido más que una manera de transmitirle lo que él sentía.

- ¿Eso quiere decir, que no ibas a hacerme nada ayer?-.

- No.- Respondió él.- Por mucho que quiera estar contigo, no podría hacerlo sabiendo que tú no comprendes cómo me siento. Y además, besarte en el comedor de mi mansión no habría sido lo más lógico que podría haber hecho. ¿Qué dirían los del servicio si nos hubieran encontrado?-.

Ella apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas. Si no había podido descubrir lo que Kyoya había querido decirle, ¿de qué más se estaba perdiendo por ser tan ingenua?

- Pero, entonces, ¿tú…?-.

Kyoya la miró, interesado en lo que iba a decir.

- ¿Tú…me amas?-. Preguntó.-

Se sentía tan extraño preguntar algo así en una situación como esa. Se sintió estúpida en cuanto notó en Kyoya suspiraba, obviamente, contando con que ella diría algo así.

- Podría decirse.- Respondió él.-

Haruhi no supo qué contestar. Inexplicablemente, el espacio se le hizo reducido. Era como si ahora sólo fueran ella y Kyoya en todo el mundo. Y era incómodo. Ella no sabía cómo corresponder a un sentimiento semejante, y no sabía cómo actuar frente a una confesión (si se le podía llamar así) de Kyoya. Esquivó los ojos de él y sintió sus mejillas arder. Kyoya habló para tranquilizarla.

- No te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo. No tienes que ponerte así.- Dijo, mirando por la ventana de la limusina.- Sólo te estoy diciendo que deberías darte cuenta de lo que otros piensan de ti. No digo que debas traumarte por lo que gente de Ouran diga, pero, nosotros, el Host club, ¿qué somos para ti, Haruhi?-.

Ella trató de recuperar la voz.

- Son mis amigos. Por mucho que no los soporte, son mis amigos. Yo disfruto estar en el Host club.-

- Si somos tus amigos, debes saber que es importante conocer lo que el otro piensa. Yo sé que tú te muestras reacia a reconocer lo que siente Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, incluso Honey sempai y Mori sempai.- Dijo con gravedad.- Y no es porque tengas malas intenciones, sino porque simplemente no te das cuenta. Somos tus amigos, ¿qué podría estar mal con eso? Pero el hecho es, Haruhi, que lo que nos incomoda es justamente eso. Tú no te das cuenta de nada.-

Kyoya estaba siendo muy crudo con ella. Cada comentario era como una espina que se le incrustaba a Haruhi en el corazón. Si sus amigos querían decirle algo, siempre podían hacerlo, siempre había sido así. Su relación se basaba en la sinceridad, ¿no?

- Ya nos conoces a todos, Haruhi. Llevas tiempo con nosotros. Bastante, por cierto. Ya conoces todos nuestros comportamientos y costumbres. Sabes el pasado de cada uno se nosotros. Y siempre trataste de ser nuestra amiga, o lo que tú considerabas amiga. Pero ya no eres solamente la chica que nos debe dinero y que trabajará hasta pagarlo. No. Apuesto que hasta tú te has enterado de que algo ha cambiado.-

- Kyoya sempai, no sigas.- Pidió ella, aún sin mirarlo.-

- Ya hay más que sólo roce amistoso entre todos. ¿O es que tú no sientes las excesivas atenciones que algunos tenemos contigo?-.

- _Yamete…-. _

- Quizá porque estamos cambiando, estamos creciendo todos. El año que viene ya Tamaki y yo estaremos en tercer año, y los gemelos y tú en segundo. Incluso, pronto se graduarán Mori sempai y Honey sempai. Ellos ya son, prácticamente, adultos.-

- _Yamete…-._

- Cuando pasamos de nivel, nuestros intereses cambian. Porque ya no somos simplemente niños. En especial en Ouran. No sé si tú seguirás el mismo camino, pero los herederos de grandes empresas y corporaciones tienen que elegir rápidamente sus caminos. Incluso, van pensando en la familia que quieren formar.-

- Sempai.-

- Y eso es lo que tú ignoras en cuanto a nosotros, Haruhi. Todos y cada uno de los Host, ya estamos pensando en lo que queremos para el futuro. Y en algunos casos, esos futuros te incluyen a ti, ¿sabías? ¿O es que creías que todos éramos de verdad un montón de niños que se divierten en el Instituto?-.

- ¡_Yamete kudasai!-. _Gritó ella.-

Ya tenía suficiente con que se lo echaran en cara.

- Jamás te he considerado a ti un niño, Kyoya sempai.-

- ¿Y los demás?-.

- Admito que…-.

- Tú creías que, lo que respecta a Tamaki, los gemelos y Honey sempai, son aún muy inmaduros. Tal vez tengas razón. Aún les falta aprender. Pero lo están intentando. Ellos ya saben lo que quieren ser. Lo tienen bien claro. Pero, no creo que tú estés nada clara.-

- Lo sé.-

Instintivamente, una lágrima había resbalado por su mejilla.

- Esta experiencia, mientras tu padre está en el hospital, ha sido muy conveniente para todos. Nos está brindando la oportunidad de darnos cuenta de los cambios que han venido aconteciendo.-

- Yo no tenía idea.-

- _Wakateru. _Lo sé. Siempre lo he sabido. Y me disculpo si mis maneras de hacértelo llegar no han sido las mejores.-

Haruhi no se limpió el rostro. Dejó que las lágrimas fueran saliendo, una detrás de la otra. No las quiso detener. Sabía que si lo hacía, aflorarían luego, quizá en el salón de clases, y no quería que nadie se diera cuenta. Trató de esconder la mirada, colocando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. No quería ver a Kyoya, con oírlo ya tenía suficiente. Le dolía. Y lo peor era que quizá le dolía igual o de peor manera a los del Host club. Pero no acababa de entender. ¿Kyoya quería decirle que él no era el único que estaba enamorado de ella? Ya tenía suficiente con él. No quería llorar más esa semana.

- Hoy te toca quedarte en casa de otro de nosotros. Tu maleta será llevada luego a la próxima casa. No te preocupes por nada, que yo me ocuparé de eso. Mañana es viernes. Tal vez tengas que quedarte en casa de uno el fin de semana. Me encargaré de hacerle llegar todas las noticias a Ranka san.-

Nuevamente, el vicepresidente había salido para hacer aparición. Kyoya tampoco quería que fueran a Ouran con semejantes caras. Él sabía que también se debía de ver igual de conmocionado que Haruhi. Quiso cambiar de tema para suavizar la situación. Tal vez había sido muy duro en su explicación. Pero ya era hora de que alguien se lo dijera.

- ¿Estás bien?-. Preguntó a Haruhi.- Ya llegamos.-

Ella sacó un pañuelo de su maletín y se quitó los restos de lágrimas que quedaban en su cara.

- Sí. No quiero que crean que estuve muy triste. No me dejarían tranquila por el resto del día. Trataré de actuar normal.-

- Será lo mejor.- Concordó él.-

La puerta de la limusina fue abierta por el chofer, y los dos bajaron. Cuando estuvieron frente a la entrada de Ouran, Kyoya la llamó.

- Haruhi.-

- ¿_Nani?-._

Él posó su dedo índice sobre su mejilla izquierda, y quitó un diminuto resto de agua salada de la cara de Haruhi. Una pequeña prueba de su llanto que el pañuelo no había sabido quitar. En cuanto él quitó su dedo, ella tocó su mejilla, avergonzada.

- Gracias por decirme esas cosas, sempai.-

Antes de darle tiempo a él de contestar, Haruhi ya había dado media vuelta y había echado a correr a su salón, dejando a Kyoya solo. No era con él con quien debería lidiar en cuanto llegara al aula 1-A.

-

- **¡HARUHI!**-.

Los gritos del pasillo eran perturbadores. Los alumnos del aula 1-A se preguntaban a qué se debía tanto alboroto. Alguien había estado gritando ruidosamente el nombre de Haruhi, quien estaba tranquilamente sentada en su asiento.

Se sostuvo la cabeza, preparándose mentalmente para lo que iba llegando. Conocía perfectamente esas voces.

_Diez…nueve…ocho…_

Los pasos se fueron acercando, y se iban haciendo más ruidosos.

- ¡Haruhi! ¡Haruhi! ¡Haruhi!-.

_Siete…seis…cinco… cuatro…_

Se notaba que iban corriendo. Se escuchaba cómo se golpeaban con peatones en el pasillo, daban disculpas rápidas y seguían corriendo.

- ¡Haruhi!-.

_Tres…dos…uno…_

_Ya están aquí._

- ¡HARUHI!-.

La puerta del salón se abrió a la velocidad de un rayo, dejando pasar a dos muchachos pelirrojos. Respiraban agitadamente, como si hubieran estado corriendo en un maratón de atletas. Se notaba lo desordenado de sus cabellos y lo desarreglados de sus uniformes por haberse apurado tanto. Incluso a Haruhi se le hizo extraño que se hubieran echado a correr tanto.

- Hikaru, Kaoru, ¿qué les pasó?-. Preguntó ella, acercándoseles.-

En cuanto oyeron su voz, ambos levantaron la vista con ojos chispeantes. Hikaru no podía hablar de lo cansado que había quedado, y se apoyaba en la pared del salón a duras penas, con Kaoru, en igual estado, sosteniéndose de él.

- Ha…ruhi…-.Empezó a decir Hikaru.-

- ¿Te encuentras…bien?-. Terminó Kaoru, ahogándose con el aliento.-

- Por supuesto que estoy bien, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?-.

Con sólo ver las caras de los gemelos, se podía decir que la respuesta los había dejado perplejos y horrorizados.

- ¿Cómo que "por qué no habría de estarlo"?-. Preguntó Hikaru, ya recuperando sus fuerzas y logrando separarse de la pared para queda frente a ella-. ¡Si hemos visto lo que hicieron Kyoya semp…!-.

Kaoru se lanzó sobre la espalda de su gemelo, tumbándolo y tapándole la boca. No podía creer que hiciera falta hacer eso dos veces la misma semana. Le lanzó un comentario mental, que seguramente, Hikaru recibió de inmediato.

_¡No digas nada! ¡Nos vas a meter en problemas!_

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste, Hikaru?-. Preguntó Haruhi, agachándose para quedar a la altura del tumbado Hikaru.- Kaoru, por favor, si sigues tapándole así la boca lo vas a asfixiar.- Dijo al gemelo más joven.-

- ¡Claro! ¡Disculpa, Hikaru!-. Dijo Kaoru, quitándosele de encima.-

Hikaru le lanzó una mirada molesta a Kaoru. Pero se recuperó y se paró de nuevo, ya más calmado. En el fondo, sabía que se lo agradecía a Kaoru.

- Estuvimos preocupados por ti, no creemos que nadie pueda cuidarte mejor que nosotros.- Dijo con expresión dolida.-

Obviamente, estaba actuando. No podían permitir que Haruhi supiera lo de la cámara. Y, a propósito, no veía que ella llevara el broche con ella.

- ¡Haruhi! ¿Por qué no llevas puesto el broche que te regalamos?-. Le recriminó Hikaru.-

- Hikaru, no puedo usar un broche con este uniforme, se vería muy extraño en un chico, ¿no crees?-.

Desde atrás, Kaoru se golpeó la frente con la mano, resignado.

- Sólo asegúrate de llevarlo siempre contigo cuando no vistas como hombre, Haruhi.- Le dijo Kaoru.-

- ¿Por qué?-. Preguntó ella.-

- Pues porque es un regalo que te hemos dado con mucho cariño.- Dijeron a coro, fingiendo que iban a llorar.-

- No podrá ser, Hikaru. ¿Será que Haruhi chan ya no nos quiere?-. Preguntó Kaoru, con tristeza en su rostro.-

- ¡No puede ser, Kaoru! Ella es nuestra mejor amiga. Incluso hemos decidido que la adoptaremos algún día. Ella nos quiere mucho.-

- ¡Pero si no lleva el regalo tan especial que le hemos dado!-.

- Haruhi, nos has lastimado. Y como compensación, debes prometernos llevar nuestro regalo siempre contigo.- Terminó Hikaru.-

La actuación que le habían montado a Haruhi, tal y como esperaban, llamó la atención de todas las chicas del salón, que miraban expectantes cuál sería la respuesta de Haruhi.

- ¡Kya! Haruhi kun, ¡No desprecies a Hikaru kun y a Kaoru kun!-.

- ¡Te han hecho un regalo! ¡No seas malo!-.

- ¡Haruhi kun! ¡Haruhi kun!-.

Tanto griterío la estaba afectando. Haruhi sintió una gota de sudor caerle por la nuca, nerviosa.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Lo prometo!-.

Y, como siempre, otro plan de los gemelos surte efecto.

- ¡Gracias Haruhi chan!-. Dijo Hikaru, sonriéndole con picardía.-

- Sabíamos que aceptarías.- Dijo Kaoru, de igual manera.-

Ya todo el mundo calmado, el trío de compañeros de sentó en sus asientos. Hikaru y Kaoru miraban con insistencia a la chica en medio de ellos.

- ¿Qué pasa?-. Preguntó ella al notar su insistencia.-

- Es que se nos había olvidado como era tenerte en medio de nosotros, como faltaste ayer. No te imaginas lo solos que nos sentimos.- Dijo Hikaru.-

- No te imaginas cómo te extrañamos. Y se siente maravilloso volver a tenerte de vuelta.-

- Así que… ¿Por qué no nos compensas prometiendo que de ahora en adelante compartirás cama con nosotros y almuerzas todos los días con nosotros en la cafetería?-. Propuso Hikaru, tratando de parecer lo más inocente que un Hitachiin podía ser.-

- Nos harías muy felices.- Terminó Kaoru.-

_Sólo fue un día que falté. No comprendo porqué tanta alegría. _Pensó ella.

De pronto, la conversación que había tenido con Kyoya regresó a su mente. No los comprendía, y eso era lo que supuestamente les dolía a ellos. Al recordarlo, quiso mostrarse lo menos cortante posible ese día. Así que se dirigió a sus compañeros con una sonrisa digna de ella.

- Gracias por preocuparse por mí. Hikaru, Kaoru.- Dijo, sinceramente.- Lamento tener que negarme a la primera proposición, pero… me encantaría almorzar hoy con ustedes en la cafetería.-

Los dos pelirrojos escucharon asombrados esas palabras. ¡Les había sonreído! Les había sonreído, no como compañero Host, ¡sino como chica!

Al cabo de dos segundos, ya sus caras estaban completamente rojas, aún mucho más que sus cabellos.

- ¿Les pasó algo?-. Preguntó ella dulcemente y sin dejar de sonreír.-

_¡Maldición! ¡Qué linda!_

- Ess…esto…-. Empezó Kaoru.- ¿No has sacado todavía el siguiente papelito, Haruhi?-. Preguntó.-

- Todavía no. Aún tengo los nombres conmigo. Lo sacaré de una vez.- Dijo ella, buscando en su bolso.-

Hikaru se paró de su asiento y fue hasta donde estaba Kaoru, para susurrarle al oído.

- ¿Qué fue eso? ¡Aún siento la cara ardiéndome!-.

- No lo sé. ¿Crees que haya pasado algo con Kyoya sempai?-.

- ¡Más le vale que no si no quiere que lo golpee!-.

- Aunque, sinceramente, no me molestó esa sonrisa.-

- …A mí tampoco.-

Mientras ellos hablaban, Haruhi había sacado ya el próximo papel. Leyó el nombre, y no supo si sorprenderse o sonreír aliviada. Al ver que su cara no cambiaba de expresión, los gemelos vieron el nombre por encima de su hombro. La decepción los invadió, pero se sentían más tranquilos con este Host que con Kyoya sempai.

- Bueno…será mejor que empieces a prepararte para comer pasteles, Haruhi.- Dijo Kaoru.- Honey sempai te tendrá bien alimentada, puedes estar tranquila.-

- Seguro estará feliz de saber que ya es su turno.- Dijo Hikaru.-

_Yokkata. _Pensó ella. _Siempre puedo contar con Honey sempai. _

Era un alivio saber que el próximo protector que tendría iba a ser alguien igual de dulce que un pastel.

CONTINUARÁ…


	6. Chapter 6

Konichi wa!!!! Aquí Karegome reportándose al terminar sus exámenes!!!! Estoy lo que se llama relajada por fin!!!! Y como mis notas me han dejado complacida, estoy de muy buen humor para proseguir con mi fic. Gracias por la paciencia y por los reviews que me han dejado. Espero que me sigan dejando muchos más!!!

Ahora sí, disfruten!!!

-

Uno debía admitir que, luego de haber tenido que enfrentarse cara a cara con Ootori Kyoya, era maravillosamente confortante el poder estar con alguien tan opuesto como lo es Honey sempai. Al tener ese nombre entre sus manos, Haruhi sintió un inmenso alivio en su interior. Dobló rápidamente el papelito y lo puso en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, quedando así, otro Host fuera de la lista de espera.

Hikaru y Kaoru habían quedado decepcionados. Les habría gustado pasar ese día con ella, en especial después de haber visto semejantes escenas el día anterior. Se preguntaban si Haruhi podría vestirse igual de hermosa para ellos que como lo había hecho con Kyoya sempai. Ansiaban poder estar con ella. Y no solamente les gustaría verla vestida así.

Aunque no quisieran decirlo, la culpa no los dejaba tranquilos por no haber aprovechado la ocasión de ver a su compañera con menos ropa de la habitual.

Se reprocharon mentalmente los pensamientos. Quisieron aligerar el ambiente con un poco de charla.

- ¡No es justo! Yo pensaba que por fin sería nuestro turno, Kaoru.- Dijo Hikaru.-

- Tranquilo, Hikaru. Recuerda, no debemos parecer muy desesperados frente a Haruhi, o creerá que estamos pensando algo indigno.- Acotó Kaoru.-

- La verdad, no me sorprendería que así fuera.- Dijo ella con sencillez.- Ustedes nunca han sido del todo inocentes.-

- ¿En serio, Haruhi chan?-. Preguntó Hikaru, colocándose a pocos metros de su rostro, con una sonrisa sospechosa en la cara.- Si nosotros somos sólo unos pobres niños solitarios.-

- Y lo único que queremos es tener a alguien que rompa esa soledad de dos personas.- Dijo Kaoru, imitando a su hermano.-

Haruhi, a diferencia de otras veces, se afectó un poco. Las palabras de su sempai le llegaron a la memoria, y se avergonzó al tener en frente a Hikaru y Kaoru de esa forma. Sin embargo, aún era demasiado temprano como para exigirle a Haruhi que cambiara. Sin darse cuenta, se le había escapado uno de sus típicos comentarios.

- Creo que están demasiado cerca. Necesito mi espacio.- Dijo inocentemente.-

Los dos rostros frente a ella se quedaron de piedra. No importaba cuanto trataran, las reacciones de la chica siempre eran las mismas. ¡Eso los deprimía! Les habría gustado saber porqué la única chica que había llamados su atención, ¡era también la única que no se volvía loca al verlos actuar así!

Supusieron que era por eso mismo que les había interesado la primera vez.

- Debo ver si puedo decirle a Honey sempai lo del papelito a la hora del almuerzo.- Dijo ella pensativamente, una vez que los gemelos se hubieron sentado correctamente.-

- ¿Eso quiere decir que realmente irás a la cafetería?-. Preguntó Kaoru, ansioso.-

- Hai. Ya les he dicho que sí.- Respondió ella.-

- ¡Yatta!-. Gritó Hikaru con emoción.- Rara vez decides aparecerte por allá.-

- Me imagino que Tamaki sempai se alegrará, tomando en cuenta cómo se puso la última vez que fui a almorzar ahí.-

Ante la sola mención del nombre del King, ambos gemelos fruncieron los ceños ligeramente. Hikaru dio un bufido por lo bajo y Kaoru simplemente se apoyó en su escritorio con una postura indiferente.

- Sí. Lastimosamente, no fue por él que fuiste la última vez.- Indicó Kaoru.-

- ¿Eh?-. Quiso saber ella.-

- Según yo lo recuerdo, fue porque tú estabas preocupada por nosotros que decidiste ir. ¿Recuerdas? La vez que tuvimos una pelea.- Dijo Hikaru, sonando ofendido.-

- Y, de hecho, fue toda una pelea fingida, ¿verdad?-. Dijo ella, dando justo en el blanco.- Tal vez ni siquiera debí haber ido aquél día para asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien. Ustedes siempre terminan engañándome.-

Esta vez, Kaoru abandonó su porte frío para volverse rápidamente hacia Haruhi, mientras que Hikaru abría desmesuradamente sus ojos.

- _¡Sonna!_ ¡Haruhi chan! Nosotros nunca te hemos engañado.- Dijeron a toda prisa.-

- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué hay de la vez que se robaron mi lápiz favorito y lo vendieron por Internet?-.

- Bueno, eso fue…-.

- ¿Y qué hay de la vez que fuimos a Karuizawa y me engañaron para que pudiera salir contigo, Hikaru?-.

- _Matte!!! _ Eso fue algo estrictamente necesario.-

- ¿Y qué hay de la vez cuando fueron a mi casa **sin mí consentimiento** con todo el club para "ver mi estilo de vida"?-.

- ¡Pero sí fue idea de Tono!-.

- ¿Y qué hay de la vez cuando…?-.

- ¡Bien, ya! ¡Basta!-.

- Tal vez sí te juguemos algunas pequeñas e inofensivas bromas.- Dijo Hikaru.-

- Pero sabes que es porque eres nuestro juguete más divertido.- Completó Kaoru.-

- Ya les he dicho que no soy su juguete.-

- ¡Sí lo eres! -.

No había caso en hablar con ellos. Aunque los contradijera siempre, ellos siempre creían tener la razón. Haruhi decidió no intentar más. Ya iba a empezar su clase. Los gemelos la miraban, como esperando que dijera algo más, pero ella los dejó con las ganas de seguir. Sacó su libro correspondiente a la materia y lo abrió en una página de ejercicios para empezar a hacerlos. Mientras ella escribía tranquilamente en su cuaderno, pudo escuchar que ellos se acomodaban en sus asientos, resignados. Pero, quizá, lo que más le sorprendió, fue escucharlos decir…

- Sabes que aunque siempre te molestemos…-. Dijo Kaoru.-

- …eres nuestra mejor amiga, Haruhi.- Terminó Hikaru.-

- Nuestra, solamente.-  Culminaron en un susurro apenado, escondiendo sus miradas en sus asientos.-

Haruhi percibió cómo la punta de su lapicero de rompía al hacer contacto con la hoja de papel del cuaderno. Nuevamente, sintió que había cosas de las que no se estaba enterando. ¿Acaso tendría que vivir recordando siempre su última conversación con Kyoya? Sinceramente, no quería. Él había dicho que no solo él tenía sentimientos por ella, o al menos eso era lo que le había entendido, pero, ¿cómo estar segura ahora? Si le habían dicho que su problema era precisamente no entender nunca lo que los demás querían decirle. Ahora no tenía manera de saber lo que nadie quería decir. Afortunadamente, para eso es que sirve la escuela en muchos casos. Para ayudarle a olvidar, aunque fuese por unas cuantas horas, todo aquello que la aquejaba, porque debía estar atenta a lo que dijera su maestro. Tal vez por eso siempre había sido tan buena en el Instituto. Había tantas cosas que no sabía, que las clases se ocupaban de borrarlas fácilmente. Pero ahora, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Fujioka Haruhi, no tenía ganas de estudiar.

Cómo le encantaría que su padre saliera pronto del hospital.

-

- Hoe, Kyoya…-. Lo llamó.- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-.

El muchacho de lentes no le prestó atención. Últimamente, nunca lo hacía. Eso le molestaba.

- Kyoya.- Siguió llamándolo.- De verdad necesito hablar contigo… Kyoya... Kyoya…-.

- No fastidies tanto, Tamaki. Trato de concentrarme, y tu voz en mi oreja no ayuda para nada.- Le dijo su compañero.-

Tamaki estaba prácticamente pegado a Kyoya, con la esperanza de que por fin le devolviera la palabra, pero nada funcionaba. No había podido conciliar la paz desde que su adorada hija se había ido con su mejor amigo. Era cierto que confiaba en Kyoya. Era la madre, debía hacerlo. Pero un padre nunca puede mantener la calma sabiendo absolutamente nada del paradero de su hija por toda una tarde, ¿verdad?

- Kyoya.- Volvió a llamarlo.-

Kyoya se lamentó por milésima vez en su mente. No podía esperar a que Suo Tamaki se rindiera. No pudo menos que seguir ignorándolo.

- ¡Kyoya!-.

Mala señal, estaba elevando la voz. Hizo como que leía su libro de matemáticas con mucho interés. Tamaki no se rindió.

- ¡HOE, KYOYA! ¡CREO QUE DEBERÍAS IR A UN DOCTOR PARA QUE TE REVISE! ¡CREO QUE NO ESTÁS OYENDO BIEN!-. Le gritó en todo el oído.-

Todos los presentes en el aula se volvieron a verlos. El maestro los vio con una mirada severa. Kyoya creyó haberse quedado sin sentido de la audición. Miró a Tamaki con una expresión asesina.

- Puedo oír perfectamente, Tamaki.- Dijo con los dientes apretados.-

- ¡OH! ¡GRACIAS A DIOS! ¡DE VERDAD ME HABÍA PREOCUPADO MUCHO, KYOYA! ¿¡QUÉ SERÍA DE TI SI TE OCURRIERA UNA TRAGEDIA COMO DEJAR DE OÍR!?-. Se abalanzó sobre su amigo y lo abrazó eufóricamente.-

Sólo a él se le habría ocurrido creer eso.

Las muchachas emitieron gritos de emoción al ver el abrazo, mientras que Kyoya rogaba porque un rayo le partiera la cabeza al rubio idiota que tenía por amigo.

La campana sonó, dando fin a su primera clase, por lo que el profesor no pudo darles una reprimenda. El hombre salió del aula, y los alumnos se pusieron a conversar, mientras esperaban a que llegara el siguiente maestro.

- ¿Ahora sí podemos hablar? No me asustes así. De verdad creí que no podía oírme.- Dijo Tamaki con una sonrisa.- ¿Cómo fueron las cosas con nuestra hija?-.

- ¿Realmente quieres hacer un hábito de eso de "nuestra hija" y la actuación de "marido y mujer"?-. Preguntó, recuperando su audición luego del tremendo grito.-

- ¿A qué te refieres?-. Preguntó el rubio, sin entender.-

_Ya me estoy cansando de la gente así. _Pensó para sí mismo, Kyoya. No quería dar el mismo sermón dos veces en un día a dos personas distintas.

- Todo fue normal, como debió ser. Haruhi se comportó como siempre. No hubo mayores inconvenientes.- Dijo.-

- _Sokka.- _

Algo en el tono del rubio no sonó muy convincente. Kyoya se volvió para mirar a Tamaki, por primera vez en ese día, con la intención de tomarlo en serio, y vio unos ojos tristes y poco alentadores. No pudo evitar sorprenderse de verlo así. Tal parecía que Tamaki había sido despojado de la razón que lo mantenía vivo. Miraba a Kyoya como quien mira a un psicólogo.

- Oye, Okaa san… ¿No crees que, a veces los hijos pueden llegar a tener preferencia sobre los padres?-. Preguntó, apoyado sobre el escritorio de Kyoya en posición de descanso.-

Kyoya tardó en responder. Antes de que pudiera hablar, Tamaki continuó.

- Es que siento que he perdido mucho tiempo valioso, y que mis lazos fraternales con nuestra hija han decaído notablemente. Haruhi y yo casi ni hablamos ya. Sólo nos vemos en el club, y es tan…normal. No me gusta que así sean las cosas. Las relaciones de un padre con su hija deben ser más especiales cada día. ¿Será que…Haruhi, nuestra querida hija… te ha elegido como su padre favorito? ¿Será que ya no le importo más como padre?-.

Si fuera capaz de echarse en una esquina a llorar, lo habría hecho. Tamaki siempre había tenido en Kyoya un amigo incondicional, pues era lo que él siempre quería. Kyoya sólo escuchaba. Siempre. Kyoya se molestaba en oír cada detalle de sus problemas, de lo que lo aquejaba, y lo mejor era que no importaba lo estúpida o ilógica que fuera la situación, Kyoya jamás decía nada al respecto. Solamente lo escuchaba. Y eso era lo que más ayudaba a Tamaki. La inexpresiva cara de Kyoya había sido su soporte durante tanto tiempo, que se había vuelto algo necesario.

- Por eso estoy preocupado, Okaa san.- Dijo.- Yo deseo que nuestra hija sea feliz, pero ¿qué debo hacer si ella es feliz sin mí? A mí me encantaría acompañarla en todo momento, estar junto a ella, darle todo lo que tengo, entregarle todo mi ser. Lo haría todo, sólo por ella. No me importaría si fuese al estilo plebeyo. ¡Con gusto dejaría una vida entera de lo que he tenido para volver a nacer junto a ella, siempre! Y preferiría morir mañana, a vivir mil años sin haberla conocido…-. Dijo, agachando la mirada con lentitud.-

Luego, la volvió a elevar, hasta quedar a la altura de Kyoya.

- _Demo…_Si nuestra hija quiere que yo me haga a un lado, ¡No sé que haré! Aún no sabría cómo reaccionar. Pero lo que sí sé, es que, con tal de que ella sea feliz, ya no me importaría si te eligiera a ti primero Okaa san, ¡Yo siempre la amaré como lo he hecho siempre!-.

Kyoya, como siempre, escuchó. Pero esta vez era diferente. Ya no era uno de esos teatros típicos que hacía el Host principesco para llamar la atención de todos. Tamaki le había hablado de la forma que rara vez adoptaba, esa forma que fue capaz de llegarle al rey demonio de sangre fría la vez que se volvieron amigos. Y eso era importante. De verdad, esta experiencia se estaba volviendo cada vez más importante. Y pensar que se suponía ser solamente algo rutinario.

Kyoya rompió con las expectativas de Tamaki de permanecer en silencio, y habló.

- Haruhi no es nuestra hija. Lo sabes, Tamaki.- Dijo secamente.- Te agradecería que dejaras de usar eso como excusa para estar siempre pensando en ella. No se ve normal, y es patético.-

El rostro de Tamaki se ensombreció al instante, y se posó (esta vez sí) en su esquina.

Kyoya continuó.

- Aún no he terminado.- Dijo. Tamaki volvió el rostro, sorprendido.- No es que pasara nada del otro mundo mientras Haruhi estuvo conmigo. Yo no tuve la culpa de haber salido de primero.-

- ¡Eso ya lo sé! Pero…-.

- Tamaki, ya no toleraré que sigas haciéndote la víctima en toda ocasión. En toda nuestra historia juntos, ¿de verdad crees que voy a seguir con un juego tan infantil?-. Preguntó, optando una actitud seria.- Pero si Haruhi tuviera preferencias, ¿eso de verdad sería un problema? Es de humanos elegir lo que uno prefiere antes que otra cosa. Eso puedes decirlo hasta tú mismo.-

- Kyoya…-.

La voz de Kyoya era severa, pero extrañamente amistosa, con Tamaki.

- Si algo llegara a pasar entre Haruhi y yo, no tendría remordimientos por hacerte algo a ti.- Dijo.- Así mismo, si ella eligiera quedarse contigo, yo no me echaría a morir por algo así. Al fin y al cabo, nosotros no dominamos a Haruhi como quien domina a un títere. Ambos sabemos lo independiente que es.-

- ¡Desde luego! ¡Nuestra hija es…!-.

- ¿Qué acabo de decir respecto a lo de hija?-.

- Pero, Kyoya, siempre hemos sido así.-

- Ya no tengo ganas de seguir haciendo eso, Tamaki. Y sólo te diré esto una vez, si no dejas de lloriquear y actuar como un príncipe malcriado, en tu solitaria esquina, no tendré compasión a la hora que uno de nosotros vaya a quedarse con Haruhi, lo que significa que no me importarás en lo más mínimo.-

Tamaki abrió los ojos como platos, como si le hubieran aplicado una inyección de veneno. ¿Qué estaba pasando con la familia?

Tal vez solamente estaba pasando lo inevitable. Tamaki sabía que estaba siendo apuñalado. Su alma no podía sentirse más desolada. Pero, aunque lo supiera a la perfección, aunque supiera que Kyoya sólo estaba diciendo lo que era normal en él, también sabía que no podía dejar de sentir alegría al estar con Kyoya. No podía evitarlo. Siempre había sido así.

- _Wakata.- _Dijo a Kyoya.- Entiendo. Pero eso sí…Kyoya.- Lo llamó, una vez más.-

Kyoya lo miró con interés, pensando que diría alguna estupidez, como siempre.

Tamaki sonrió, como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Abrazó a Kyoya con euforia, pero a la vez con delicadeza, como advirtiendo que al muchacho de lentes podría incomodarle. Lo envolvió en un contacto que cayó como un balde de agua helada al Ootori.

- ¿Qué demonios estás…?-. Empezó.-

- Eso sí, Kyoya, tú nunca dejarás de ser el mejor amigo del mundo.- Dijo, apretándolo en el abrazo.- ¡No importa lo que pase!-.

Kyoya no supo si fue por lo rápida de la acción, o si fue por los inesperados gritos que empezaron a dar las muchachas del aula al verlos, pero no hizo nada para quitarse al rubio de encima. Lo dejaría que hiciera lo que quisiera. ¿Por qué arruinarle la ilusión?

Después de todo, tal y como había predicho, había dicho una estupidez muy verdadera.

-

Al fin había llegado la hora de ir a la cafetería. Las clases los habían dejado agotados, pero a la vez distraídos. Nadie estaba pensando en una cosa a la vez. Y tal vez era por eso el dolor de cabeza, por querer concentrarse en los asuntos personales y los escolares a la vez. La clase de matemática no había tenido nada que ver.

- ¿Qué quieres pedir, Haruhi?-. Preguntó Kaoru, señalándole el menú de la cafetería.-

- ¿Es necesario que pida?-. Preguntó ella.-

- ¡Claro que sí!-. Dijo Hikaru.- Es una ocasión especial, así que puedes pedir lo que quieras.-

- No seas tímida.- Dijo Kaoru.-

- No es por eso. Es que ya yo tengo mi bento, no es necesario pedir más comida.-

- ¡Pero si eso es exactamente lo que queremos que hoy cambie!-. Dijeron a la vez.-

- Haruhi chan, siempre estás almorzando algo hecho por ti, y aunque eso es admirable, ¡Nunca te das un pequeño placer a ti misma!-. Dijo Hikaru, con una actitud de sabio.-

- Es cierto, fíjate. Nosotros, que nunca hemos cocinado en nuestras vidas, siempre comemos de lo mejor, pero tú casi nunca te das esos increíbles gustos.- Dijo Kaoru.-

_¡Ricos bastardos!_

- No tienen que decirlo de esa forma.- Dijo ella.-

- Así que, adelante Haruhi, pide.- Dijo Kaoru.-

- No, gracias. De verdad no importa.- Dijo, sentándose en una mesa para comer su bento.-

- ¡Haruhi!-. Le dijeron con reproche.-

En cuanto salieron de clases, los gemelos habían ido con Haruhi camino a la cafetería con dos enormes caras de felicidad. La llevaban cada uno de un lado, en parte porque les gustaba, y por otra porque no querían que su juguete intentara escaparse.

- ¿No piensan venir?-. Preguntó ella, empezando a destapar el bento.-

Ellos pidieron sus bandejas con sus platos de siempre, los más deliciosos y exquisitos que podían haber en el menú. Se sentaron a ambos lados de la chica y la miraron con cierto aire de regaño.

- ¿Estás segura que no quieres?-. Preguntó Kaoru.-

- Hai.- Respondió ella con simplicidad.-

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro con expresiones de indignación, luego miraron cómo Haruhi se llevaba un primer bocado a la boca, masticando con lentitud y disfrutando cada pieza. Al volverse a mirar entre ellos, unas muecas malvadas se formaron en sus rostros.

- Bien, Haruhi, creo que no podemos hacer nada para hacerte cambiar de parecer.- Dijo Hikaru, pasando un brazo por el hombro de Haruhi.-

- Es una lástima.- Dijo Kaoru, haciendo lo mismo que Hikaru.-

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?-.

En cuestión de dos segundos, uno de los gemelos había tomado rápidamente la cajita donde estaba contenido el almuerzo de Haruhi, ella lo miró con sorpresa y reproche.

- Hikaru, ¿puedes devolverme mi bento?-. Preguntó ella.-

- ¿Cómo sabes que no soy Kaoru?-. Preguntó el aludido con ganas de jugar.-

- No empiecen con eso, ¿si?-.

- Espero que estés segura de que él es Hikaru, porque no te gustaría equivocarte en el juego especial de nosotros, ¿verdad?-.

- Claro que estoy segura.-

- En ese caso…-. Empezó el gemelo con el bento.-

- ¡Juguemos a : "Adivina quién es Hikaru kun"!-. Gritaron enérgicamente.-

- No otra vez.- Dijo ella.-

- Hagamos algo, si ganas, te lo devuelvo, pero si pierdes, tendrás que comerte la mitad de nuestros almuerzos.-

- Me parece justo.- Dijo ella.-

- ¡Ah! Otra cosa, si te comes nuestra comida, tiene que ser que nosotros te la demos en la boca.- Dijo el otro gemelo.-

- ¡Eso ya es exagerar!-.

- ¡Claro que no!-. 

- ¿Entonces, Haruhi?-. Preguntó uno.-

- Adivina.-

No hacía ni falta que dijeran eso. Haruhi miró al gemelo con el bento con seriedad.

- Hikaru, dame mi almuerzo.- Dijo, luego se volteó hacia el otro.- No creo que necesite decir que ya sé que tú eres Kaoru, ¿verdad?-.

Ambos sonrieron. Sabían a la perfección que eso iba a pasar, pero les encantaba ver que la situación no cambiaba. Ella los conocía bien.

- Vaya, parece que nos ha derrotado, Kaoru.- Dijo Hikaru.-

- Sí, entonces, tendremos que devolverle su almuerzo, Hikaru.-

- Aunque…esto se ve muy bueno, ¿verdad?-.

Hikaru sacó una bola de arroz del bento y de lo llevó a la boca, dio un gemido de placer y tragó sonoramente.

- ¡Está delicioso! ¿Tú hiciste esto, Haruhi?-.

Ella vio molesta cómo el pelirrojo se había comido la pieza.

- ¡Hikaru! ¡Dame un poco por aquí!-. Pidió Kaoru.-

La caja pasó de Hikaru a Kaoru, quien agarró otra bola de arroz y la masticó, como queriendo aprovechar cada segundo. Abrió los ojos con un brillo de éxtasis y tragó con delicadeza.

- ¡_Sugoi! _Haruhi chan, ¿no podrías cocinar así para nosotros todos los días?-.

- ¡Kaoru!-. Gritó ella.- ¡Devuelvan eso!-.

No pudo hacer nada. De un momento a otro, ya la caja había quedado vacía.

- Eso estuvo delicioso, Haruhi.- Dijo Hikaru.- De verdad que eres buena cocinera.-

- Nos sentimos afortunados de poder comer de tu comida casera.- Dijo Kaoru.-

- Muy bien por ustedes, pero yo ahora me he quedado sin comer.-

- Eso nunca, Haruhi.- Dijo Kaoru.- Ahora nos toca a nosotros alimentarte, ¿ne?-.

- Hai, Hai.- Dijo Hikaru.- ¡Es nuestro turno!-.

- No, gracias.- Dijo ella.- No quiero.-

- ¡Ah! ¡No seas mala!-.

De repente, otra presencia se percibió cerca de ellos tres. No supieron de qué se trataba cuando, de pronto, Haruhi sintió como era envuelta en un potente y amoroso abrazo por parte de un pequeño niño rubio, que se pegó a ella fuertemente.

- ¡Honey sempai!-. Dijo ella.-

- ¡Ha- ru- chan!-. Dijo él en tono cantado.- ¿Cómo estás?-.

Los gemelos vieron interrumpida la sesión, pero no pudieron enfadarse con el mayor de los Host.

- Ohayo, Honey sempai.- Dijo Kaoru.- ¿Has salido ya de tu clase?-.

- ¿No estás incómodo?-. Preguntó, con un poco más de enfado, Hikaru, que veía cómo el loli shota se acomodaba en las piernas de Haruhi, como si fuese una silla, y la envolvía entre sus brazos junto con su usa chan.-

- ¡No, gracias, Hika chan!-. Respondió Honey.-

- Etto…Honey sempai, quería hablar contigo.- Dijo Haruhi.- Ya ha salido tu nombre.-

- ¿Honto?-. Preguntó con una sonrisa.- ¡Qué bien! ¡Ya es mi turno! ¡Ya es mi turno! ¡Qué felicidad, Haru chan!-. Gritó, abrazándola más.-

Mori apareció junto a ellos al segundo siguiente, siempre velando por su primo.

- ¿Oíste eso, Takashi? ¡Ya ha salido mi nombre! ¡Hoy yo me llevo a Haru chan!-.

- Sí.- Confirmó el alto.-

Haruhi trató de zafarse, pero Honey la tenía bien sujeta.

- ¿Qué pasa, Haru chan?-.

- Es que no puedo respirar muy bien.-

- ¡Oh! ¡Gomen!-. La soltó, pero se quedó sentado sobre sus piernas.- ¿Les pasa algo, Hika chan, Kao chan?-.

Ellos sólo pudieron intentar hacer una sonrisa despreocupada y decirle un "no, nada" forzado a su sempai.

El estómago de Haruhi sonó. Tenía hambre. Y gracias a ciertos compañeros que tenía, se había quedado sin comer.

- ¿Qué fue eso, Haru chan?-.

- Es que no he almorzado.- Respondió ella.-

- ¿¡Cómo es posible eso!?-. Se vuelve hacia Hikaru.- ¿Ya comiste, Hika chan?-.

- ¿Eh?...hai.- Respondió él.-

- ¡Qué bien! Takashi, ¿podrías traerme un pastel de fresas?-.

- Sí.-

- ¡Arigatou!-.

Honey agarró la bandeja que estaba frente a Hikaru y tomó con el tenedor un poco de la comida que estaba servida, la puso frente a Haruhi, quien, confundida, veía al adorable chiquillo sonriéndole cariñosamente, ofreciéndole alimentarla.

- Ahora, di: "Ahhhh"-. Dijo, acercando el tenedor.-

- Honey sempai…no es necesar…-.

Quiso hablar, pero su sempai le había metido el tenedor en la boca con gran velocidad. El sabor llegó de inmediato. Haruhi creyó que su paladar estaba en el cielo. Tragó y, de inmediato, vio otra pieza esperando por ella.

- Como hoy me toca estar contigo, ¡te voy a cuidar muy bien! ¡Y hay un pastel esperando por ti cuando termines con esto, Haru chan!-. Dijo con dulzura.-

- Honey sempai, no hace falta.-

No podía abrir la boca porque el loli shota aprovechaba cada oportunidad. Le metió otro pedazo de comida y ella no pudo hacer menos que masticar. Estaba exquisito.

Los ojos de los gemelos veían la escena con expresión desorbitada, y sus mandíbulas se quedaron bien abajo.

Haruhi vio que Honey le extendía el tenedor para que ella lo sostuviera.

- ¿Eh?-. Preguntó.-

- ¿Podrías alimentarme tú a mí también, Haru chan? ¡Onegai! Yo tampoco he comido.-

- Umh…Hai.- Dijo ella.-

Fue muy rápido, y (al contrario de lo que ella había creído) sencillo. No había ni empezado a darse cuenta, cuando ya estaba compartiendo un montón de bocados con el adorable Honey.

_¡Rayos! _Pensó Hikaru.

_¡Esos son besos indirectos! ¡No es justo! _Pensó Kaoru.

- ¡Nos vamos a divertir mucho hoy, Haru chan! ¡Ya verás que voy a cuidarte muy bien! ¡Y Takashi me va ayudar!-.

Desde el fondo, Mori le sonrió, concordando con Honey.

Ella sólo pudo agradecerle la atención que le estaba dando. Por mucho que recordara su conversación con Kyoya sempai, sólo podía hacer lo que se le ocurría.

- Arigatou gozaimazu, Honey sempai.- Dijo, dándole a probar al rubio de otro pedazo de pastel de cerezas, que ya había llegado.-

Simplemente no podía evitarlo, ella era así.

CONTINUARÁ…

¿Les gustó? REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Konichi wa!!!! Tenía tiempo que no escribía. Hontoni Gomen ne!!! Espero que eso no les moleste. Pero el punto es que ya volví con muchas ansias de seguir con ustedes. En fin, disfruten, minna san!!!! Y Gracias por los reviews!!!!

Capítulo 7!!!!

-

Cuando acabó la hora del almuerzo, Haruhi se sentía bastante llena. No era para extrañarse, si Honey sempai había ordenado cinco pasteles más a parte del de fresas, y le había dado a probar de todos. No había podido decirle que no. Aunque le habría gustado saber porqué Hikaru y Kaoru se habían regresado al aula de clases con unas caras tan enojadas, y con unos pasos tan pesados que pudieron haber roto el piso del pasillo.

_- ¡No es nada!-. _Le habían dicho a ella con unas "sonrisas despreocupadas".-

Y ahora, era arrastrada por Honey sempai hacia una limosina que los iba a llevar a su casa.

- ¡Ya verás que nos vamos a divertir mucho, Haru chan!-. Le decía a cada minuto.- ¿Ne, Takashi?-.

- Hai.- Respondía Mori.-

- ¿Eh? ¿Mori sempai también va, entonces?-.

- ¡Claro! ¡Él va a ayudarme!-.

Debió habérselo imaginado. Iba a ser escoltada por los dos, ya que, obviamente, Mori sempai no querría dejar solo a su primo. Los tres subieron a la limosina y, entre muchos gritos enérgicos de Honey sempai, arrancaron, dejando atrás el Instituto hasta el día siguiente.

- Haru chan, ¿Qué quieres hacer cuando lleguemos?-.

- ¿Qué quiero hacer?-.

- Hai. Me gustaría que jugáramos todos juntos mientras estás bajo mi cuidado. Hace mucho tiempo que todos en el club han estado de unos humores bastante extraños, ¿no te parece?-.

- La verdad, no lo había notado sino hasta hace muy poco.-

- Es verdad, aún no nos has contado cómo te fue con Kyou chan.-

- Preferiría no hablar de eso ahora. Estoy un poco cansada.-

Ella iba sentada al lado del Haninozuka, mientras que su otro sempai estaba en el asiento frente a ellos. Los miraba a los dos con una diminuta (pero notable, tratándose de él) sonrisa.

- ¿Estás cansada, Haru chan? ¡Sabía que debíamos habernos quedado más tiempo para hacer la digestión! Pero la hora que nos dan para comer no es lo suficientemente larga.-

Una gota de sudor bajó por su nuca. Lo esperaba, viniendo de él.

- A mí, normalmente, me alcanza el tiempo.- Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.-

- Hika chan y Kao chan se notaban algo incómodos. ¿Acaso hice algo malo, Haru chan?-. Preguntó con una carita triste.-

- Claro que no, Honey sempai. Tal vez no estaban acostumbrados a comer lo que yo como. Después de todo, me quitaron mi almuerzo y se lo comieron sin mi permiso.-

- _Sokka.- _

No supo porqué. Pero esa palabra había sonado algo fría, proviniendo de los labios de Honey.

- ¿Sabes, Haru chan? El Host Club te quiere mucho.-

- Ya lo sé. Recientemente, Kyoya sempai se encargó de recordármelo.-

- Me lo imaginé desde el principio. Sabía que todos querrían tomar algo de ventaja por la situación de tu papa san. ¡No es que le deseen mal! Pero era una buena oportunidad para demostrarte el gran cariño que te tenemos todos.-

Desde su asiento, Mori se apoyó de su brazo, y se quedó en una posición pensativa.

- Creo que hasta nosotros queríamos aprovechar de recordártelo. Pero Kyou chan se nos adelantó. ¡No debería ser tan directo!-.

Haruhi se quedó mirando al rubio con detenimiento. Sabía que estaba conteniéndose de decirle algo, y le gustaría saber de qué se trataba.

Siempre había creído que Honey sempai era el más inocente de todos los Host. Pero, ¿sería posible que él también quisiera decirle algo acerca de su actitud? No tenía humor para otro sermón. Pero, viniendo de un amigo tan bueno como lo era él, ella creía poder aguantar un poco más. Siempre había alguien así en todo grupo, con el que nunca nadie se enoja y al que todos le tienen un cariño y respeto especial. Honey sempai, desde siempre, había sido ese personaje. Y, sin darse cuenta, suavizaba muchas situaciones que hubiesen podido terminar siendo muy desastrosas. Claro, nunca faltaba una pizca necesaria de su transformación radical a un luchador excepcional del Karate y del Judo. Hasta alguien tan puro como él necesitaba tener un momento en que pudiera tener el derecho de ser como quisiera. Tal vez esa era una de las pocas cosas en las que Renge había encajado a la perfección.

- Honey sempai.- Lo llamó.-

- ¿Uhm?-.

- ¿Tú crees que estoy olvidando algo importante?-.

El loli shota la miró con algo de confusión.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Haru chan?-.

- Kyoya sempai me dejó muy en claro que he fallado en algunos aspectos. Y estoy de acuerdo con él (que es lo peor), porque tal vez he descuidado las relaciones que tengo con cada uno de ustedes. Por eso me he sentido algo triste desde ayer. Me he enterado de muchas cosas de una sola vez, y no me he sentido con ánimos de comprobar si son verdades o simples invenciones. Kyoya sempai me demostró, como sólo él sabe hacerlo, porqué soy tan ciega. Y quería saber si tú también querías decirme algo.-

Honey la contempló con unos ojos sorprendidos y bien abiertos. Tal cual como un niño que ve algo nuevo y fascinante.

- Haru chan…-.

Sin embargo, su expresión cambió notablemente. Levantó los puños y sus dedos tronaron, como si estuviera preparándose mentalmente para golpear a alguien. Haruhi se sobresaltó y se pegó contra la puerta de la limosina.

- ¿Acaso Kyou chan te hizo algo mientras estuvo contigo?-. Preguntó Honey, con una sombra intimidante tapándole los ojos.-

- ¿Cómo? _¡Ie! ¡Masaka!-. _Dijo ella con rapidez.- ¡No pasó absolutamente nada, Honey sempai! ¡Daijobu!-.

_Será mejor no contarle lo que pasó esa noche. _Pensó ella.

- ¿Segura? Podemos darle vuelta a la limosina si quieres.- Dijo de modo oscuro.-

Ella no sabía cuán asustada debía de verse su cara en ese momento.

- Mitsukuni.- Lo llamó Mori.- Ella dice que está bien. Deberíamos creerle, podrías quedar como un mal amigo.-

Cambio repentino. Honey lagrimeó y miró a Haruhi con una expresión suplicante.

- _¡Sonna! _¡Haru chan, gomen ne! ¡No era mi intención no escucharte! ¡No te enojes conmigo!-.

Ella suspiró, aliviada. Le lanzó una mirada agradecida a Mori sempai, y éste se la devolvió inmediatamente. Hasta Honey sempai tenía un guardián que actuaba como su conciencia. Siempre escuchaba a Mori sempai sin importar el momento. Y lo más increíble para Haruhi era que él era tan corto de palabras, y daba a entender lo que sentía de una manera tan clara. Aunque, claro está, eran contadas las ocasiones en las que alguien le entendía. Sólo había que escuchar. Escuchar. Escuchar era justamente lo que Haruhi pensaba que debía hacer.

- Descuida, Honey sempai. No estoy enojada contigo. Está bien.-

Le regalaron una sonrisa inmensa y un abrazo cariñoso.

- _¡Yokkata! _Haru chan todavía me quiere.-

Al momento, el chofer les informó que habían llegado. Haruhi fue la primera en bajarse, y le faltó poco, esta vez, para caerse para atrás. ¡La mansión era igual de grande que la Kyoya sempai! No era broma cuando decían que **solamente **los ricos van a Ouran.

- Disculpa si no es tan bonita como la imaginabas, Haru chan.- Le dijo Honey con una sonrisa.-

- No…no hay problema, sempai.-

- ¡Vamos, Takashi! ¡Mostrémosle cuál será su habitación por hoy!-.

- Sí.- Respondió Mori.-

El sólo recorrer el recibidor hizo que Haruhi empezara a notar diferencias de ambiente entre las dos mansiones. La casa de Honey sempai era tan…dulce. Era irónico que siempre se refirieran a él con ese adjetivo. Pero era verdad. El aire de aquella mansión era pacífico y daba la sensación de que acababas de entrar en un paraíso de todos los colores. Honey sempai llegaba y se ponía a saludar a todos los encargados del servicio con alegría. A algunos incluso los abrazaba y les hablaba como si de hermanos se tratara. Haruhi se imaginó que trabajar en la mansión Haninozuka debía ser una experiencia gratificante para cualquier persona a la que le gusta ser tratada con familiaridad.

- ¿Y tu familia, Honey sempai?-. Se le ocurrió preguntar.-

Él se abrazó a su conejito y miró al vacío con una expresión serena.

- En estos momentos no se encuentran. Mis padres están muy ocupados y salen casi siempre. Mi mayor compañía siempre es Takashi y mi usa chan. Ya sabes que Chika chan trata de alejarse lo más posible de mí.- Volteó a mirarla de forma tranquilizadora.- ¡Por eso me alegra tanto que te quedes hoy con nosotros! ¡Así será más divertido!-.

Se arrepintió de haber preguntado algo así. Honey sempai, aunque nunca lo dijera, también tenía aspectos personales de los que no estaba orgulloso. Él también tenía problemas, igual que todo el mundo. Pero él los afrontaba de una manera admirable, y era siendo optimista, siempre feliz con lo que lo rodea. Haruhi sintió que se encogía en sí misma por haber hablado tan rápido.

- Ah, mira, Haru chan. Llegaron tus maletas.- Dijo.-

- ¿Eh?-.

En una esquina, se veía el equipaje de Haruhi, bien acomodado y sin estorbar a nadie. Cuando se acercó para llevarlo a donde su sempai le indicara, alguien se lo impidió y lo sostuvo antes que ella. Al levantar la mirada, se encontró con Mori sempai, que la llevaba su maleta cómodamente en una sola mano.

- Mori sempai, no es necesario que lo lleves tú.-

- Haru chan, no sería caballeroso de nuestra parte que tú misma llevaras el equipaje. ¡A Takashi no le molesta! ¿Ne?-.

- Sí.- Dijo su primo.- No es molestia.-

El alto joven empezó a caminar con la maleta de Haruhi, quien fue tomada de la mano por Honey y ambos lo siguieron. Le daba la impresión de estar en un laberinto en aquella casa. Cada pasillo se conectaba con otro, y cada puerta daba paso a un montón más. Era como si nunca se acabara. Haruhi se imaginó que ellos hacían más ejercicio encontrando su cuarto que en las mismas lecciones de artes marciales que hacían a diario. Pero, aún así, se les veía ya acostumbrados.

- Te he buscado un cuarto cercano al mío. ¡Así podremos estar cercanos, por si necesitas algo!-. Decía Honey con felicidad.-

Y ella le sonreía. Era como tener un hermanito. ¿O sería correcto llamarle hermano mayor? En ese aspecto, sí era muy confuso. Nadie era tan puro como Honey, nadie. Y Haruhi se preguntaba si él se daría cuenta de cómo lo percibían los demás. Él no era tonto, en lo absoluto. Pero sí era imposible saber lo que estaba pensando. Nadie era capaz de entrar en la mente de alguien así, que no estaba pendiente de nada que no fuera lo que le interesaba. Quizá, esa independencia del mundo exterior, en la que nadie puede ser capaz de leerle los pensamientos a Honey, era lo único en lo que se parecía a su primo.

- Ya llegamos.- Dijo Mori, abriendo la puerta.-

Era extraño que ellos casi nunca usaran de sus contactos o servicios para nada. Hacían todo por ellos mismos la mayoría de las veces. A excepción de ciertos casos con la policía privada, claro estaba.

Cuando vio el cuarto, no creyó que algún día vería un cuarto más adorable. Las paredes de colores claros y daban la impresión de ser acolchadas. Un montón de muñecos de felpa en forma de animales (especialmente conejitos) y una cama, cuyo colchón se veía suave sin necesidad de tocarlo. Podía abarcar lo mismo que el cuarto en el que había estado en la mansión Ootori, pero el aura era increíblemente distinta.

- ¡Yo mismo la mandé a decorar para ti, Haru chan! Estaba tan emocionado, que como no sabía cuándo sería mi turno, la mandé a decorar ayer mismo, cuando te fuiste con Kyou chan.- Dijo con emoción.- Tomé una buena decisión, ¿verdad, Takashi?-.

- Sí.-

- _Sugoi…_-. Dijo ella, admirada.- Es bastante impresionante que lo hicieran en un solo día.-

- Ahora… ¡es hora de jugar!-.

- ¿_Nani? _-.

- Te dije que habría mucha diversión.-

Honey se lanzó sobre la cama y dio unas cuantas vueltas sobre él, riéndose y disfrutando. Invitó a Mori a que se sentara con él y lo mismo hizo con Haruhi.

- ¡Ven, Haru chan! ¡Si estás cansada, un descanso te hará sentir mucho, mucho mejor!-.

- …Ha…hai.-

Se sentó cerca de ellos dos, y casi al instante de haberlo hecho, Honey se acurrucó en su regazo, aún acostado y cerró los ojos con un talante soñador. Haruhi no supo cómo reaccionar, pero no le molestaba. Era tan bello, que nadie podía enojarse con él. Miró por un segundo a Mori, pidiéndole alguna palabra de qué hacer. Y él hizo un pequeño gesto con sus manos, imitando la acción de que acariciaba algo. Ella comprendió al instante, y empezó a jugar con el cabello del chiquillo rubio, que parecía tener tanto cansancio y sueño como ella. Sonrió apenas sintió su mano sobre él y se acurrucó más. Haruhi sintió que esa era la escena más común de una madre con su hijo. Mori sonreía, con expresión paternal.

- Takashi, ¿le decimos cuál es el juego?-. Preguntó desde su cómoda posición, Honey.-

- Buena idea.- Le respondió Mori.-

- ¿De qué juego hablan?-.

- Estuvimos investigando junto con Tama chan acerca de los juegos que los plebeyos acostumbran jugar. ¡Algunos sonaron muy divertidos y quisimos aprenderlos para jugarlos aquí, contigo!-.

Ella se quedó inmóvil durante un segundo. Debió imaginar que Tamaki sempai estaría muy bien informado en ese campo.

- Adivina cuál me gustó.-

- No tengo idea.-

- ¡Creo que se llama: "Verdad o paliza"!-.

Si hubiera estado más sorprendida, Haruhi se habría convertido, literalmente, en piedra.

- ¿No será…"Verdad o penitencia"?-.

- ¿Ah? ¿Era así, Takashi?-.

- Sí. Haruhi tiene razón.-

- ¡Eh! Pero eso cambia todas mis expectativas sobre este juego.-

_¿De tantos juegos que existen en este mundo, tenía que gustarle precisamente ése? _Pensó.

- Honey sempai… ¿dónde escuchaste de ése juego?-.

- ¡Tama chan buscó por Internet!-. Respondió con una sonrisa.-

_Voy a matar a Tamaki sempai. _

Honey se separó lentamente del regazo de Haruhi, pero se quedó abrazado a ella, como si quisiera hacerla sentir segura.

- ¿Te gustaría?-.

- Supongo.-

La verdad, no tenía ninguna otra opción.

- De acuerdo. Intentaré adaptarme a lo de que no hay palizas en el juego. ¿Qué es eso de penitencia?-.

- Como un reto.- Respondió Mori.-

Haruhi lo miró con sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de eso, Mori sempai?-.

- Tamaki no es bueno explicando juegos. Lo busqué por mi cuenta.-

Eso había sido muy listo.

- Bien. Yo comienzo. Takashi, ¿verdad o penitencia?-. Preguntó Honey.-

- Penitencia.-

- ¡Te reto a que beses a Haru chan!-.

Estaba, oficialmente, inmóvil. Haruhi sintió algo en su interior. Como una combinación de desesperación y confusión.

- ¿Por qué…ese reto…Honey sempai?-.

- ¡Tama chan dijo que esos son los retos más comunes en los juegos de plebeyos!-. Respondió él con una sonrisa de inocencia.- Y creí que entonces estaría bien para ti.-

_¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Tamaki sempai!_

Honey se hizo a un lado para darle paso a Mori, quien se acercó de una vez a Haruhi. Ella elevó la mirada para verlo bien. El nerviosismo se apoderó de ella. ¿Cómo explicarle que ese no era el único reto que se podía pedir en el juego?

- ¡Mori sempai! ¡Yamate! ¡No es exactamente como dice Tamaki sempai!-. Puso sus manos delante de ella.-

Pero sus palabras no surtieron el efecto que ella esperaba. De un momento a otro, los labios del Morinozuka se habían posado sobre ella. Aunque, no como ella había esperado. Le había dado un notable, pero delicado beso sobre su frente. Cuando se separó de ella, Haruhi se posó una mano sobre el lugar besado. Y podía apostar a que se había sonrojado.

- ¡Yatta! ¡Lo hiciste, Takashi!-.

- Sí.- Dijo él con simpleza.-

- ¿Lo hizo bien, Haru chan?-.

Ella se había quedado sin habla.

- Watashi…-.

- ¿Te sorprendió mucho? ¡Gomen por haber escogido ese reto!-.

- No es eso, pero…fue raro.- Dijo ella en un susurro.-

Fue como haber recibido un beso fraternal. Haruhi había sentido un cariño muy especial transmitido en ese roce. Nuevamente, Mori sempai había transmitido sin palabras lo que sentía. Fue como ser besada por un hermano. Y se había sentido extrañamente agradable. Haruhi sonrió y, de esa manera, los tranquilizó a ambos.

- No tiene importancia.- Dijo.-

Honey sonrió, pero no de manera infantil, sino como si hubiera pasado exactamente lo que él quería.

- Ahora es tu turno, Haru chan.-

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Honey sempai, ¿verdad o penitencia?-.

Se sentía tan extraño que ella pronunciara esas palabras. Aunque ese fuera un juego de plebeyos (según Tamaki), esa era su primera vez jugando algo parecido.

- ¡Penitencia! ¡Como Takashi!-.

- Wakata.-

Se quedó unos momentos escogiendo el reto. No era muy original a la hora de ponérselos a otra persona. Se esforzó por pensar en algo bueno. Cuando creyó que se le había ocurrido algo razonable, miró a Honey.

- Te reto a que no comas dulces por el resto del día.- Dijo ella, riendo.-

_No será lo más sensacional, pero es algo que será divertido para ver._

Honey sempai se quedó en blanco. Se le aguaron los ojos y se abrazó a Haruhi con la velocidad de un rayo.

- ¡No! ¡Haru chan! ¡No me hagas esto!-. Gritó, lloriqueando.-

- Los retos son, supuestamente, difíciles para el que los recibe. Ese es el chiste del juego.- Dijo ella, levantando un dedo índice, como si estuviera diciendo algo con gran sabiduría.-

Notó que Mori había reído por lo bajo, casi imperceptiblemente.

- ¡Ahhhh!!!!-. Gritó Honey.- ¡Haru chan!-.

_Jejejejeje Esperaré un rato más y luego le quitaré el desafío. Sólo esperaré un poco más. _

Se sorprendió de sí misma. Estaba divirtiéndose con algo tan sencillo. Le hacía falta reírse un poco. Y la escena resultaba bastante cómica para ella.

- Es tu turno, Mori sempai.- Le dijo a un lagrimoso Honey.-

- _Wakata.- _Dijo él-. ¿Verdad o penitencia, Haruhi?-.

Era gracioso escuchar esas palabras de él.

- Penitencia.-

_Ya sé lo que va a pedirme._

- Retira el reto de Mitsukuni.-

- De acuerdo.-

Honey gritó de alegría y se abrazó a Mori, agradeciéndole con toda su alma.

- Ahora me toca escoger a mí.- Dijo Honey.- ¿Verdad o penitencia, Haru chan?-.

- Verdad.-

Al decir eso, Honey se mostró impresionantemente complacido.

- ¿A cuál de todos los Host quieres más?-. Preguntó, con una risita cómplice.-

Haruhi, una vez más, se quedó congelada ese día. Pero esa pregunta no la podía responder. Simplemente no podía. Sintió de nuevo esas punzadas en su interior que había sentido al hablar con Kyoya sempai. Los rostros de sus dos compañeros frente a ella se volvieron serios (en el caso de Mori, más de lo normal) y la miraron, esperando pacientemente por su respuesta.

- Es importante para nosotros que nos lo digas, Haru chan.- Dijo Honey.- Hace tiempo que todos esperamos para saberlo.-

- Yo…-.

- Dinos, Haru chan.-

- Sí.-

Se levantó de la cama y agachó la mirada.

- Debo ir al baño.-

Honey la miró con decepción.

- Está siguiendo el pasillo, la tercera puerta a la derecha.- Le dijo.-

- Gracias.-

Y salió corriendo del cuarto.

- ¿Habré sido demasiado directo, Takashi?-. Le preguntó a su primo.-

- No. Ella misma ya se lo había preguntado antes.-

- Espero no haberla lastimado. No quiero que se ponga triste.- Dijo él, con unos ojos heridos.-

_¡No puede ser! ¡De nuevo esta horrible sensación! _

Se lavó la cara más de tres veces, y aún no se iba el sentimiento de impresión. Vio por la ventana del baño hacia fuera. Ya se estaba haciendo de noche, y pronto debería dormir.

_La noche siempre me salva._

Estaba avergonzada y confundida. ¿Por qué todas las cosas malas siempre pasaban de una vez? Era algo que ella no podía entender. Era una simple pregunta. No había porqué ponerse así. Pero había algo…había algo dentro de ella que simplemente no la dejaba decir un nombre. Podía decir cualquier nombre, y todas las opciones le harían sentirse culpable con otra persona. ¡No podía! ¡Sencillamente no podía decir si quería más a uno!

(_Todos te queremos mucho, Haru chan)_

El mismo Honey le había dicho que todos los Host la querían. Pero lo que no le cabía en la cabeza era qué clase de cariño era ese al que se referían ellos.

- No puedo.- Dijo para su reflejo en el espejo del lavabo.-

Cuando salió del baño, se encontró con alguien que la esperaba afuera, apoyado en la pared.

- Mori sempai…-.

- Ya debo irme. Es tarde.- Dijo él.- Y Mitsukuni ya tiene sueño.-

- _Sokka.- _Dijo ella.-

- No estés triste.- Le dijo él.-

- ¿Eh?-.

- Haruhi.-

- ¿Qué pasa?-.

- ¿No crees que todos en este mundo son unos llorones?-.

La sola pregunta la dejó sin saber qué pensar.

- Me temo que no entiendo, sempai.-

- Siempre andamos preocupándonos por nuestros problemas, sin darnos cuenta de que la persona que tenemos al lado, que siempre muestra una enorme sonrisa, puede tener los mismos problemas que nosotros, o incluso peores. Por eso somos unos llorones. Y eso es un problema. No nos importan los demás. Si tan sólo se pudiera cambiar eso.-

- Sempai…-.

Estaba asombrada. Ese era, quizá, las palabras más extensas que él le había dedicado.

- Mitsukuni te quiere.-

- Eso creí.-

- Pero tú no sabes cómo te quiere.-

Lo miró, sorprendida.

La luz del pasillo de había vuelto débil. Prácticamente, estaban solos en la oscuridad.

- Mitsukuni se siente solo. Porque, a parte del Host club, no tiene mucha compañía.-

- Pero, te tiene a ti, sempai.-

- Yo no estaré ahí toda la vida. Ni aunque lo intentara. Y créeme que lo he intentado. Y él lo sabe.-

- Pero…Honey sempai no es el único, ¿verdad?-.

- No. Todos en el Host club necesitan a alguien, ¿no crees? Nos necesitamos el uno al otro cuando nos vemos. No hay nadie que se salve de ese asunto.-

- Yo no sé qué decir.-

Mori se acercó a ella, se puso a su altura y le acarició cariñosamente la cabeza.

- ¿Verdad o penitencia, Haruhi?-.

Ella no respondió. Estaba demasiado anonadada como para eso.

- Te reto a que le cumplas un deseo a todos en el Host club.-

- ¿Qué?-.

- Haznos felices a todos, aunque sea solamente por una sola vez. Y, aunque no lo creas, eso será suficiente para nosotros, hasta que tú te decidas.-

- Sempai… ¿tú…qué quieres?-. Preguntó ella.-

Y, de nuevo, él le dio un beso en la frente.

- Ya está.- Le dijo.- Oyasumi nasai.-

Y se marchó.

_¿Qué ha sido…eso?_

Cuando regresó al cuarto, ya no había ninguna luz. Ya había entrado la noche. Se encontró con que Honey aún no había dejado la habitación. Estaba todavía recostado en la cama. Haruhi se le acercó y le acarició el rostro, como a un niño dormido.

- ¿Qué pasa, Haru chan?-.

- Gomen ne, Honey sempai. Yo…no puedo responder esa pregunta ahora.-

Él la miró tiernamente.

- Entiendo, Haru chan. Perdón por hacerte esa pregunta. Fue malo de mi parte.-

A ella le pareció un buen momento para decirle algo.

- Honey sempai…-.

- ¿Si?-.

- ¿Tienes algún deseo que quisieras pedirme hoy?-.

Él se acurrucó en el colchón y se arropó con la sábana, luego se movió unos centímetros, dándole espacio a ella.

- ¿Podría dormir hoy contigo, Haru chan? Hoy me siento triste.-

Ella le sonrió maternalmente.

- Hai. Sí puedes, sempai.-

- Arigatou.-

Y se recostó con él. Honey se abrazó a ella y cerró sus ojos, quedándose dormido al instante. Haruhi sintió un sentimiento de paz dentro de ella.

_No importa qué tantos disfraces nos coloquemos encima, los problemas que llevamos por dentro no dejan de afectarnos una vez nos hemos quedado solos._

Por eso, un poco de compañía nunca era mala.

- Oyasumi nasai, Honey sempai.-

- Oyasumi nasai, Haru chan. Dai suki da yo.-

Ella sonrió nuevamente. Al estar medio dormido, Honey sempai le había dicho exactamente lo que sentía por ella.

Ahora sabía que él la quería. Y ella también lo hacía, pero hasta que estuviera clara, las cosas deberían permanecer como estaban. Ella podía esperar. Y sabía que los otros Host también esperarían por ella.

-

- ¡Maldición! ¡Hoy no se puso el broche, Kaoru!-.

- ¡Ya, Hikaru! Es tarde, durmamos ya.-

- ¡Pero…!-.

- ¡Si no la vemos por un día no pasará nada! ¡Cálmate ya!-.

CONTINUARÁ…

¿Qué tal? Este capítulo me ha gustado mucho. Y espero que a ustedes también.

Como siempre, ¡REVIEWS!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

KO NI CHI WA!!!! Minna san!!!! Me reporto! Me reporto! Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y todas las opiniones. Son muy importantes para mí. Ahora, sin más preámbulos, ¡Capítulo 8! ¡Qué logro!

-

Haruhi despertó con lentitud esa mañana. Le hacía falta una buena noche se sueño, pues había estado muy cansada. Fue alentador abrir los ojos y encontrarse con el cercano rostro infantil de Honey sempai. En cuanto lo vio, no pudo evitar sonreír. Se le veía tan tierno cuando dormía; incluso tenía la típica faceta de niño con su peluche en un brazo, y con el pulgar entre sus labios. Sus dorados cabellos estaban ligeramente desordenados, y sus ojos cerrados hacían ver su rostro inconciente aún más soñador que de costumbre. La gente podía llegar a verse tan angelical mientras dormía… Haruhi se apoyó de su codo sobre la cama, y con una mano acarició con cariño la cabeza de Honey. Había escuchado que tenía muy mal despertar, así que no estaba de más actuar con prudencia. Al sentir el contacto de su mano, el rubio arrugó ligeramente el ceño, pero luego volvió a aflojarlo por saber de quién se trataba. Abrió un ojo a medias, saliendo de la duda de quién lo despertaba, y luego sonrió.

- Ohayo, Haru chan.- Dijo con suavidad.-

- Ohayo, Honey sempai.- Respondió ella.- Tenemos que prepararnos para ir hoy al Instituto.-

Un suspiro de objeción se escuchó por parte de él.

- _Demo…boku wa yada.- _Dijo.- No quiero…sigo cansado.-

_-_ Pero, si nos quedamos, todos los demás van a extrañarnos, preguntándose porqué los hemos abandonado.- Dijo ella en tono maternal.-

Inmediatamente, Honey se paró de golpe, con una expresión preocupada.

- _¡Sonna! _¡No quiero que se los demás se preocupen por nosotros! ¡Iré a vestirme, te veré en la salida, Haru chan!-. Dijo, haciendo ademán de que iría corriendo a su habitación.-

Ella rió.

- Hai, de acuerdo.-

Antes de salir, Honey se le quedó mirando por fracción de segundos, y luego se abrazó a ella, pero no de la manera en que lo hacía siempre. Haruhi sintió, extrañamente, que no era un niño el que la abrazaba, sino un hombre. Algo en su interior saltó de sorpresa. Era verdad, ya Honey sempai era casi un hombre. Siempre se le olvidaba que él no era su hermanito menor, que él era el que debería de verla a ella como una niña. El abrazo la tomó desprevenida, y se puso colorada por la cercanía. Fue entonces cuando escuchó que él se acercaba a su oído, y le susurraba como quien le habla al viento, con una extraña dulzura y con un tono que le resultó sorprendentemente varonil.

- Gracias por permitirme acompañarte anoche, Haru chan.-

Y luego, para su asombro, Honey le dio un beso en la mejilla. Fue fugaz, y delicado, como si no quisiera confundirla o lastimarla con un simple contacto entre ambos. Fue, sin duda, muy caballeroso. Haruhi trató de no parecer tan impactada, aunque sabía que era imposible.

Acto seguido, volvió el chiquillo de siempre.

- ¡Matta ne!-. Dijo a modo de despedida, y salió del cuarto, dejándola sola.-

_¿Ése ha sido…Honey sempai?_

¿Realmente él había sido el que la había estrechado en sus brazos de esa forma hace apenas unos segundos? ¿El inocente loli shota con el que trataba todos los días en el Host club? Se dio cuenta que no lo era. Ése no había sido su sempai.

Ése había sido Haninozuka Mitsukuni.

Se preguntó si algún día se atrevería a llamarlo por su nombre. Sería un cambio muy radical, dado que siempre lo había reconocido por el apodo de Honey. Pero, cuando él ya saliera de Ouran, no estaría segura si seguir así, o empezar a llamarle "Mitsukuni". Después de todo, hasta los más inocentes tienen un lado irreconocible.

_Tal vez he exagerado al pensar que Honey sempai era del todo puro._

No estaba segura de que nadie lo fuera, realmente.

Y entonces, se avergonzó. Se avergonzó mucho ahí, sentada en aquella cama, que hasta hace poco había compartido con un chico, con un sempai, con un hombre. Había pasado toda la noche creyendo que había compartido el sueño con un hermanito, o con un hijo, pero qué equivocada estaba.

_¡Okaa san! ¡He dormido con un hombre! ¡Y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta!_

El inocente no era él, sino ella.

-

Como era de esperarse, Mori sempai ya estaba ahí esa mañana cuando ella bajó a esperar a Honey. Se lo había imaginado, pero de igual forma, era sorprendente ver que Mori ya estaba ahí a la hora de acompañar a su primo. Cuando la vio entrar a la sala, ya lista y uniformada de manera masculina, le sonrió e indicó un saludo con su mano. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y el gesto. Era bueno intercambiar miradas con alguien como Mori.

- Ohayo, sempai. Llegas temprano.-

- Sí. Así es siempre.-

Rogó mentalmente porque él no preguntara nada o dijera algún comentario respectivo al día anterior, y como si fuera por obra divina, no lo hizo. Mori simplemente siguió esperando a que llegara el Haninozuka, mientras Haruhi le miraba con insistencia. Daba la impresión de que él era una de las pocas personas a las que las miradas no les importan en lo absoluto. Haruhi sintió un poderoso alivio en su interior. Por eso era bueno estar con Mori sempai. Al contrario de muchas personas, no te preguntaba nada. Si era un caso importante, dejaba que el otro se desahogara hasta el cansancio, y él sólo escuchaba, y luego, si era algo realmente serio, sí daba una que otra opinión. Pero nunca llegaba con las ansias de enterarse lo que había ocurrido mientras no había estado ahí para enterarse. De verdad, hacían falta personas así en el mundo. Haruhi se sentó al lado de él, tranquila y serena.

- Anoche pude cumplir el deseo de Honey sempai.- Dijo.- Ya me siento más tranquila que ayer.-

Sabía que él la escuchaba, porque la miraba a los ojos, y de cuando en cuando hacía algún gesto con la cabeza. Así que se vio libre para continuar.

- Tal vez he dejado pasar muchas cosas importantes, sempai. Me pregunto si son más de las que ya me he enterado. Si me pongo a analizarlo, tú tenías razón. La gente cercana a nosotros puede llegar a ser más desafortunada que nosotros, y eso muchas veces pasa desapercibido. Por ejemplo, Honey sempai. Es admirable, ¿no? Estar siempre tan alegre y tan feliz, con tal sinceridad, cuando al llegar a casa se encuentra con que está solitario. Y por eso, con más ansias aún, anhela el día siguiente para volver a encontrarse con la gente que lo quiere. Me atrevería a decir que lo mismo te pasa a ti, sempai.-

Vio que Mori estaba de acuerdo con ella. Sus ojos se lo decían.

- Y, posiblemente, le pase a todos en el Host club, o en Ouran, o inclusive, a todos en este mundo.- Dijo.- Necesitan de sus compañeros, y de los amigos que ni saben que realmente poseen, para sentirse seguros y queridos, ya que saben que en sus hogares, en sus casas, es una historia totalmente diferente. En el Instituto, te escapas de lo que te aqueja en tu vida familiar. Se te olvida, simplemente, por muchas cosas. Por eso es triste darte cuenta, cuando sonó la campana de salida, que tienes que despedirte de algo maravilloso para regresar, muchas veces, a la negrura. Claro, no a todos les ocurre así, pero tal vez no nos damos cuenta de las ocasiones en que sí pasa.-

Observó por el rabillo del ojo, verificando si Mori se aburría o si seguía pendiente. Pudo comprobar que él le pedía que siguiera.

- Creo que esta experiencia de poder estar en una escuela de ricos, aún siendo yo de una clase media baja, ha sido muy educativa e informativa. Me he dado cuenta de que no todos los ricos son como yo me imaginaba. Y que también, muchos hijos de personas ricas tienen que atenerse a días muy solitarios, si es que quieren seguir siendo ricos. Y los problemas de la gente, aún cuando sean en hogares diferentes y con personas diferentes, son exactamente los mismos. Me he podido dar cuenta de la calidez que hay en las personas de Ouran, porque aunque sean "Ricos bastardos"…- Eso lo dijo algo cohibida.- Todos son humanos al final. Necesitan liberarse de esas cadenas. Inclusocreo que hay gente de la que yo debo aprender en el Host club, pero no a nivel de talentos empresariales o algo así; me refiero como persona.-

Al terminar, volteó a ver a Mori, con ansias de saber qué clase de respuesta le daría. Su alegría fue en incremento cuando se dio cuenta de que él le había sonreído.

- Supongo que tienes razón.- Dijo.-

Era exactamente la respuesta que estaba esperando Haruhi. Fue maravilloso ver que se la habían dado de la manera que ella quería.

- ¡Takashi! ¡Ya llegaste!-.

Al oír su nombre, Mori se puso de pie, y fue envuelto de inmediato por abrazos de su primo, que daba saltos de felicidad por verlo llegar. Haruhi disfrutó mucho aquella escena.

- Haru chan, ¿lista?-. Le preguntó Honey.-

- Hai.-

Los tres tomaron sus maletines y salieron por las puertas de la mansión Haninozuka, siendo despedidos por todo un cortejo de sirvientes haciendo reverencias para el Obochama y para sus acompañantes.

-

El viaje en la limosina fue veloz. Se la pasó, como siempre, contemplando los graciosos comentarios de Honey, y de cómo Mori le respondía. Se le hacía difícil creer que hasta hace unos minutos, ella estaba en una postura reflexiva. A uno se le olvidaban esas cosas cuando estaba entre amigos. En menos de lo que esperaba, llegaron a Ouran.

- Bien, me voy a mi clase ahora.- Dijo cuando hubieron llegado al Instituto.- _Arigatou _por todo, sempais.-

- ¡No es nada, Haru chan!-. Gritó Honey con una enorme sonrisa y agitando los brazos.- ¡Puedes ir a mi casa cuando quieras! ¿Ne?-.

Ella le sonrió.

- Sólo asegúrate de no buscar muchos juegos por Internet, Honey sempai.-

- ¡De acuerdo, Haru chan! ¡Y tú asegúrate de algún día llamarme Mitsukuni, ¿ne?-.

La frase le sorprendió, pero no pudo hacer menos que volver a reír con él.

- Hai.- Se dirigió a Mori.- Sempai, _hontoni arigatou_.-

- Sí.- Le respondió él, como de costumbre.-

Haruhi se dirigió a su clase con un paso alegre. Definitivamente, un día en la residencia de Honey hacía maravillas con el alma.

-

- Ohayo.- Dijo, entrando al salón 1-A.-

En cuanto le vieron pasar, el aula fue un tumulto de susurros y risitas femeninas, agregando uno que otro suspiro o grito eufórico en voz baja. Como siempre, las mismas reacciones cuando alguien veía pasar a un Host.

Buscó con la mirada a los dos diablillos de la clase. Se dio cuenta de que aún no habían llegado. Aunque no le extrañó, Honey sempai, aún cuando tenía un supuesto mal despertar, se levantaba muy fácilmente en la mañana para el Instituto.

- Etto…Haruhi kun.- La llamó una muchacha del aula.- ¿Hoy me permitirías reservarte para el horario del club?-. Dijo en un tímido intento de sonar ansiosa, y con la cara ardiendo. Haruhi notó que la chica estaba siendo vigilada y apoyada en espíritu por otras más de un enorme grupo, que veían la escena desde una distancia prudente.-

Siempre había creído que era algo extraño que, aún cuando ella era una chica, causara esas reacciones en otras chicas. Era de ese tipo de cosas que una no terminaba por hacer una costumbre.

Aún así, sonrió.

- Desde luego. Me encantaría ser designado por ti. Ayudas mucho al club y a mí con eso.-

Lo siguiente fue que el grupo de chicas empezó a gritar, abrazándose unas a otras, en busca de una calma para los palpitantes corazones descontrolados. La chica frente a Haruhi hizo un millón de reverencias nerviosas y hablaba entre espacios.

- M…mu…muchas gr…acias. ¡Qué lindo eres, Haruhi kun!-. Y regresó con el grupo, corriendo y saltando como una típica colegiala.-

_Bueno, no importa mucho, mientras sigan creyendo que soy un chico._

De repente, sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros. Creyó saber de quién era. O mejor dicho, de quiénes eran.

- O – ha – yo Ha – ru- hi -. 

Reconoció el tono pesado acompañado de un toque posesivo. Al voltear, se encontró con un muchacho a cada lado, y que cada uno tenía una mano sobre uno de sus hombros. Ambos sonrieron con ansias de travesuras.

- Hoe, Kaoru, creo que nuestr**o **querid**o **compañer**o **se está volviendo un Don Juan. Ojalá no se le ocurra quedarse con todas las clientas.-

- ¿Tú crees, Hikaru? A mí me pareció que Haruhi está madurando para volverse todo un hombre.-

Se notaba que los dos estaban aguantando estallar de la risa. Ella no pudo hacer menos que suspirar con resignación.

- Ohayo, Hikaru. Ohayo, Kaoru.- Dijo.- ¿Podrían evitar esos chistes? Me incomodan.-

- Es que no podemos evitar sentirnos orgullosos de que nuestro Ototo esté creciendo.- Dijo Hikaru, tapándose la boca para no reír.-

- ¿Ototo? (Hermanito)-.

- Desde luego. O, en todo caso, serías nuestra Imuto (hermanita)-. Dijo Kaoru.-

- ¡Por lo que ya sabes que nosotros somos "Onii sama"! (hermano mayor)-. Dijeron a la vez.-

- No esperarán que los llame así, ¿verdad?-.

- No si no quieres.- Dijo Kaoru.-

- Porque si no quieres tendrás que seguir siendo nuestro juguete. Ya sabes cómo es la situación.-

Los tres se sentaron en sus asientos.

- ¿Cómo te fue ayer?-. Preguntó Kaoru.- No nos has contado si pasó algo ayer con Honey sempai.-

- Porque no pasó nada, ¿verdad?-. Completó Hikaru.-

- ¿Debería de haber pasado?-.

Ambos casi se cayeron de sus sillas.

- ¡Claro que no!-.

- Fue normal. Honey sempai investigó acerca de unos juegos, y entonces nos pusimos en la habitación a practicarlos.- Dijo ella.- Resultó muy divertido, aunque fue algo incómodo al final. Pero a la hora de dormir se pasó todo.-

- ¿Juegos?-.

- ¿Qué clase de juegos?-.

- ¿Es un interrogatorio?-. Preguntó ella.- Espero que no se estén imaginando cosas.-

- Para nada.- Dijeron, moviendo una mano en el aire, despreocupadamente.-

- Es que ayer nos quedamos un poco… ¿cómo decirlo?...impactados con las formas que Honey sempai consideraba adecuadas para cuidarte.- Dijo Kaoru.-

- Y por eso queríamos saber si había ocurrido algo fuera de los ámbitos normales que usa la gente para cuidar a otras personas.-

- ¡En especial si se trata de mujeres!-.

- Ya basta, ustedes dos.- Pidió ella.- No entiendo porqué se ponen tan paranoicos. ¿Están enojados?-.

- No es eso.- Dijo Hikaru.-

- Sólo preocupados.- Terminó Kaoru.-

- Bueno, Honey sempai y Mori sempai se portaron muy bien conmigo. Tomando en cuenta que cuando me preguntaron a quién quería más fueron lo suficientemente comprensivos para esperar a que yo estuviera lista, así como cuando Mori sempai charló conmigo y me besó en la frente, hasta que dormí esa noche. Honey sempai estaba muy cansado, así que nos quedamos los dos en la cama.- Dijo ella, resumiendo lo que creyó que debía decirles.- Pero no pasó más nada. Así que no comprendo qué les pasa a ustedes.-

Ellos tardaron un poco en reaccionar. Fue como si estuvieran esperando a que sus cerebros captaran las palabras que Haruhi acababa de pronunciar. Al ver sus caras, ella supo que había cometido un error al decirles esas cosas. Hizo la cuenta regresiva, y la bomba explotó.

- **¿¡Qué quieres decir con que durmieron juntos en la misma cama!?-. **

- **¿¡Beso en la frente!? ¿¡Mori sempai!?-.**

**- ****¿¡Y QUÉ QUISIERON DECIR CON ESO DE QUE A QUIÉN QUIERES MÁS!? ¿¡A QUÉ SE REFERÍAN!?-.**

Ella se tapó los oídos. Sintió las miradas de todos en el salón dirigirse a ellos.

- Por favor, Hikaru, Kaoru, bajen la voz.-

Ambos tenían las caras encendidas, justamente igual que como había sido con aquella chica minutos atrás.

- Se ven alterados. ¿Qué les pasa?-.

La ira se les fue bajando con lentitud, hasta que quedaron temblando a cada lado de Haruhi. Kaoru fue el primero en recuperar el habla normal.

- ¿Podrías repetir eso…de que dormiste en la misma cama que Honey sempai?-.

- Creo que no escuché bien.- Dijo Hikaru.-

- De hecho, sí, oyeron bien. Eso fue lo que pasó.-

Los gemelos se quedaron, literalmente, en blanco. Pero aquella expectación fue reemplazada por un tono de molestia.

- ¡Eh! ¡Haruhi! ¿Y luego te niegas cuando nosotros te pedimos que estés en la misma cama con nosotros?-. Se quejó Hikaru.-

- Disculpa, pero eso parece una notable preferencia.- Dijo Kaoru.-

- La verdad, confío más en Honey sempai que en ustedes cuando se refiere a eso.-

Haruhi notó que los gemelos estaban molestos. Por un lado sabía porqué, pero aún le parecía una exageración de su parte. Como ella había dicho, no había pasado la gran cosa.

- ¿Quién es el próximo?-. Preguntó Hikaru, cruzado de brazos, y mirando hacia otro lado.-

- ¿Aún no sabes?-. Preguntó Kaoru, con la misma postura.-

- Lo sacaré de una vez.-

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su maletín donde guardaba los otros nombres. Ya, con las dos experiencias anteriores, supuso que lo único que quedaba debía soportarlo como fuera. No se sorprendió en lo absoluto cuando leyó el nombre, pero sintió una parte de ella que se había conmocionado. Su corazón latió con fuerza, y las manos le temblaron con la pronunciación del nombre tanto en su mente, como de palabra. Esa persona siempre le causaba reacciones así.

- ¿Y bien?-. Preguntaron los gemelos.-

Ella arrugó el papel y lo metió en su bolsillo, con los otros dos. Se tocó el pecho, intentando descifrar porqué le latía el corazón. Tal vez por el nerviosismo de saber con quién se quedaría esta vez.

- Tamaki sempai.- Pronunció con un hilillo de voz.-

Haruhi no se dio cuenta, pero sus compañeros, a cada lado de ella, habían apretado los dientes y los puños. ¿Por qué se sentían así?

- Vaya…Tono…-. Dijo Kaoru.-

Hikaru ni siquiera dijo nada.

- Kaoru, ¿qué hora es?-. Preguntó Haruhi.-

Kaoru consultó en su reloj.

- Aún faltan quince minutos para que empiece la clase, ¿por qué?-.

- Creo que…iré al aula de Tamaki sempai. Quisiera hablar con él para decirle de una vez.- Dijo, poniéndose de pie.-

Ellos la miraron anonadados. Mientras ella se alejaba, se vieron incapaces de levantarse para seguirla. No supieron porqué. En ese momento, Haruhi se veía tan inalcanzable…

- Hikaru… ¿Estás bien?-. Preguntó Kaoru con algo de temor a la respuesta de su hermano.-

- Uhm.-

Hikaru refunfuñó y agachó la cabeza, hasta quedar pegado a su pupitre, queriendo ocultarse del exterior. Kaoru lo miró, preocupado.

- No te sientas mal por eso. Tono no es…algo tan importante como para que te pongas así.- Quiso transmitirle confianza a su hermano, pero sabía que no lo había logrado.-

Hikaru levantó la mirada y vio a Kaoru como si estuviese ciego.

- Kaoru…ella sólo reacciona así cuando se trata de Tono. ¿Por qué me siento tan impotente cuando ella pronuncia su nombre?-.

- Hikaru…-.

No sabía qué decirle para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Ellos dos sabían que Tamaki era la persona que, por primera vez, les había extendido una mano. De no ser por él, tal vez nunca hubieran llegado a conocer a tantos amigos, y aún seguirían encerrados en su mundo. Tal vez, por Tamaki, habían logrado conocer a Haruhi. Lo apreciaban. Le tenían un aprecio y admiración propios de lo que él se merecía. Y podía decirse, dejando a un lado las discusiones infantiles y celosías que se tenían, que eran muy buenos amigos. Desde el Instituto medio, había sido así.

Sin embargo, las cosas ahora eran diferentes. El juego había empezado a cambiar. Y "Tono" era ahora, un rival. Sin comprender muy bien porqué, no soportaban que Haruhi pronunciara el nombre del King, ni que éste la llamara su hija, ni que tuviera fantasías con ella. Nada. No soportaban eso. ¿Por qué tenían que "odiar" a un verdadero compañero y amigo por el hecho de que Haruhi se llevara bien con él? Tal vez porque sabían que no era una simple amistad.

- Sólo tratemos de…parecer normales frente a Haruhi. Se pondrá triste si nos ve así.- Dijo Kaoru.- ¿Sí, Hikaru?-.

De nuevo, él no le respondió.

- Trata de entender, Hikaru.- Pidió su hermano.- Aunque sea por ella, pero trata.-

- No lo sé. Te digo que no lo sé, Kaoru.-

-

Mientras tanto, ella abría la puerta de la clase del 2-A, buscando con la mirada a un rubio medio francés, que charlaba animadamente con un no tan animado Kyoya. Haruhi habló, e inmediatamente, sintió esas dos miradas sobre ella.

- Ano… ¿Puedo hablar contigo, Tamaki sempai?-.

Desde su posición, podía sentir sobre ella los brillantes e ilusionados ojos de Tamaki. Nuevamente, el corazón le latió.

CONTINUARÁ…

¿Les gustó? REVIEWSSSS!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Konban wa, minna san!!! Mi saludo de siempre y la alegría de siempre. He visto muchos comentarios esperando por mucho Tama x Haru, pero recuerden que la pareja aún es un secreto de su servidora!!! Nada es seguro, así que no quiero ni alegrar ni decepcionar a nadie. Puede que Tamaki sí quede…y puede que no…

Mah!!! Eso va también contigo **Lizirien san**!!!! Noté que fuiste una de las más decepcionadas, jejeje. Yo ya tengo claro como terminar mi fic, sólo hacen falta las palabras. A propósito, recientemente me he enterado de que la palabra "sempai" es, en realidad, "se**n**pai", con N. Así que lo corrijo de ahora en adelante.

Un saludo muy especial para **Hisao No Hikari**. Tú debes saber porqué te lo mando. Y es con mucho cariño!!!!!

Ahora sí, ¡Capítulo 9!

-

Sí, había hablado con él. No sabía si los temblores en su cuerpo eran por el frío que estaba haciendo ese día o si era porque su corazón latía como un loco, haciendo que se estremeciera enteramente. Haruhi aún sentía como si miles de insectos le caminaran por las manos y el estómago como quien va a un hormiguero. Frotó sus manos, una contra otra, y se reprochó mentalmente a sí misma. ¡Cómo odiaba sentirse como las otras chicas de Instituto! Le hacía pensar que se estaba haciendo más frágil. Aunque no lo admitiera, se enorgullecía de haber sido, hasta ahora, la única chica que se había resistido a los encantos de los Host en todo Ouran. Incluso, podría presumir también de ser la única chica del Host Club. Pero le hacía sentirse impotente el hecho de estar cambiando. Era extraño. Se preguntó si estaría colorada. Esperaba que no.

_Tamaki senpai…no baka._

_**El Host Club ahora está abierto**_

- ¡Haruhi kun! ¡Hoy estás más hermoso que de costumbre! Se te ve tan delicado y bello…-. Decía una de las clientas.-

_¿Delicado? Eso quiere decir que de verdad se nota mucho. _Pensó ella.

Afortunadamente, las chicas no sabían lo que en realidad le pasaba. Era un alivio saber que, incluso cuando estaba indispuesta, le seguían eligiendo como anfitrión. Tal vez no era tan malo ser del tipo "natural", después de todo.

- Realmente, Haruhi kun es tan kawaii… pareces un muñequito de porcelana. ¡Provoca estarte viendo siempre! Esas caras tuyas son tan lindas.- Dijo otra.-

- Pero he notado que estos días se te nota más abstraído, Haruhi kun, pero de todos modos, ¡tus expresiones confusas resultan de un _moe_ espectacular!-.

- ¿_Hontoni? _De verdad lamento no poder darles toda mi atención, pero hago lo posible para que no se sientan mal conmigo. Después de todo, hacerles pasar un buen rato es la razón por la que me esfuerzo diariamente aquí, al igual que todos los demás.- Les respondió Haruhi.-

Quiso sonreír, como siempre lo hacía, pero en lugar de eso, le salió una expresión de jovialidad combinada con timidez y ensoñación. Tal vez había sido por lo distraída que estaba, o por lo avergonzada que aún seguía por la charla con Tamaki senpai, pero el caso era, que se había visto aún más inocente y hermosa de lo normal. Justamente lo que ella no quería, se estaba viendo frágil. Increíblemente, a las tres chicas sentadas en la misma mesa con ella, les fascinó. Al instante, Haruhi notó cómo las caras se ensanchaban, los ojos se abrían y los cuerpos se encogían, aguantando las ansias de explotar ahí mismo. Al mismo tiempo, las tres clientas del Club dieron saltos fascinados y extraños movimientos, acompañados de gritillos intensamente agudos y enamoradizos.

- **¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!-. **Gritaron a la vez.-

Haruhi se asustó un poco ante aquellas reacciones. Ni se había dado cuenta de porqué se habían puesto así.

- ¡Haruhi kun! ¡Insisto, hoy te ves hermoso! ¡Pareces una chica!-.

- ¡Se te ve en un estado tan adorable! ¡Da la impresión de que hay que cuidarte mucho! ¡Es lo más dulce que he visto!-.

- ¡No sé qué te ha pasado esta semana, Haruhi kun! ¡Pero ten por seguro que te está haciendo ver ultra MOE! ¡Esos sonrojos y esas sonrisas son un amor!-.

Siguieron revoloteando así los siguientes minutos. Haruhi sintió el sudor bajarle por la nuca. A veces le intimidaba un poco lo directas que eran las clientas más frecuentes que recibían en el club. Es decir, era como si estuvieran pendientes del más mínimo cambio que les ocurriera a sus anfitriones, como si fueran un objeto de adoración y fetichismo constante. Pero eso no le preocupaba tanto ahora. Era una costumbre, no era algo que resultara peligroso (aunque sí impactante); lo que le molestaba era que ya era demasiado obvia su condición de "débil". Se estaba portando cada vez más como una chica.

Instintivamente, volvió la mirada a las mesas cercanas. Estaban en la tercera sala de música, como siempre, y cada Host tenía su sección a parte. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se posaran sobre el King. Lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, pero supo de inmediato que él también la veía. Se encontraron las miradas, sólo por una milésima de segundo, pero eso bastó para que ambos se estremecieran. Todavía conservaban en sus memorias la escena de la mañana, y ambos estaban ago cohibidos. Cualquiera diría que era una reacción normal de Tamaki, pero era preocupante ver a Haruhi en un estado similar.

- ¿Tamaki kun? ¿Te ocurre algo?-. Le preguntó su respectiva seguidora, con la duda presente de porqué su príncipe la había ignorado, aunque fuera por tan poco tiempo.-

- ¡Hime sama! Por mucho que digas que lo pasas bien a mi lado, como compañero y protector, ¡No puedo dejar de pensar que no soy digno de estar en tu presencia! Una doncella tan pura, hermosa y radiante como la que tengo enfrente no debería ser divisada por un humilde servidor como yo. ¡No tengo derecho de acaparar tus sonrisas y cuidados, cuando te mereces algo mil veces mejor! He sido tan ingenuo al pensar que me querrías por cuenta propia, cuando el que necesita estar constantemente admirándote soy yo mismo.- Se expresó de tal manera, que al finalizar, daba la impresión de que iba a apuñalarse ahí mismo.-

Las espectadoras se quedaron maravilladas y mudas ante el breve monólogo de su amor platónico. Normalmente, estaban acostumbradas (aunque nunca aburridas) a escuchar a Tamaki decirles halagos y hacerles mimos constantes, pero, no sabían porqué, estaban viendo en ese momento a un verdadero enamorado. A pesar de querer gritar, la voz no les salía debido a la enorme conmoción que se habían llevado. ¿Por qué se le veía tan magnífico hoy? ¿Qué había de diferente esta vez?

- Tamaki kun…-.La llamó una.-

- Dime, mi Hime sama.-

- Hoy te ves precioso…increíblemente precioso…como si hubieras despertado esta mañana con ganas de amar.- Dijo, con los ojos brillando, y con las manos tratando de calmar su agitado corazón, que se quería salir del pecho.-

Tamaki sonrió con dulzura y tomó el rostro de una de las chicas entre sus manos, y le susurró al oído.

- Es que hoy todos tienen derecho a enamorarse, mi Hime sama.-

Él notó que sus clientas terminaron de desmayarse de una vez, y la sonrisa se le agrandó un poco. Tamaki también se veía tan frágil hoy.

Esta vez, posó su vista directamente sobre Haruhi, siempre sobre su bella hija. No podía evitar sentir dolor porque su mejor amigo le había pedido que dejara de llamarla así. Es que… ¿cómo podía hacerlo? Si esa era la única manera de englobar todo el amor que le tenía sin caer en algo comprometedor que sonara, al parecer de otros, algo depravado. Las chicas tenían razón, ella estaba verdaderamente encantadora. Se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba también de vez en cuando, y no sabía si saltar de felicidad o ponerse nervioso a temblar como un principiante. Era, realmente, frustrante no saber que hacer.

-

_Debo calmarme…debo calmarme… sólo va a ser por hoy… sólo es un día, no va a ocurrir nada sólo porque tenga que quedarme con él un día, ¿verdad? No tendría que ponerme así. Se trata de Tamaki senpai. Es una buena persona. Una persona problemática, pero buena._

Decidió no posar más los ojos sobre el rubio francés. Quería tranquilizarse y eso no estaba ayudándola. Mientras sus clientas le contaban algunas cosas, se fijó en sus otros compañeros también. Se sorprendió en cuanto notó que, al mirar a los gemelos, estos ya la habían estado observando con anterioridad, como vigilándola. Pero, al advertir que ella los había descubierto, regresaron a la postura habitual. Haruhi arqueó una ceja, algo dudosa sobre qué pensar.

_¿Será que están esperando a que se me caiga alguna cosa para quitármela y vender la por Internet? _

De ellos, no le sorprendería para nada. Pero sabía que estaban enfadados con ella. Notó que la cara de Hikaru estaba tensa, y sonreía con dificultad, así como la casi imperceptible vena de la frente de Kaoru se movía con un tic nervioso, mientras trataba de ocultarlo bebiendo de su taza de té. Le habría encantado saber qué era lo que pasaba por las mentes de aquellos dos en aquel momento. Luego, vio con algo de temor a Kyoya. De inmediato se volvió a reprochar. ¿Por qué debía tenerle tanto temor a Kyoya senpai? Él no era un monstruo y no la iba a comer. Seguramente era que aquél temor se había vuelto un cliché en ella. Pero ahí estaba él, tomando notas, despreocupadamente. Quizá escribir lo calmaba. Admitiendo la verdad, había presenciado en más de una ocasión que el Ootori tendía a estresarse con facilidad cuando algo no salía como lo tenía planeado, así que era factible que tomar notas de todo le sirviera como desahogo. Aunque, las palabras: "Desahogo" y "Kyoya" no combinaban mucho que digamos. De hecho, no recordaba haberlas incluido nunca en una misma oración. El personaje con lentes levantó los ojos y la vio fugazmente. Ella sabía que estaba leyendo su mente. Fue algo tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando él había vuelto a escribir en el cuaderno. Haruhi sintió un escalofrío inesperadamente agradable. Había sido como una mirada que le había dado algo de calma, como si nada nunca hubiese pasado la noche que cenaron juntos.

Finalmente, vio a los eternos compañeros. El guardián y el protegido. Ellos fueron, quizá, los que más le transmitieron gusto al observarlos. Las chicas que se hacían de su compañía eran las más sonrientes y las más tranquilas. Honey percibió a Haruhi más rápido que un rayo y le dio una enorme sonrisa, dándole a conocer que quería verla feliz ese día. Mori también le sonrió con ligereza, y levantó delicadamente una mano, en forma de saludo. Ellos fueron los únicos que, ese día, le habían transmitido una tonelada de confianza a Haruhi. Ella supo que, por lo que había pasado esa semana, nada iba a modificarse entre ellos. La seguían apreciando igual. Eso lo apreciaba mucho.

_Me gustaría que fuera así con los demás. _

Ya casi se iba a terminar el horario del club, lo sabía. Ya era como un reloj interno que sabía cuando finalizaban las actividades del día. Así que, antes de irse, luego de haber recogido ya sus cosas y de haberse despedido de las clientas (que estaban, por cierto, más felices que de costumbre), dio una nueva mirada general, para todos sus compañeros del Host Club. Y esta vez, les sonrió con sinceridad. Sabía que los seis la estaban viendo. Y el hecho de que todos se quedaran petrificados por la misma cantidad de segundos, hizo que estuviera segura de que había sido así. Pero, para su asombro, se dio cuenta de que cuatro de ellos habían sido atacados en sus rostros por la aparición de un adorable rojo carmesí. Los afectados giraron rápidamente sus rostros, escondiéndolos de los posibles testigos que pudieran descubrirlos.

Haruhi se estremeció por lo bajo. Honey senpai y Mori senpai, que habían sido los únicos que no habían caído ante el "hechizo", ahora eran los que le sonreían a ella. Honey rió por lo bajo, mientras Mori se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y se revolvía los cabellos con resignación, como si no le sorprendiera el hecho de que los otros cuatro de hubiesen visto afectados.

Justo cuando Haruhi quiso abrir la puerta para salir de la tercera sala de música, una voz la obligó a detenerse.

- Haruhi.- La llamó.- Por favor, espérame. Ahora mismo salgo y podemos ir juntos a casa.-

Ella apretó suavemente la perilla de la puerta y se mordió el labio inferior. Volteó a ver a su senpai y vio que recogía todas sus cosas con apuro, empeorando aún más el desorden de sus objetos personales. Si quería moverse para encontrar su maletín, se le quedaba un libro o cuaderno en otro lugar, y así volvía a pasar cuando quería obtener otra cosa. Una escena muy pintoresca; tal vez, en otra ocasión, en otro momento, a Haruhi le habría parecido absurda.

Kyoya miraba a Tamaki sin afectarse. Simplemente lo observaba en aquella odisea que hacía simplemente para irse de una vez. Se acomodó sus lentes y suspiró cansadamente. El día había sido agotador, por muchas razones. Los gemelos también se veían agotados. Tal vez era más por el hecho de andar todo el día como halcones, vigilando cada movimiento que realizaba "Tono", junto con su "juguete". Pero les cansaba más el haber estado la mayor parte del tiempo con mal humor. Y ahora veían, con los brazos cruzados, al presidente del Club.

- ¡Acabe ya de una vez, Tono! ¡Es desesperante!-. Inquirió Hikaru.-

- ¡Es molesto para otros ver cómo no logra algo tan simple!-. Dijo Kaoru, con un poco más de suavidad que su hermano.-

Tamaki rió nerviosamente.

- _Gomen ne. _Es que saber que hoy me voy con mi hija…-. Vio a Kyoya y se apenó un poco.-…es decir, con Haruhi, me pone un poco emocionado. ¡Casi nunca tenemos tiempo de calidad como éste!-.

Haruhi lo contempló de forma abstraída. Él sonrió para ella, y por fin, logró acomodar todas sus cosas, ya listo para irse. Acto seguido, Tamaki la tomó de la mano y, sin esperar ninguna reacción de ella, se la llevó con él, sin dejar de verse feliz. Ella no supo si sonreír o pedirle que la soltara. No sabía qué hacer, y no quiso arruinarle el momento a su senpai. Los dos salieron juntos de la tercera sala de música, uno al lado del otro, con una extraña aura a su alrededor, haciendo que fuera difícil interferir entre ambos. Estando juntos eran, absolutamente, intocables.

Los otros, que quedaron parados atrás, viéndolos alejarse, sintieron un peso quitárseles de encima, a la vez que otro nuevo los atacaba.

- ¿Cómo creen que vaya la situación?-. Preguntó Kaoru, queriendo romper la incómoda tensión entre los restantes.-

- ¿Acaso importa?-. Respondió Hikaru.- No es asunto nuestro lo que pueda pasar.- Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.-

Kyoya tomó su maletín y se alejó sin decir palabra alguna.

- ¿Ara? ¿Ya te vas, Kyou chan?-. Le preguntó Honey.-

- Por muy tentador que suene quedarme aquí parado durante un par de horas más, pensando en qué podría pasar hoy, creo que preferiría irme a casa. El día ha dejado muchos números que revisar. Los veré mañana.- Dijo, de espaldas a ellos.-

Y salió.

- Kyou chan parece estar algo exhausto. Le irá bien un descanso.-

- Sí.-

- ¡Vamos también nosotros, Takashi! ¡Hay unos pasteles en casa que me muero por probar!-. Gritó, dando pequeños saltos.-

- De acuerdo.-

Honey pegó un brinco, aterrizando sobre los hombros de su primo, permitiendo que éste lo llevase como solía hacerlo siempre. Miró a los gemelos y les sonrió abiertamente.

- ¡Cuídense mucho, Hika chan, Kao chan! ¡_Matta ne!-. _

Y los dos salieron, uno charlando en voz alta, sin parar de sonreír, y el otro escuchando, dirigiéndose a la salida del Instituto.

Kaoru se sintió, de repente, algo incómodo. Ya sólo quedaban ellos. Pero había algo que les impedía dar siquiera un paso.

- Hikaru…-. Lo llamó.- ¿No deberíamos irnos también? Ya no queda nadie.-

Hasta él mismo se sorprendió de lo tímida que sonaba su voz. Quizá porque temía más por las reacciones de su gemelo que por las de sí mismo.

Para su sorpresa, Hikaru no hizo nada que pudiera considerarse estrepitoso ni alborotador. Se quedó con los ojos puestos en el piso un rato, no mucho, pero el suficiente para que Kaoru volviera a hablarle.

- ¿Hikaru?-.

Por la ventana, entraba una luz muy tenue, pero aún así, brillante. Los había envuelto a los dos, como si ese regalo fuese especialmente para consolarlos. Hikaru apretó el brazo de Kaoru con delicadeza, en parte para calmarlo, y en otra para consolarse.

- Vamos a casa, Kaoru.- Dijo.-

Kaoru tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura para su gemelo. Era curioso, estaban solos de nuevo. No se habían enterado, hasta ese momento, de que ya no soportaban estar solos. Por mucho que eso hubiese formado parte de su pasado, las cosas eran diferentes ahora. Kaoru puso una mano sobre el hombro de Hikaru, asegurándose de transmitirle esa calma que ahora sentía.

- Bien. Vamos.- Le respondió Kaoru.-

Aún así, antes de salir, se quedaron unos segundos más así, sin moverse. No podían evitarlo. Siempre se les había hecho difícil dar un paso adelante cuando hacía falta. El primero ya lo habían dado sin darse cuenta, pero ahora sabían, que continuar avanzando iba a ser más difícil de lo que había sido dar sus primeros pasos.

_Es increíble, Hikaru…que no soportemos verla con otra persona que no seamos nosotros, y que aún así, nos traguemos las palabras. Estamos siendo un poco más maduros, pero seguimos siendo muy egoístas. Pero por suerte…aún falta nuestro turno. Eso es un consuelo ¿no crees? _

Y ambos salieron, por fin, de aquella sala. Con pasos lentos, algo inseguros, pero salieron, y era lo que importaba. Las cosas, a partir de ahí, sólo podían mejorar.

-

- Espero ser un buen acompañante para ti, Haruhi. ¡Me he prometido no decepcionarte ni a ti ni a tu padre! Como buen presidente que soy, debo estar pendiente de cada uno de los miembros de esta familia.- Dijo Tamaki, mientras iban camino a casa.-

- Ano…senpai, ¿es tan importante para ti? Sólo es un día.-

- ¡Igualmente! ¡Ranka san, en situaciones normales, no me habría dejado acercarme ni un paso a ti! ¡Pero ahora, al menos, me ha dado un pequeño voto de confianza, dejando que yo también te cuide!-. Levantó los brazos como si estuviera presenciando un sueño convertirse en realidad.-

Haruhi vio aquello como una incoherencia. Sus ojos se entornaron involuntariamente y sus cejar se arquearon.

_Okaa san…esta persona nunca dejará de ser tan despreocupada a pesar de vivir en un mundo tan difícil. _

Pero, aún así, era reconfortante para ella ver que el trato era el mismo. Desde luego, aún seguía un poco nerviosa, pero era buena señal el hecho de que Tamaki siguiera diciendo sus típicos comentarios exagerados que no tenían tanta importancia.

De vez en cuando, él se quedaba en silencio, y la observaba detalladamente, a la vez que sonreía para sí mismo, orgulloso de estar al lado de ella.

- ¿Ocurre algo, senpai?-. Preguntó ella, intentando hacer que la mirada del chico no le afectara tanto.-

- ¿Uhm? Ah!...Ie…para nada, Haruhi. Es sólo que estoy feliz.-

- ¿Feliz?-.

- Hai. Me siento contento de ver que todavía podemos estar en el mismo sitio juntos y podemos llevarnos como siempre. Estaba empezando a pensar que ya no me soportabas, o que no querías verme. Me sentía preocupado, pero ¡sí que me alivia ver que todavía me soportas!-.

- Tengo experiencia, es todo. Como ya te he dicho, me recuerdas mucho a mi Otou san.-

Él volvió a sonreír.

- Además, me sentí tan contento cuando fuiste a verme esta mañana a mi aula. Casi nunca eres tú quien se me acerca, y resultó raro, ¡pero muy reconfortante!-.

Ella sintió que los latidos incrementaban. Notó que un pequeño sonrojo se formaba en la cara de Tamaki, y estaba segura de que ella estaba igual que él. Escondió un poco la mirada, pero sin ponerse muy nerviosa. Quería controlarse.

- …Quería que supieras que ya era tu turno.- Dijo en un susurro, que él pudo escuchar.-

- No te preocupes, Haruhi.- Le dijo.-

- ¿Eh?-.

- Que no te preocupes…respecto a lo que pasó hoy. No quise que lo que dije te hiciera sentirte mal. Fue algo que salió por sí sólo. Es algo que siento, realmente.-

¿Por qué su voz sonaba tan dulce? ¿Y por qué se veía tan diferente al prototipo ideal de Host principesco que siempre era?

- No es que me haya afectado tanto. No creo que fuera algo tan importante.- Dijo ella, encontrando el valor para mirarlo a los ojos.-

- ¿En serio? _Yokkata…_tenía miedo de que pensaras mal de mí.-

- No lo hago, senpai. Sé que eres buena persona. Sólo que muy problemático.-

Él se fue de lado, por la rudeza del comentario. Pero se recuperó al instante, mientras colocaba una de sus manos por detrás de su cabeza, sonriendo.

- _Sokka, Sokka…_realmente no fue tan importante, ¿verdad?-.

Pero ambos sabían que sí lo había sido para ellos.

FLASH BACK

_- ¿De qué querías hablar, Haruhi?-. Preguntó Tamaki, saliendo a toda velocidad del salón, para poder quedar frente a ella. Se le veía excitado y emocionado por su presencia.-_

_- Era acerca de los papelitos. Tu nombre ha salido, senpai.- Dijo ella sin mucha ceremonia.-_

_Aunque ella quería ser lo más directa posible, para no dar pie a un monólogo del rubio, era inevitable que algo pasara, tratándose de él._

_- ¡Yatta! ¡Yatta! ¡Me ha tocado por fin! ¡Yo sabía que mi hermosa hija tenía que estar con su padre tarde o temprano! ¡Good! ¡Good! ¡Very Good!-. _

_La envolvió en un abrazo y empezó a moverla de un lado a otro con mucha energía. La noticia le había alegrado tanto que no se había dado cuenta de que la tenía sofocada. Ella le jalaba de la chaqueta para llamar su atención._

_- ¡Senpai! ¡Yamete kudasai! ¡Senpai!-. Gritó ella.- ¡No es para tanto!-._

_- Demo, Haruhi, estoy tan feliz. ¡Por fin podré estar contigo! ¡Te he extrañado tanto estos días! ¡Quería quedarme yo solo a tu lado, por fin!-._

_El enérgico baile se detuvo de golpe, y el rubio respiró agitadamente por la velocidad que había empleado para celebrar. Pero se dio cuenta de que al detenerse, había olvidado soltar a la chica que tenía apegada contra él. Haruhi abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Ya cuando estaban quietos, podía darse cuenta de que estaban demasiado cercanos. La respiración de él chocaba contra los cabellos de ella, estremeciéndola con cada aliento, y ella podía aspirar, involuntariamente, el aroma que desprendía de la chaqueta de su senpai, la esencia propia de él. Cuando ya había pasado un minuto entero, recuperó el habla._

_- Senpai… ¿podrías soltarme?-. Pidió ella.-_

_- ¿Tengo que hacerlo, Haruhi?-. Preguntó él, en voz baja.- Me gustaría permanecer un poco más así, si me lo permites.- _

_- De verdad quisiera que me soltaras.-_

_- Mis manos no me obedecen. No quieren soltarte. Si les dieras un minuto más me darías tiempo de recuperar el control sobre ellas.- Dijo como un niño pequeño, como si fuera inevitable que estuvieran en esa posición.-_

_Haruhi se quedó en silencio. No tenía sentido discutir con él._

_Se quedaron así, tal y como él había solicitado. Tamaki cerró sus ojos y se dedicó enteramente a sentir la presencia de Haruhi en sus brazos. Hacía tanto tiempo que quería hacer eso con ella. Haruhi nunca se dejaba querer, ni se dejaba tocar casi nunca, por eso, era afortunado, por tener ese tiempo con ella, cuando era imposible que ella se opusiera. _

_De pronto, se vio en la necesidad de decirle algo. Le dio algo de temor pensar que ella pudiera enojarse, pero su deseo pudo más que él. _

_- Haruhi…-. La llamó con suavidad.-_

_Ella no le respondió, así que Tamaki vio su camino libre para continuar._

_- Ahora mismo…con mis ojos cerrados, contigo aquí…no importa en lo más mínimo que uses el uniforme o el peinado masculinos. Para mí, nunca se había hecho más notable que eres una chica. Te siento con toda seguridad. Está claro para mí.- Le dijo.-_

_Haruhi tembló y sabía que se había puesto colorada. Empujó rápidamente al rubio y se escapó de su abrazo, quedando con una mano en el pecho, intentando calmar los latidos acelerados. Él se le quedó mirando, no se había molestado por el empujón. De todos modos, no había sido con tanta fuerza. _

_- Gomen.- Dijo él, agachando la cabeza.- No era para que te molestaras. Gomen.-_

_Ella dio una respiración profunda, buscando las palabras para responderle._

_- Recuerda que alguien puede oírte, senpai. No seas imprudente.- Dijo.-_

_Por alguna razón, él no dejó de sonreír._

_- Eres muy linda, Haruhi. No importa cómo lo intentes, no puedes ocultar que eres una linda persona. Era inevitable que algún día alguien te lo dijera.-_

_Ella apretó el puño que se encontraba sobre su pecho. Pero no estaba enfadada con él. Sólo estaba nerviosa. Solamente le pasaba lo inevitable. Solamente se había dado cuenta de que eso iba a pasar de todas formas. _

_- No importa, senpai.- Dijo con algo de sequedad, tal vez porque quería sonar igual que siempre.- Te veré a la salida. Voy tarde para mi clase.-_

_- Matta ne.- Dijo él, despidiéndose, agitando una mano.-_

_Y, sin más que decir, ella se fue. No miró hacia atrás, por temor a que él se diera cuenta. Pero le habría gustado hacerlo, quizá porque Tamaki era tan sensible que le daría dolor pensar que su "hija" no quería despedirse bien de su "padre"._

_Aún así, no flaqueó, y caminó con los ojos puestos hacia delante._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

La limosina se detuvo, y Haruhi salió de sus pensamientos para mirar por la ventana. No pudo evitar exclamar por el asombro.

- ¡Demo… esto es…!-. Empezó a decir.-

- Creí que te sentirías más cómoda en tu ambiente, Haruhi. Si te molesta, podemos volver al plan original de ir a mi casa.-

- ¡No es eso, senpai! ¡Está bien!-. Dijo apresuradamente.- _Arigatou_.-

Mirando por la ventana, podían ver claramente una serie de apartamentos de plebeyos que era muy bien conocida por Haruhi. No se imaginaba que Tamaki senpai sería tan original como para cuidarla en su misma casa.

- Como Ranka san sigue en el hospital, creí que estarías preocupada por no poder ver de cuando en cuando tu casa. ¡Ojalá esté bien lo que hice!-. Dijo él, con ansias de ver su reacción.-

Al contrario de lo que creía que iba a pasar, Tamaki vio que Haruhi le sonreía de la forma con la que rara vez lo hacía.

- Es perfecto, senpai. Ya tenía ganas de ver mi casa. Te agradezco que hayas ideado traerme aquí.- Dijo.- ¿Pero no te sentirás incómodo estando tú en mi casa por un día entero?-.

- ¡Ese es el sueño de mi vida, Haruhi! Siempre he querido estar contigo, recreando la vida típica plebeya. ¡Suena muy divertido!-.

Era de esperar que saliera con uno de esos comentarios. Pero a Haruhi no le importó tanto esta vez. Después de todo, eso había sido muy dulce de su parte, y debía agradecérselo.

En ese momento, le pareció una buena oportunidad para preguntarle.

- Senpai…-.

- ¿Uhm?-.

- ¿Hay algún deseo que quieras pedirme…por el día de hoy?-.

Tamaki la miró desconcertado. La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa. Pero no tardó en responder.

- No mucho, en realidad. Mi deseo tú ya me lo has cumplido con dejarme abrazarte hoy. Así que me conformo con pasar el resto del día contigo. Eso me haría más feliz de lo que soy ahora.-

Haruhi no sabía cómo responder a algo así. En toda su vida, jamás había enfrentado situaciones semejantes a las que había tenido que vivir esa semana.

_Realmente…el Host Club está lleno de personas extrañas, Okaa san._

Aún así, sonrió.

CONTINUARÁ…


	10. Chapter 10

Konban wa a todo el mundo!!! Sinceramente, creo que les debo una disculpa por haberme ausentado todo este tiempo, normalmente soy más rápida, ¿verdad? Lo que pasa es que estoy en exámenes y bueno, me enfermé hace unos días, me dio fiebre y todo, de hecho, ahora mismo acabo de dar mi vigésimo quinto estornudo en esta última hora. ¿Ven? Estoy tan aburrida que hasta llevo la cuenta. Pero como saqué 20 en física y en biología, me siento de muy buen humor para escribir!!!!! ¡Valió mucho la pena mi esfuerzo que casi me hace desmayarme en el colegio! Jejeje

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y me fascina que digan sus opiniones y suposiciones, lo hace todo más interesante, ¡créanme! ¡Y enhorabuena! ¡Ya llegamos a los 50 reviews! ¡Arigatou gozaimazu!

Ahora sí, ¡Capítulo 10!

-

- _¡Kuso! ¡Kuso! ¡Kuso! _¡Vamos, enciende!¿¡Por qué rayos tiene que pasar esto justamente ahora!?-.

_-_ Hikaru, trata de relajarte un poco, recién acabamos de llegar, deberías tomarte las cosas con calma, ¿no crees?-.

- ¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme, Kaoru!?-. Se volteó de nuevo a la pantalla de su cuarto, mientras apretaba insistentemente un botón del control remoto, pero la imagen seguía negra.- ¡Enciende!-.

Kaoru cesó en su esfuerzo para hablar con su hermano. Hikaru trataba desesperadamente de activar la "cámara de vigilancia justificada" que había en el broche de Haruhi. Pero no lo conseguía. Lo más probable fuera que la chica aún no se lo hubiera puesto, tal vez estaba en alguna mesa o silla, guardado. Suspiró pesadamente. El camino a casa no se le había hecho tan largo desde hacía mucho tiempo. No habían pasado ni dos minutos en la limosina cuando ya estaba con las manos sudadas y temblorosas, mientras veía a Hikaru acabar con cualquier rastro que quedara de sus uñas, al mismo tiempo que se volvía a él a cada rato, preguntándole: "¿Qué hora es, Kaoru?". Realmente, estaba agotado.

Se quitó la chaqueta del instituto y la colgó en el armario, por fin liberado de aquella atadura. Notó que Hikaru ni siquiera se había molestado en guardar la suya. Es más, la había dejado tirada en el suelo, sin molestarse para nada en recogerla, al igual que los zapatos y su mochila. Kaoru no pudo evitar volver a suspirar al ver cómo Hikaru seguía maldiciendo en voz baja, presionando el botón del control como un loco.

- Hikaru, ya te dije que estará bien. ¿Acaso no puedes dejar de hacer drama? Insisto, cada vez te estás pareciendo más a Tono.-

Al decir eso, Kaoru supo que había dado un golpe bajo. Hikaru se detuvo en seco y agachó un poco la cabeza, entre herido y enojado.

- ¿Tú crees?-. Preguntó en voz baja.-

- Un poco.- Le respondió.- Esperemos un poco más. Si quieres descansa, hoy fue bastante agotador el trabajo en el club. Un día de estos, Kyoya senpai nos va a mandar como servicio a domicilio para las clientas.-

Dijo el último comentario para intentar ablandar la situación, pero vio que, aunque Hikaru hiciera un dejo de sonrisa, no fue completamente sincero.

- Yo estaré pendiente en la pantalla por si se activa la señal. Mientras tanto, date una ducha o come algo.-

Ahora era Hikaru el que veía con preocupación a su hermano.

- Kaoru… ¿te estás sintiendo bien?-. Le preguntó.-

Kaoru disimuló la sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué?-.

- Tú estás tan cansado como yo, en lugar de estar pendiente de la pantalla, ¿por qué no hacemos juntos lo que dices? Mira, ya te están saliendo ojeras de lo poco que has dormido últimamente.-

Hikaru se levantó y tocó el rostro de su hermano, como examinándolo, tratando de ver si algo pasaba con él; Kaoru sintió que le estaba taladrando el alma, ¿de cuándo a acá era él el que tenía los problemas? Quiso reír para despreocupar a Hikaru, pero éste lo miró con más seriedad todavía.

- No es nada, solamente que ha habido mucho movimiento en el Instituto en estos últimos días. ¿Acaso crees que tú no tienes ojeras, Hikaru?-. Dijo, tocando el rostro de Hikaru de la misma forma en la que él lo hacía con el suyo.-

- Al menos yo no me despierto a la medianoche quejándome de que tuve una pesadilla.-

- Como si no estuvieras ya despierto cuando yo te aviso de mis malos sueños. ¡Con esa posición tan mala que usas para dormir! No me extraña que ahora te esté afectando.-

- Yo no soy el que se cae de la cama, ¿verdad?-.

- Y yo no soy el que tendrá una deformación en la columna, ¿verdad?-.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. Uno veía al otro, igual que en un espejo. Y, de repente, estallaron en risa. No era de las risas burlonas que siempre usaban, sino que ésa era para sentirse mejor. Ahora tenían un peso menos encima. Era muy bueno tener al otro para desahogarse.

- _Sokka, sokka.- _Dijo Hikaru, aguantándose el estómago por las risas.- _Gomen, _¡pero debes admitir que tus caídas ahora son menos frecuentes!-.

_-_ ¡Eso no lo sabes! ¡La semana pasada me desperté justo a tiempo, en el borde de la cama! ¡Soy yo el que ahora está más pendiente!-. Dijo, en la misma posición que Hikaru.-

- ¡Vamos! ¡No todo es mi culpa! Si no fueras tan estresado no te quejarías tanto en las noches.-

- ¿Qué quieres que haga cuando tengo que responder por nosotros dos, Hikaru?-.

Fue tan a la ligera esa última oración, que Kaoru no percibió el estremecimiento de Hikaru. Inmediatamente, un destello de admiración y cariño apareció en los ojos del gemelo mayor.

Cuando se hubieron calmado, Kaoru sonrió, aliviado. Esas conversaciones siempre aliviaban la situación. Señaló la ropa tirada en el suelo.

- Deberías recoger eso. No creas que porque la pantalla no se ha encendido puedes dejarla ahí.-

- ¡Ahhh! Kaoru, por favor.- Hikaru hizo un puchero de niño malcriado.-

- Yo ya he recogido la mía. Haz lo mismo.- Dijo con una sonrisa.-

Hikaru hizo una nueva mueca y se dedicó a la fastidiosa tarea. Ni se acordaba que no había tenido la delicadeza de poner la chaqueta en su lugar, pero no tenía la culpa. No había parado de pensar en activar la cámara cuando llegara a casa, y ahora se venía a enterar de que Haruhi no la llevaba encima. No hubieron pasado ni diez segundos de haber guardado la ropa en el armario, cuando vio que Kaoru estaba ordenando los libros que se habían salido de su mochila cuando la había dejado caer.

- ¡Kaoru! ¿No me habías dicho que lo hiciera yo?-. Le reprochó.-

- No importa. Es la costumbre, supongo.- Le respondió Kaoru, sonriendo.-

Kaoru siempre lo aguantaba. Y era un verdadero logro, considerando que había sido así desde que habían nacido. Siempre completando lo que él no terminaba, siempre cubriéndole las espaldas por si necesitaba de una ayuda, siempre como su conciencia, rechazando algunas cosas que le gustaban para que él las tuviera, aunque fueran cosas muy diminutas y simples. Toda la vida había sido de esa manera. Y Hikaru se había acostumbrado tanto a que su gemelo le ayudara, que se le olvidaba que, de vez en cuando, Kaoru también necesitaba ayuda. Después de todo, es un ser humano.

- Kaoru.- Lo llamó.-

- _¿Nani?-. _

Hikaru le arrebató los libros recogidos de las manos y volvió a esparcirlos por el suelo, lanzándolos por cada rincón de la inmensa habitación, ante la mirada atónita de Kaoru.

- ¿Qué haces?-.

- Yo me encargo, _baka. _No tienes que hacerlo por obligación. Son mis cosas, después de todo. Yo debería ocuparme de ellas.-

Kaoru hizo un gesto de resignación, pero a la vez sonrió.

- Ve a darte una ducha, avísame cuando termines, luego voy yo.- Le dijo Hikaru.-

- ¿No quieres ir tú primero?-.

- Déjame terminar primero con esto. Adelántate.-

- No es necesario. Mejor te ayudo aquí y podemos bañarnos juntos.-

- ¿Cómo cuando éramos pequeños, dices?-. Preguntó.- No recuerdo la última vez que lo hicimos.-

- Hace ya mucho tiempo.-

- _Daijoubu. _La ducha es más cómoda si es para uno solo, cuando termines, voy yo, ¿de acuerdo?-.

- Hai…-.

Ambos se dirigieron una mirada de despreocupación y sonrieron. Kaoru entró en el baño y, al verlo cerrar la puerta, Hikaru suspiró. Observó que había arrojado los libros demasiado lejos.

- Quizá no debía lanzarlos con tanta fuerza…-. Dijo, iniciando la excursión de una docena de encuadernaciones, que de seguro, le darían un poco de trabajo.-

-

En cuanto entraron en el departamento, Haruhi pudo aspirar el aroma que desprendía su casa. Se sintió tan bien regresar después de no estar ahí durante unos días. Había algunas capas de polvo en las cosas, pero no le importó en lo absoluto. Le haría feliz volver a sentir la casa habitada.

Tamaki atravesó la puerta, cargando la maleta de ella. Hacía tiempo que no iba a la casa de Haruhi. No tenía muy buenos recuerdos de aquella experiencia; tal vez por la violenta aparición de los poderosos puños de Ranka san.

- ¿La dejo aquí, Haruhi?-.

- Hai. Arigatou, senpai.-

Como la vez anterior, Tamaki se quitó los zapatos para entrar. La casa se sentía mucho más apacible, y le invadió algo de alegría al notar que sólo estarían él y Haruhi. Estuvo a punto de decírselo a ella, pero prefirió preguntar algo que sabía que le importaba más.

- ¿Vas a saludar a tu madre?-. Le preguntó.-

Haruhi, ante la mención de su madre, sonrió.

- Sí. Hace tiempo que no la veo.-

- También me gustaría saludarla.- Dijo él con un tono sensible.-

Ella le invitó a que pasara, y, para su sorpresa, Tamaki no dijo ningún comentario referente a su apartamento ni al espacio. En realidad, sólo sonreía, sin casi decir palabra. Haruhi se preguntó si se estaría sintiendo bien.

Cuando pasaron a la pequeña habitación donde estaba el retrato de Fujioka Kotoko, ambos se arrodillaron e hicieron una breve oración. Ahora Haruhi sí se sentía en casa. Era como si todavía sintiera a sus dos padres con ella.

- Ano… ¿Senpai, quieres algo de té?-. Preguntó cuando hubieron terminado.-

- Me gustaría. Arigatou, Haruhi.-

Ella se levantó rápidamente y fue hacia la cocina. Todas las cosas seguían donde recordaba. Era un verdadero alivio ver que no había cambios. No tardó en preparar el té y en servirlo en dos tasas. Les vendría bien a ambos relajarse. Ella, de verdad, lo necesitaba en ese momento.

Cuando giró la vista hacia su maleta, que estaba cerca de ella, notó que, de uno de los bolsillos, sobresalía un objeto pequeño. Haruhi reconoció de inmediato lo que era.

_El broche que me dieron Hikaru y Kaoru. Mejor será que no lo pierda o esos dos me matarán. _

Se dirigió hacia la maleta y terminó de sacar el broche del bolsillo. Lo miró por unos instantes. Por suerte, no se había roto ni rayado. Eso la calmó. Lo cierto era que les había prometido a los gemelos llevarlo consigo cuando no vistiera de hombre, pero se le había olvidado el día anterior, con Honey senpai y Mori senpai. Lo observó por un momento. No sabía porqué, pero se le hacía algo sospechoso que los gemelos le regalaran algo así. En casi todas las ocasiones, ellos dos se aseguraban de darle accesorios más notables o vestidos que había diseñado su madre.

_¿Por qué me habrán dado algo menos estrambótico esta vez? Así no son ellos._

-

Kaoru salió del baño con la toalla aún en la cabeza. Ahora sí estaba mucho más relajado. Se tiró en la cama de golpe.

- ¿Hikaru?-. Lo llamó.- ¡Ya he terminado!-.

Extrañamente, no hubo respuesta. Quiso volver a intentar.

- ¡Hikaru!-. Gritó con más fuerza.-

Nadie contestó de nuevo.

_Debe de haber ido por algo de comer. Ya casi es hora de la cena, lo más probable es que tenga hambre. _Pensó él.

De repente, su estómago también gruñó. Él también estaba hambriento.

_Mejor voy a cerciorarme de que no se coma mi ración también. _Pensó, divertido.

Estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero, antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento, vio que la pantalla del televisor se encendía, captando la señal. El pulso se le aceleró. La imagen se fue haciendo cada vez más clara y pudo observar directamente el rostro de Haruhi. Estaba bastante cercana, y veía fijamente a la cámara, como si de verdad estuviera presente en la habitación, como si de verdad lo estuviera viendo allí, mientras la espiaba. Kaoru sintió algo de nervios.

_No es posible que haya descubierto que hay una cámara ahí, ¿verdad? No es posible. Es poco probable que el ojo humano pueda captar algo tan pequeño. ¡No es posible!_

Pero ahí siguió el rostro de Haruhi, analizando el broche cada vez más cerca, acercándolo a sus ojos, como queriendo ver más de cerca.

_Tal vez debería avisarle a Hikaru…_

Pero no se movió ni un milímetro. Sus ojos ya no eran capaces de despegarse de la pantalla.

_Hikaru estaba ansioso de que el aparato prendiera…él debería saber…_

Pero Kaoru no se movió.

_Después de todo, ya no debe tardar mucho en llegar. _Pensó, queriendo justificarse.

No sabía si volvería a tener un panorama tan cercano de la cara de Haruhi. Y era muy poco común que fuera para él nada más.

-

- ¡Haruhi!-. La llamó Tamaki.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te ayude allá?-.

Ella salió de su momentáneo trance, y se colocó el broche rápidamente en el cabello.

- ¡Ie! No pasa nada. Enseguida voy, senpai.-

Tomó la bandeja con las tasas de té y se dispuso a ir a la sala, pero al intentar pasar por el umbral, chocó con Tamaki.

- Haruh…-. Decía él mientras entraba, sin contar con que ella iba en dirección contraria.-

El impacto que se produjo fue tal, que ambos pegaron un grito y se desplomaron al suelo. Las tasas rodaron por el suelo, al igual que su contenido, el cual quedó en gran parte, derramado sobre los cuerpos de ellos.

- _Itai…_Eso dolió…-. Dijo Haruhi.-

- _Gomen ne, _Haruhi. No era mi intención. Creí que necesitabas ayuda.-

Fue entonces que se dieron cuenta de que no estaban en la mejor posición recomendable. Les recordó mucho a la última vez que Tamaki había estado de visita; había ocurrido algo parecido. Haruhi percibió el color rojo aparecer en la cara del rubio.

- Senpai, ¿podrías levantarte? Me he lastimado con esa caída.- Dijo ella, luego notó que su ropa se había mojado.- Ese té estaba muy caliente.-

Quiso decir algo para no terminar igual de sonrojada que él, pero se dio cuenta de que el rubio no parecía querer levantarse. De hecho, la miró intensamente y se colocó a pocos metros de su rostro.

- _Gomen, _Haruhi.- Dijo suavemente.- No quería que te lastimaras. Siempre terminamos con algo parecido a esto, ¿verdad?-.

_- _Senpai…-.

Había algo en su voz que no le parecía lamentarlo.

- Deberíamos levantarnos.- Dijo ella.-

- Es verdad. Deberíamos.-

Pero, en lugar de eso, acortó un poco más la distancia entre ellos.

- No estaría bien que me aprovechara de este accidente.-

Y siguió acortando.

_¡Lo que dice y lo que hace no tienen la más mínima concordancia! _Pensó ella, con el corazón agitado.

La cara de Tamaki estaba muy cerca, y Haruhi sabía que no podría salir de esa situación con ninguna clase de comentario. Se le veía demasiado decidido; una de esas miradas que sólo él sabía poner cuando llegaba el momento de hablar en serio.

- Estoy muy preocupado, Haruhi.- Le dijo.-

- ¿Eh?-.

- En estos días, te vi muy alejada de mí. Me entristecí mucho; por eso, estoy muy feliz de poder estar contigo. Otou san está muy feliz.-

- Senpai.-

-

Kaoru miraba todo lo que pasaba en aquella casa. No tardó en darse cuenta de que estaban en el apartamento de Haruhi, pero no comprendía porqué. Y, en realidad, no le importaba para nada en ese momento. Estaba a punto de darle un paro cardíaco de lo alterado que estaba. No se había dado cuenta ni de cuando se había levantado de la cama y se había pegado a la pantalla, como si pudiese entrar en ella. Ahora sí, sabía que era necesario llamar a Hikaru. Agarró todo el aire que pudo en sus pulmones, y gritó, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- **¡HIKARU!-. **

A lo lejos, escuchó que un plato o una vajilla se quebraban. Seguramente porque el grito había asustado a todos en la mansión. De hecho, estaba seguro de que en China lo habían escuchado.

Escuchó los pasos veloces por las escaleras, y al instante, entró un Hikaru igual de alterado que él, con la ropa manchada de alguna bebida que, seguramente, había estado consumiendo momentos antes de oír el grito.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando, Kaoru?!-.

No hizo falta ni que Kaoru respondiera. Al cabo de dos segundos, Hikaru también estaba pegado a la pantalla, con las pupilas desorbitadas y la boca bien abierta.

- **¿NANI?-. **

- ¡Es lo que quería decirte!¡Quizá sí estabas en lo cierto al preocuparte de Tono!-.

Estuvieron a punto de pensar en repetir el mismo acto que habían usado con Kyoya, pero se dieron cuenta de algo.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Dejé el móvil en el recibidor!-. Gritó Hikaru.-

- Yo también.-

Y ninguno de ellos tenía ganas de ir abajo para buscarlos. Se quedaron inmóviles por un tiempo indefinido, y fue como si la imagen en la pantalla se congelara.

- ¡¿Qué hacemos?!-. Gritó Kaoru.-

- _¡Wakarenai! _¡No lo sé!-.

De repente, hubo movimiento. El King se aproximó más, y estaba a punto de completar con la mínima distancia que faltaba para llegar a los labios de Haruhi.

- ¡No se atrevería! ¡Es demasiado indeciso para lograrlo!-.

- ¡Pero lo está haciendo!-.

No sabían qué era peor. Si estar ahí, viendo la escena en directo, o no poder intervenir.

-

- S…en…pai.-. Tartamudeó ella.-

No creía que él lo hiciera. No creía que él se atreviera a besarla. Jamás había parecido que tuviera intenciones de eso, pero…¡Ahora estaba tan cerca! ¿Qué más podía ser sino un beso?

Inconcientemente, no se movió. Estaba paralizada, y dejó que el chico continuara con el recorrido. Sin saber porqué, el trayecto se le había hecho tan largo…

- Haruhi…-. Pronunció él, ya a punto de rozarla.-

Ella había perdido ya hacía tiempo las palabras.

- ¡**GOMEN NE!-. **

El grito se escuchó en todo el lugar. De repente, todo se había vuelto demasiado confuso. Haruhi sintió el peso extra retirarse, y ahora era libre de levantarse. Cuando elevó la mirada, se encontró con la sonriente cara de su padre. Los ojos casi se le salieron de sus lugares.

- O…otou…san.- Dijo ella.-

Giró la mirada y observó que Tamaki estaba ahora pegado contra la pared, tal y como lo estaría un mosquito aplastado. El sudor resbaló por la nuca de Haruhi.

- ¡Haruhi! ¡Gomen! ¡Te he dejado sin saber de mí todo este tiempo y sin haberte llamado! ¡Qué mal padre he sido! ¡Gomen!-.

Se vio envuelta en un abrazo asfixiante de su padre. Ella todavía no acababa de ubicarse. ¿Qué había pasado?

- ¿Ranka…san?-. Preguntó Tamaki desde su lugar.-

Ranka ni siquiera se molestó en mirarle. Siguió saludando a Haruhi de manera exhaustiva. La escena estaba muy fuera de lugar. Aún así, Tamaki pudo sentir el odio proveniente del aura de Ranka san. Si lo había, prácticamente, elevado en el aire y estrellado contra la pared.

- ¿Cuándo has vuelto del hospital, Otou san?-. Preguntó Haruhi cuando recuperó la voz.-

- ¡Vengo llegando justamente ahora! ¡Qué alegría encontrarte aquí!-. Chilló Ranka, volviéndola a abrazar.-

_Me pregunto…si habrá visto lo que pasó…_ Se preguntó Haruhi.

- Ah, ¿qué hace **él **aquí, a propósito?-. Preguntó Ranka con una enorme sonrisa, obviamente ocultando su verdadera opinión.-

Sin embargo, Tamaki sabía que si esa sonrisa "supuestamente normal" le causaba tal pavor, iba a morir a manos de Ranka ese mismo día.

-

Ahora, ambos pelirrojos estaban paralizados. Ninguno pestañeaba, era difícil saber si respiraban. Se preguntaron si, realmente, habían sufrido un paro cardíaco, aunque fuera por un segundo. No se movieron. Por unos segundos, parecieron estatuas reales.

Kaoru fue el primero en recuperar el habla, pero para dirigirse a Hikaru, volvió la cabeza como un robot. El cuerpo todavía no le reaccionaba normalmente.

- Hi…Hikaru…-.

- Dime.- Respondió éste, de igual o peor manera que su hermano.-

- Supongo que ya no hará falta preocuparnos hasta mañana, ¿no crees?-.

- Eso creo.-

Apagaron la pantalla. Al cabo de un minuto, se desplomaron en el piso. No sabían si era por lo bizarra de la situación, o por el alivio que les causaba que nada hubiera pasado.

Hikaru se dirigió a Kaoru, aún medio alterado, pero ya más tranquilo.

- ¿Tienes hambre?-.

- No, se me ha quitado por completo. ¿No quieres cambiarte la camisa? Te has manchado.-

- Ah, sí. Estaba tomando leche cuando gritaste.-

- _Gomen.-_

- No importa.-

Y, esta vez, suspiraron al unísono. Había sido suficiente por un día.

CONTINUARÁ…


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. He estado algo carente de inspiración esta semana, espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado. La verdad, también estoy emocionada porque el lunes que viene es mi cumpleaños. ¡Ya son catorce! Jejeje. Estoy muy contenta por eso. Muchas gracias a todos los que me han tenido paciencia, y que han seguido leyendo cada capítulo. ¡Y no se preocupen, que pondré un glosario al final para las palabras en japonés! Lo señalaré con .

¡Capítulo 11!

-

_¿Realmente, Otou san ha visto lo que acaba de pasar?_

Mientras su padre la seguía abrazando, diciendo lo mucho que la había extrañado durante su ausencia, Haruhi no podía evitar pensar en si debería preguntarle si había visto algo, o si debía mantener el tema fuera del contexto. No estaba segura de nada. Veía que su senpai ya había logrado despegarse de la pared, pero tenía una expresión digna de funeral. Probablemente fuera porque sabía que, si Ranka lo había visto, no tendría clemencia ni piedad a la hora del juicio final.

- ¡No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo lejos de ti, Haruhi! ¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañé! Y es que, ¿quién no extrañaría a una hija como tú?-. Decía Ranka, abrazándola afectuosamente.-

- Otou san, _yamete kudasai (1).- _Pidió ella.- No respiro.-

- ¡Oh, claro!-.

Por fin la soltó, sin dejar de sonreír. Tamaki quiso aprovechar el silencio que se había hecho para hablar. Sin embargo, la voz le salió un tanto atemorizada todavía.

- Ranka san, qué gusto que haya vuelto, ¿cómo se sien…?-.

El pie de Ranka dio en la cabeza del rubio, pegándolo contra el suelo, y haciendo realidad su miedo.

- ¡SILENCIO! ¿NO VES QUE ESTOY SALUDANDO A MI HIJA?-. Gritó potentemente, con un brillo de violencia en los ojos.-

- _De...demo…-.(2)_

Sin darle oportunidad de hablar, el pie de Ranka volvió a ejercer presión sobre Tamaki.

- ¡Otou san! ¡Por favor, para con eso!-.

- ¿Quién se cree este niño para venir a la casa para quedarse los dos solos? ¿Planeabas algo indigno, verdad?-.

- ¡Otou san!-. Volvió a gritar Haruhi.-

Al escuchar a su hija por segunda vez, Ranka dejó en libertad al pobre muchacho. Mientras Tamaki gemía del dolor causado, Ranka se sentó en la sala, nuevamente con una sonrisa "inofensiva".

- ¡Haruhi! ¡Quisiera un poco del té que habías estado preparando! ¡Se veía muy bueno!-. Gritó su padre.-

Haruhi ayudó a Tamaki a ponerse de pie, mientras sentía más sudor bajarle por la nuca.

- En seguida, Otou san…-.

- _Arigatou.- _(3).-

-

Ella fue a la cocina a volver a preparar el té solicitado por su padre. Tamaki había suplicado que no lo dejara a solas con Ranka san, pero no había otro remedio. La casa no era tan grande como para esconderse en muchos sitios.

_Justamente tuvo que llegar en ese momento…_ Pensó ella.

Volteó un poco hacia la sala para poder ver cómo iban las cosas entre ellos. Sorprendentemente, Tamaki se normalizó, dejando el miedo para ser de nuevo él mismo. Era un alivio. Viéndolos bien, Haruhi percibía sus maneras increíblemente parecidas de expresarse, moviendo mucho los brazos y las manos, haciendo mil y un gestos con sus caras, y elevando mucho, pero mucho, la voz. Daba la impresión de que eran familiares. Ella sonrió y rió para sus adentros.

Tal vez lo mejor había sido que su padre llegara en ese preciso instante.

Aún sentía los nervios de estar tan cerca de él, así como sus manos sostenían difícilmente la tetera, ya que éstas le temblaban, y se habían puesto frías. Y en su memoria seguían aquellos ojos azules que, podría jurarlo, era la primera vez que los veía con semejante expresión.

Le encantaría saber porqué se sentía así. ¿Cómo era posible que, en una sola semana, tantas cosas hubieran pasado? Hasta ahora, cada uno de los host con los que había estado conviviendo, se habían mostrado de una manera totalmente diferente a las que estaba acostumbrada. Incluso, podría llamar a ese comportamiento como algo mucho más que sorprendente. Y con cada visita, había estado siendo "penetrada" por ellos, cada vez más. Como si cada uno hubiera dado su respectivo golpe de gracia a la coraza de Fujioka Haruhi. Y ahora estaba completamente desprotegida, desarmada, a la merced de cualquier cosa que pasara. Por esa razón, le hacía feliz contar con que su padre ya había llegado.

_Acabo de pensar como una niña pequeña. _

Como una niñita de papá, esperando a que la cuiden y protejan. ¿Desde cuándo había sido así? Que ella recordara, desde muy joven había mostrado señales constantes de una adelantada independencia. Quizá eso era lo que ahora, justamente, la hacía tan vulnerable. Había contado con que su serenidad y tranquilidad no le fallarían a la hora de encontrarse con los host, y no sabía lo equivocada que había estado. Ella no era la única que, supuestamente, había ido preparada para esta ocasión tan inusual. Todos sus compañeros también iban armados con los argumentos más inesperados que ella hubiera esperado. Eso aún la tenía incapaz de manifestarse como lo hacía normalmente.

_¿Cuánto tiempo tengo ya conociéndolos? Lo he olvidado por completo. Sólo sé que bastante. ¿Cuándo empezaron a cambiar las cosas?_

Aún recordaba la sorpresa que se había llevado al entrar a la tercera sala de música, al encontrarse con seis extraños jóvenes que, aunque hubiese sido un "chico" el que hubiese entrado, no les importaba. Claro, al romper el jarrón, el cuento cambió de dirección completamente. Había que admitirlo, habían sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza en aquella primera ocasión. Haruhi no se habría imaginado que esas personas iban a terminar siendo sus amigos más cercanos y apreciados.

Y cómo habían evolucionado las cosas. Incluyendo a todos, era un tremendo cambio el que se había dado.

_Por ejemplo, Kyoya senpai…la primera vez que pude hablar con él, no fue la mejor de las bienvenidas a Ouran, diciendo que me iban a desaparecer de Japón si intentaba huir. Recuerdo lo mucho que creí que era un shadow king, un tirano. Y no estaba del todo equivocada, pero…desde esa visita a su casa…_

Su primer hospedaje, y el inicio de una tonelada de problemas en sus pensamientos. Lo sorprendida que había quedado cuando Kyoya senpai había actuado de una manera tan poco esperada en la cena, y la conversación que tuvieron en la limosina. De verdad, había tantas cosas que le habría gustado evitar de esa visita. Pero, igualmente, estaba muy agradecida con el rey demonio de sangre fría por hacerle ver un par de cosas. Sin embargo, ese temor que ahora sentía cada vez que lo veía lo encontraba bien justificado. Sabía que era algo pasajero, pronto volvería a verlo con normalidad, pero el impacto era muy duradero para ella.

_Con Honey senpai y Mori senpai tuve muchas sorpresas. Con las primeras impresiones, primero que nada. No creía, en un inicio, que Honey senpai fuera de tercer año, y no comprendía la seguridad que empleaba Mori senpai para con su primo. Pero luego de un tiempo, todo se volvió tan claro. Y, debo decir, que ahora los admiro tanto…_

Como muy bien solía decir Renge cuando estaba inspirada, Honey senpai era bastante "profundo" si te ponías a pensarlo. Y Mori senpai era un ser tan entregado. Haruhi estaba segura que esa había sido la noche más pacífica de su vida, pero, de algún modo, la más vergonzosa también. Todavía se estremecía al recordar que había compartido cama con un hombre. Y lo ciega que había sido todo ese tiempo al pensar que Honey senpai era el más puro del grupo. Tierno y dulce era, nadie lo discute, pero ella había dejado que esas características actuaran como excusa para dejar que el chiquillo durmiera con ella. ¡Y ahora no podía ni tocar el tema porque se sentía demasiado avergonzada!

_Y Tamaki senpai…_

Y con sólo pronunciar mentalmente ese nombre, ya sabía que algo en su interior cambiaba. No lo sabía explicar. Era una sensación tan extraña. Pero siempre sonreía cuando recordaba al presidente del club. A él también le admiraba, indiscutiblemente. Aunque fuera un infantil, y, sin poner lugar a dudas, un ser detestable y problemático (como había sido su primera impresión), tenía un extraño aprecio por él. Desde que lo había conocido se había enfrentado a un millón de historias en las que Tamaki había sido el protagonista, ya que hubo un período de tiempo en el que estaba recogiendo miembros para formar parte de un club que quería fundar. Y tuvo que hacer muchas cosas para poder convencerlos a todos y a cada uno de ellos para que se unieran. Era admirable que una persona pudiera llegar a ser amigo de Ootori Kyoya; que hubiera logrado ser su mejor amigo, y una persona a la que el más inteligente del grupo siempre defiende sin que se de cuenta. Era admirable haber hecho que dos gemelos que no creían en nadie más que en ellos lograran expandir, por muy poco que fuera, su mundo de dos personas; que hiciera que ellos tuvieran su primera amistad a parte de ellos mismos; hacerles ver lo contradictorios que eran, y que si querían que los reconocieran, les dieran a los demás la oportunidad de hacerlo. Era admirable que hubiera logrado hacer ver a una persona frustrada el significado de la verdadera fuerza; y que le hiciera ver que podía ser un miembro digno de la familia Haninozuka y, a la vez, un amante de las cosas dulces y de los juguetes de felpa; así como ganarse un aprecio enorme por parte de un guardián que solamente estaba acostumbrado a servir a una sola persona, porque era su primo y su deber era protegerlo.

De verdad, era admirable que Tamaki senpai hubiese conseguido entrar en las vidas de unas personas tan diferentes entre sí para que, al final, terminaran siendo los mejores amigos, todos.

Cada vez que lo veía, una calma se apoderaba de ella, claro, sin dejar apartada esa sensación de que un problema se avecinaba. Porque cierto era que Tamaki senpai siempre la metía en muchos embrollos sin que ella así lo quisiera. Pero se había hecho inevitable que ella lo apreciara. Después de todo…

Volvió a ver a los dos ruidosos individuos en la sala, como dos gotas de agua.

…era tan parecido a su padre.

-

- Aquí tienes, Otou san.- Dijo ella, entrando con dos tazas de té.-

- Gracias, hija.- Le respondió Ranka con una sonrisa infantil.-

- Tamaki senpai.- Dijo, entregándola otra taza.- Espero que ésta no se derrame.-

- _Arigatou, Haruhi.- _Dijo éste, recibiendo la taza.- ¿Tú no vas a beber té?-.

- _Dame. _(4).- Respondió ella.- Creo que ya he tenido muchas experiencias con el té por hoy.- Dijo, señalando la camisa manchada que llevaba puesta.-

- Jejeje. _Sokka. (5)-. _Dijo el rubio con algo de vergüenza.-

Por debajo de la mesa, Tamaki sintió una fuerte patada, cortesía de Ranka san, que fingía tomar tranquilamente su té. Como no quería hacer público su dolor ante Haruhi, el muchacho aguantó los gemidos de dolor como pudo, pero no evitaba que una que otra mueca se le saliera por el efecto de las patadas.

- ¿Pasa algo, senpai?-. Preguntó Haruhi.-

- Para nada.- Respondió él en un susurro forzado.-

Ella sólo pestañeó, algo extrañada. Había ciertas cosas que no comprendía de él.

- Otou san, entonces, ¿cómo estuvieron las cosas en el hospital? No nos has contado.-

- ¡Oh, fue tan divertido, Haruhi!-. Chilló su padre como un niño.- ¡Los doctores allá son tan agradables! ¡Obviamente les pagan por los halagos, pero se siente tan bien que a uno lo alaben de esa forma! A cualquiera le provocaría enfermarse sólo para ir allá a ser atendido. ¡Ya sé a dónde llevarte cuando te enfermes!-.

- Eh…-.Dijo ella, cabizbaja.- No creo que sea buena idea, Otou san…-.

_El dinero ahí iría por mi cuenta, estoy segura. No confío tanto en Kyoya senpai. Y después de lo ocurrido en su casa, quién sabe qué cosas invente para aumentar mi deuda. _

- La verdad, estuve un poco triste porque no estabas tú, hija. ¡Pero me sentía bien sabiendo que estabas bajo el cuidado de tus amigos del Host Club! Era un verdadero alivio.- Su expresión cambió brutalmente a una violenta.- ¡LO QUE NO PUDE SOPORTAR FUE SABER QUE YA ERA EL TURNO DE **ÉL!**-. Gritó, señalando a Tamaki.-

El aludido no pudo evitar dar un sonoro grito, por la sorpresa y por el temor.

- _Chotto matte (6).- _Dijo ella.- ¿Cómo sabías que era el turno de Tamaki senpai?-.

_-_ ¡Ah, sí! ¡Lo he sabido porque he estado en contacto con Kyoya kun todos estos días! Él me iba diciendo quién era el próximo en cuidarte.-

- ¡¿_Nani_?! (7).- Gritó ella.- ¿Cómo has podido, Otou san?-.

El rubio se ahogaba silenciosamente con su té. Obviamente, encerrado en su cine mental. Era increíble como intentaba mantenerse callado enfrente del padre de Haruhi.

- Hija, estaba preocupado. No soportaba la idea de que algo malo te pasara.- Dijo Ranka, como si fuera un sabio.- Así que hice todo lo posible para curarme, bebí todas mis medicinas el doble de las veces requeridas, obedecí todas las órdenes de mis doctores, llevando una vida sana. De hecho, me alimenté el triple de lo normal en la semana y hacía muchísimo ejercicio, impulsándome con las camillas del hospital, como si fueran patinetas.-

Los dos Host escucharon aquellas palabras con la quijada estirada.

_¿De verdad eso puede llamarse una vida sana? _Pensó Haruhi. _Debo llevar la cuenta de cuánto me va a costar cada camilla que Otou san haya roto. _

- ¡Y todo eso lo hice con tal de mejorarme para poder llegar a tiempo y salvarte de este animal!-. Terminó Ranka.-

- ¡_Sonna! (8).- _Protestó Tamaki.- ¡Ranka san! ¡No ha tenido que preocuparse tanto! Yo siempre cuido de Haruhi como si fuera mi propia hija.-

El comentario sólo avivó el fuego.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamar a mi hija por su primer nombre?! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!-.

Al instante, Tamaki se vio perseguido por un irreconocible Ranka san, corriendo por toda la casa, ante la mirada exorbitada de Haruhi, incapaz de articular palabra para detenerlos.

- _Ano…_Otou san, ¿no crees que le estás golpeando demasiado fuerte?-.

_- _¡Para nada, hija mía!-. Respondió su padre, golpeando al King contra las paredes como un loco.- ¡Increíblemente, este niño ha estado haciendo ejercicio, las paredes ya no le afectan como antes! Tengo que dar el doble de mi esfuerzo.-

Aunque se viera una escena tan brutal, Haruhi habría podido jurar que el rubio se estaba divirtiendo. El ambiente en la casa se sentía tan familiar…era maravilloso el aire que se respiraba. Haruhi inspiró bien profundo y luego rió por unos pocos segundos, pero fue una risa tan adorable, que, desde sus ataduras y palizas, a Tamaki le habría encantado tomarle una fotografía. ¡Se había visto tan Kawaii! (9).

-

Luego de un tiempo, se fue haciendo de noche, y su padre se fue quedando sin energías. Se dispusieron a volverse a sentar, mientras los dos hombres se reponían. Afortunadamente, los golpes de Ranka san no habían sido tan poderosos como en otras ocasiones, tal vez porque aún se estaba recuperando de su enfermedad.

- Otou san, ¿entonces estás seguro de que ya estás mejor?-. Preguntó Haruhi.-

- ¡Claro, hija! ¡Jamás he estado mejor!-. Respondió Ranka, moviendo sus brazos eufóricamente.-

- Ranka san es una persona muy fuerte. Admirable.- Dijo Tamaki, riendo.-

Increíblemente, Ranka no se enojó.

Haruhi se quedó pensativa unos instantes. Algo le preocupaba. Se llevó una mano a los labios y luego dirigió una mirada alarmada a su padre.

- ¿Pasa algo, Haruhi?-. Preguntó Tamaki.-

- Estaba pensando en Hikaru y Kaoru.- Dijo.- Como mi Otou san ha vuelto del hospital, lo más probable sería que ya el hospedaje se terminara. Pero…me siento un poco culpable por ellos dos. Los he visto muy ansiosos porque llegue su turno, y me daría algo de lástima por ellos si les doy la noticia de que ya no se podrá dar la visita.-

El King pareció afectarse. Se puso de pie y puso una pose teatral, preparado para un argumento.

- ¡ESOS DOUBLEGANGERS! ¡NO LES CONFÍO JAMÁS NI NUNCA A QUE CUIDEN DE HARUHI! ¡SI SE LA PASAN ACOSÁNDOLA SEXUALMENTE! ¡NO LO PERMITIRÍA…!-.

Ranka tomó un pañuelo que estaba sobre la mesa y lo usó para tapar la boca de Tamaki, ahogando las palabras del rubio.

- ¿Qué te he dicho de llamarla por su primer nombre?-. Reclamó para luego volverse a su hija.- Haruhi, si tú no quieres tener que quedarte en otra casa, eres libre de hacerlo, pero si quieres…depende de tu decisión. Por mí no hay ningún inconveniente. ¡Hikaru kun y Kaoru kun parecen buenos chicos!-.

El pañuelo parecía querer salir disparado de la boca de Tamaki, quien luchaba por volver a hablar para oponerse a la idea. Haruhi quedó, de nuevo, pensativa.

_Los he visto tan ansiosos…me daría algo de culpa…_

- Creo que…tal vez tengas razón, Otou san…debería…-.

Quiso continuar, pero vio que el rubio, logrando liberarse de su amordazamiento, se ponía de pie y la miraba como cuando quería transmitirle una inconformidad seria. Ella se sorprendió de que reaccionara así por haber tocado ese tema.

Pensó que le diría algo, regañándola o reclamándole. Pero sólo dijo…

- Se está poniendo oscuro. Si Ranka san ya se siente mejor, tal vez debería retirarme. No quiero ser un estorbo aquí. Sé que las visitas no pueden darse mucha comodidad y no quiero que se sientan responsables de mí. Me gustó mucho poder acompañarlos esta tarde, la he pasado muy bien. Con su permiso.-

Y, dicho aquello, se dirigió a la puerta.

Ranka cambió su expresión a una sorprendida, y Haruhi se puso inmediatamente de pie, lista para seguir al rubio.

- ¡Senpai! ¡Espera! ¿Qué estás haciendo?-. Dijo, siguiéndolo.-

Su padre la vio alejarse. Se quedó sentado y giró la cabeza negativamente.

_Y tan tranquilas que se veían las cosas. _Pensó.

-

Tamaki salió del apartamento y ya bajaba las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la calle, cuando oyó la voz apresurada de la muchacha.

- ¡Senpai! ¡Espera, por favor!-.

Él se detuvo y volvió a verla. No estaba molesto. Más bien, eso era justamente lo que le preocupaba a Haruhi. Estaba con una expresión inocente y normal en su rostro. Se acercó a él y le agarró la manga de la camisa. No había necesidad, pero lo hizo para estar segura de que él no se quisiera alejar.

- ¿Qué ocurre, senpai?-. Preguntó.- ¿Por qué has hecho eso tan de repente?-.

- No es por nada, Haruhi.-

- No darías ningún problema si te quedaras. En serio. No actúes tan tontamente…-.

- De verdad, no es problema. Lo hago porque sé que tu padre y tú no están acostumbrados a las visitas. No es que hagas hecho nada malo. Descuida.-

- ¿Seguro? Porque sino…-.

Fue interrumpida porque él tomó su rostro entre sus manos. La miró con dulzura, dejándola muda.

- No es por nada, descuida, Haruhi. No tengo problemas con irme. Tu padre se ha curado. Es lo importante ahora, ¿ne?-.

- Senpai…-.

- Lamento lo que pasó hoy. No debí actuar tan impulsivamente cuando estaba sobre ti. _Gomen. (10).- _

Y, sin previo aviso, le dio un beso fugaz en la frente. Se sonrojó totalmente, pero sonrió abiertamente para ella. Y luego se alejó a toda velocidad, desapareciendo por la calle.

Ella se tocó la frente, aún anonadada. En esa semana, Mori senpai también había hecho eso. Pero…se había sentido tan diferente viniendo de Tamaki.

Ella también se sonrojó. Entró a toda prisa a la casa, como si el correr pudiera borrar el rojo de su cara.

-

_Ring ….ring….ring_

El móvil resonaba en todo el cuarto. Kyoya lo cogió con lentitud. Vio la imagen en el teléfono. Era Tamaki. No estaba haciendo nada en ese momento, así que contestó. Estaba preparado para un discurso potente por parte de la otra línea, pero le sorprendió todo lo contrario.

_- Okaa san.-_

- ¿Tamaki? ¿No habíamos hablado ya de lo de los nombres…?-.

- _Gomen, es la costumbre, Kyoya. Estaba algo aburrido y quise llamarte.-_

- ¿No deberías estar ahora con Haruhi?-. Preguntó, queriendo poner fin pronto a la llamada.-

- _Sí, pero Ranka san se ha mejorado y ha vuelto a casa. Estoy casi seguro de que ya estabas enterado.-_

Le sorprendió ese comentario.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?-.

- _Ranka san y tú siempre están en contacto. No me extrañaría para nada que tú ya lo supieras.-_

- …Tienes razón. Ya lo sabía.-

- _Estaba un poco aturdido. ¡Qué decepción! No poder quedarme la noche entera con ella. Pero he pasado una tarde muy divertida. ¡No te imaginas!-._

_- _Tamaki, si no tienes nada más interesante que decir…-.

- _Sólo quería comprobar que tú ya sabías lo de Ranka san. ¿En serio te da tanto miedo que sea yo el que me quede a solas con Haruhi, Kyoya? ¿Por eso estuviste tan tranquilo cuando nos fuimos hoy?-._

Él se quedó en silencio. Rió por lo bajo.

- Es verdad.-

- _Sólo quería comprobarlo. Arigatou.- _

_-_ Te oyes algo inconforme.-

- _Ya te lo dije, me da tristeza no haberme podido quedar más tiempo con ella.- _

_- _Ya veo.-

- _Tal vez ambos deberíamos estar ya tranquilos porque Ranka san ha vuelto. Pero no creo que deba ser así.-_

_- _¿A qué te refieres?-.

_- Porque, aunque supuestamente las visitas hayan llegado a su fin, Haruhi se sentiría culpable si no nos visita a todos los del club.-_

_- _¿Disculpa?-.

- _Sólo quería que estuvieras enterado, Okaa san. Sé lo mucho que te preocupa la seguridad de Haruhi. Y como eres mi mejor amigo…soy incapaz de ocultarte nada. Buenas noches.-_

_- _¡Tamaki…!-.

El muchacho había colgado.

Kyoya cerró el móvil y se quedó pensativo un buen tiempo. Era cierto que ya estaba seguro de que, con el regreso de Ranka san, Haruhi dejaría ya las visitas.

Tal vez había pensado demasiado rápido.

-

Haruhi marcó el número en el teléfono y esperó. Tras un minuto, escuchó una voz en el otro extremo de la línea.

- _¿Si?-._

_- _Hola, Hikaru.-

- _¡Haruhi! ¿Qué pas…?-._

_- _Tengo noticias. Mi padre ha regresado ya del hospital.-

- _¡Oh! ¿Ah, si?-._

Le extrañó que sonara tan poco sorprendido.

- Sí, pero, aunque mañana sea sábado, me gustaría terminar con el juego que se empezó. ¿Puedo ir a tu casa mañana?-.

En el otro extremo de la línea, unos ojos se abrían con sorpresa.

- _Claro.-_

CONTINUARÁ…

Ahora, el glosario:

- (1): _Yamete kudasai: _Detente por favor.

- (2): _Demo: _Pero.

- (3): _Arigatou: _Gracias.

- (4): _Dame: _No.

- (5): _Sokka: _Ya veo.

- (6): _Chotto matte: _Espera un momento.

- (7): _Nani: _¿Qué?

- (8): _Sonna: _¡Imposible!

- (9): _Kawaii: _Liadísimo, bello.

- (10): _Gomen: _Lo siento.


	12. Chapter 12

Aquí Karegome, minna san. Qué bueno, ya vamos por el 12º capítulo. Lamentablemente, ya nos acercamos más y más al final, pero es que no quiero que termine siendo más largo que una novela. Así que, éste ya va a ser uno de los últimos, como quien dice, "el principio del fin". ¡Ya soy, finalmente, de 14 años! Estoy muy contenta. Así que iniciemos!!!

Capítulo 12!!!!

-

Le daba la ligera impresión de que quería arrepentirse. La idea de haber llamado a los gemelos había sido impulsiva, al principio creyó que había sido una acción justa, pero ahora no estaba para nada segura. Jamás había ido a la casa de ellos, y no sabía con qué clase de juegos podrían aparecer esos dos para molestarla. Sinceramente, no sabía si habría obrado bien. Pero ya no había manera de cambiarlo.

_Ya es el día. Ahora que lo pienso, cuando hablé con Hikaru, no decidimos del todo cómo llegaría a su casa. _Pensó ella.

Cogió el móvil, que hasta el momento había estado tirado en su cuarto, y se dispuso a marcar el número del gemelo mayor. Pero, unos momentos antes de marcar, se quedó pensando.

_Me pregunto si solamente le estoy echando más leña al fuego si hago esto. Tamaki senpai se veía tan extraño ayer. ¿Se encontrará de mejor humor hoy? Tal vez debería llamarle._

De verdad le había sorprendido el comportamiento del rubio. El hecho de abandonar la casa de una manera tan poco teatral (si se le podía decir así a las salidas del King), había sido muy sospechoso en él. Incluyendo también la despedida con la que se había retirado.

Haruhi posó su mano sobre su frente. No sabía qué pensar. Normalmente, antes de esa semana, habría pensado que había sido un acto pervertido de su parte; pero ahora se confundía sobre cómo opinar acerca de lo que hacía Tamaki.

Miró el reloj en su muñeca, ya iba a ser mediodía.

_No sé si llamarle o no. _

Su padre había salido a trabajar ese día. Haruhi le había reprochado por hacerlo en un fin de semana, pero Ranka había insistido, diciendo que ella no tendría de qué preocuparse si iba a estar con unos amigos.

_Típico de él a esperar que alguien me vigile para salir sin la culpabilidad de haberme dejado sola._

De repente, escuchó un fuerte ruido proveniente de una bocina de un vehículo. Se asomó por la ventana para ver de qué se trataba, y entonces, vio a un montón de personas alrededor de una enorme limosina, parada en frente del conjunto residencial. No supo qué pensar, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse. La limosina ocupaba casi media calle.

_Ricos bastardos. _

Salió de la casa a toda prisa. Bajó las escaleras y se posó al lado de una de las puertas.

- ¡Hoe! No hacía falta que llamaran tanto la atención.- Dijo.-

De inmediato, la ventanilla se bajó, dejando ver dos caras, cada una con una enorme sonrisa con un toque de picardía.

- _¿Nani?(1)-._ Preguntó ella, al ver que ninguno decía nada.-

De un momento a otro, la puerta del vehículo se abrió y Haruhi fue sujeta por los brazos, Hikaru del lado izquierdo, y Kaoru del lado derecho, y ambos la jalaron para que entrara a la limosina. A ella se le escapó un grito de sorpresa. Cuando se vino a dar cuenta, ya ellos habían cerrado la puerta y pedido al coger que condujera hasta la mansión. Ahora ella estaba sentada en el medio de los dos.

- _¡¿Nani?! ¡¿Nani?!-. _Se quejó ella.-

_-_ _Ohayo (2), _Haruhi.- Dijo Hikaru, riéndose de la cara sorprendida de ella.-

- Disculpa la tardanza.- Prosiguió Kaoru.-

- _¿Ohayo? _Si son casi las doce del día.- Dijo ella.-

- Tú misma lo has dicho, casi.- Rió Kaoru.-

- Esperen un minuto, no me han dado ni siquiera tiempo de buscar mi cambio de ropa.-

- _Daijoubu (3), _en nuestra casa tendrás muchos de los diseños de nuestra madre, si acaso quieres cambiarte.- Dijo Hikaru.-

- Tampoco me han dejado cerrar la puerta de la casa con llave.- Replicó ella.-

- Descuida, nadie querría robar en un apartamento de plebeyos.- Dijo Kaoru.-

_¡Malditos ricos bastardos!_

- _Demo…-._ Quiso protestar.-

_-_ Muy tarde. Ya la limosina avanzó. No podemos regresarnos.- Dijeron ellos a la vez.-

No le dieron oportunidad de hablar. Haruhi, inmediatamente, se sintió igual que todos los días en el instituto, cuando aquellos gemelos entraban al salón, cuando no la dejaban tranquila por el resto del día. Dio un lento suspiro. No estaba apta para debatir ese día con ellos.

- Al menos me hubieran llamado antes de aparecer así, de improviso.- Dijo.-

- Aunque te hubiéramos llamado, no nos habrías contestado. Nunca tienes el móvil encendido, o sino, nunca sabes dónde lo dejaste.- Dijo Hikaru con tono de regaño.-

- Y eso que nosotros te lo regalamos. Te dijimos expresamente que no lo descuidaras durante el día.- Siguió Kaoru.-

- Pero nunca lo haces.-

_Esa es otra de las razones por las que decidimos instalar una cámara de vigilancia. _Pensaron ambos a la vez.

- _Te- iuka (4), _el camino se hará un poco largo, así que puedes relajarte, Haruhi.- Dijo Hikaru.-

_- _¿Eh? ¿_Nande? (5)-. _Preguntó ella.-

- Porque el pronóstico del tiempo dice que habrá algo de lluvia. Tal vez se haga algo lento el trayecto por eso.- Explicó Kaoru.-

- ¿Lluvia?-.

_¿Eso no significará que habrá tormenta, verdad? ¿Con truenos?_

Ella apretó ligeramente los puños sobre el asiento. Los gemelos percibieron esa reacción.

- Es verdad, todavía tienes ese miedo por los truenos, ¿Ne, Haruhi?-. Preguntaron.-

No recibieron respuesta. No hacía mucha falta. Los enormes ojos expresivos de Haruhi les dijeron todo.

- No tienes porqué estar nerviosa.- Dijo Kaoru.- No hablaron de ninguna tormenta.-

- Además, en todo caso…-. Inició Hikaru.-

Ambos se abrazaron a ella como a un muñeco de felpa.

- ¡Puedes abrazarnos si te sientes asustada!-.

- _¡Yamete kudasai (6)!-. _Se quejó ella.- Van a asfixiarme.-

Ellos aflojaron un poco el agarre, pero sin soltarla.

- A propósito, Haruhi… ¿cómo fueron las cosas ayer?-. Preguntó Kaoru.-

- ¿Eh?-.

- Nos referimos a Tono.- Dijo Hikaru.-

- ¿De verdad creen que tienen derecho a saber cómo fueron las cosas?-. Preguntó ella.-

- ¡Desde luego que sí! Tenemos el derecho de enterarnos, porque, precisamente, se trata de Tono.- Replicó Hikaru.-

- Pues no lo creo así.-

Ellos refunfuñaron levemente por lo bajo. El día anterior, no habían podido enterarse de nada más, debido a la llegada inesperada de Ranka san. No sabían cómo habían acabado las cosas. Sólo insistían por la curiosidad de saber si ella admitiría que estuvo a punto de besarse con el King.

- Entonces, ¿todo fue normal?-. Preguntó Hikaru.-

- ¿Nada del otro mundo?-. Siguió Kaoru.-

- _Hai.(7)- _Respondió ella, tranquilamente.-

_Si llegara a decirles, temo por la reacción. El camino se haría insufriblemente largo._

Kaoru fijó sus ojos en su hermano, iniciando con una de sus normales conversaciones mentales.

_- Ella no va a decirnos nada. Mejor no insistir.-_

_- No hay manera de hacer que nos diga.- Le respondió Hikaru.-_

- Bueno, igualmente, no importa mucho. El punto es que ya es nuestro turno, ¿verdad, Hikaru?-.

- Cierto. Lo estuvimos esperando con tantas ansias, para que quedáramos como los últimos. ¡Tanta espera y tanta emoción para terminar siendo los últimos, Kaoru!-.

- No es tan malo. Después de todo, podríamos aprovechar eso para quedarnos más tiempo del esperado con nuestro juguete favorito.- Dijo, como a quien se le ocurre una idea ingeniosa.- ¿Qué tal si nos la quedamos por todo el fin de semana, no sólo por hoy?-.

- _¡Nice idea! (8)_-.

- ¡No decidan por mí!-. Interrumpió Haruhi.- Ni siquiera me han dejado traer nada.-

- Ya te dijimos que puedes cambiar de ropa en nuestra casa.-

- _Dame.(9). _Prefiero mi propia ropa. Nunca me han gustado las ropas que me hacen ponerme.-

- ¡Qué cruel! Haruhi, siempre escogemos cuidadosamente lo que queremos verte puesto, lo menos que puedes hacer es complacernos como recompensa de nuestro esfuerzo.- Dijo Hikaru, haciendo el acto de que lloraba.-

- Además, muchas de esos conjuntos los diseña nuestra madre, ¿acaso no te gustan?-. Preguntó Kaoru, haciéndose el ofendido.-

- No es que no me gusten, es que no son mi estilo.-

- ¡Pero si te quedan como si fueras una muñeca!-. 

- Precisamente, por eso. A parte de que se me hacen demasiado complicados para ponérmelos.-

Unas sonrisas maquiavélicas se formaron en las caras de los gemelos. Cada uno se colocó a cada lado de Haruhi, para susurrarle en los oídos.

- Entonces… ¿te los pondrías si nosotros te ayudamos a ponértelos?-.

- _Zettai dame (10)-. _

- ¡Haruhi!-. 

- Digan lo que digan, no me pondré ningún diseño.-

- Bueno, aún queda mucho hasta llegar a casa. Podemos convencerte en el camino.- Dijo Hikaru.-

_Sabía que el camino se me iba a hacer largo. _Pensó ella.

Durante casi todo el resto de trayecto, los gemelos le hablaron de lo que pensaban hacer cuando llegaran a la mansión. No paraban de decir lo divertido que iba a ser tenerla con ellos ese día. A Haruhi le parecía que era como ver a dos niños pequeños ansiosos por recibir un regalo de navidad. Eso sólo comprobaba que, realmente, ella era su juguete privado.

La verdad era que estaba algo cansada. Esa noche no había podido dormir muy bien. Se había quedado pensando en muchas cosas. No paraba de preguntarse si Tamaki senpai estaría todavía enojado por lo que había pasado. Aún no se creía que habían estado a punto de besarse. Era algo que ella no habría esperado ni en un millón de años. Es más, se preguntaba si no estaría demasiado tranquila en compañía de Hikaru y Kaoru, pues si se había llevado tal sorpresa del rubio francés, no sabía si aquellos gemelos intentarían algo semejante. La verdad, no lo creía.

_Sé que estoy siendo demasiado inocente, pero todavía no me creo que, realmente, todos los Host vayan a jugarme bromas pesadas. _

Ya había tenido suficiente con las visitas anteriores. Además, con ellos dos era con quienes casi siempre compartía. Los tenía en su misma clase, y con lo insistentes que eran, casi nunca la dejaban sola. En el horario del club, siempre inventaban alguna excusa para ir hacia donde estaba ella para retarla al juego de "Adivina quién es Hikaru kun", al que todavía no le hallaba ningún sentido; sin embargo, a las clientas les fascinaba ver cómo los derrotaba en aquel desafío. Siempre le decían para que los acompañara a la cafetería, lo cual sólo había hecho una vez, pero nunca dejaban de insistir. Siempre tenían alguna nueva idea de cómo fastidiarla o simplemente pasar más tiempo con ella. Se había vuelto una costumbre. Ellos siempre habían dependido el uno del otro, pero ahora también la habían metido en su pequeño mundo, haciendo que dependieran de ella. Incluso le habían dicho que planeaban "adoptarla" para que se uniera a su familia. Era algo semejante a lo que hacía Tamaki senpai, quien decía que era su hija; sólo que ellos dos le daban el papel de hermana.

_De verdad hay algunos complejos familiares con todos los miembros de éste club. _Pensó.

Inconcientemente, cuando ellos dos habían hecho una pausa de los diálogos, aprovechó de cerrar los ojos, para descansar un poco. Por mucho que lo intentó, se le escapó un pequeño bostezo.

Creyó que ellos le reclamarían que no los estuviera escuchando, pero lo único que escuchó fue…

- ¡Qué linda te ves con esa cara adormilada!-. 

Debía haberlo esperado de ellos.

- ¿No dormiste bien anoche?-. Preguntó Kaoru con algo de preocupación.-

- Esta semana no he logrado conciliar muchas veces el sueño. Creo que la única vez que lo conseguí fue cuando dormí en casa de Honey senpai.-

Percibió un aumento en el aura negativa de los gemelos. El comentario no les había agradado.

- Claro… ¿no querrás decir "cuando dormí _**con **_Honey senpai"?-. Preguntó Hikaru.-

- Todavía no me creo que a él sí le hayas dejado.- Reclamó Kaoru.-

- ¡No me lo reprochen ahora, por favor!-. Dijo.-

No quería rememorar la vergüenza por la que pasaba cada vez que recordaba aquel hecho.

- Si quieres, puedes descansar los ojos ahora.- Dijo Hikaru.-

- ¿Me estás dando permiso?-. Preguntó ella, con algo de incredulidad.- Eso es algo que normalmente haría Kaoru.-

El aludido le dio la razón con una ligera risa. Ambos notaron la molestia de Hikaru.

- ¿Acaso no puedo ser yo quien lo haga? ¿Por qué te parece tan extraño? ¡Ambos somos lo mismo!-.

- Claro que no, ya les he explicado que son totalmente diferentes, en especial cuando están solos.- Se defendió Haruhi.-

Kaoru sólo siguió riendo por lo bajo, tapando su boca con una mano, para que no hiciera eco la risa. Lo que no quería era enojar a su gemelo. Pero se sentía bien no ser el aludido de las quejas.

- Te estoy dando un respiro para que después no andes diciendo en casa que estás cansada.- Dijo Hikaru, con los brazos cruzados y con una cara de puchero.-

Kaoru no paraba de reír.

- ¿Seguro que…es por eso…Hikaru?-. Dijo entre risas.-

- _¡Hai!-. _Respondió de mala gana.-

- De acuerdo. Trataré de descansar.- Dijo ella, recostando la cabeza del asiento.-

- Eres libre de apoyarte de nosotros, si quieres.- Dijeron a la vez.-

- No, gracias.- Respondió ella.-

Cuando vieron que se quedaba lentamente dormida, volvieron a tener otra conversación mental, para no despertarla.

_- Lo que querías era que se durmiera para así poder verla en ese estado, ¿verdad?-. Preguntó Kaoru.-_

_- ¡Damare! (11) ¡Claro que era por eso! Podríamos hasta tomarle una foto ahora. ¿Cuándo podríamos tener otra oportunidad así?-._

_- Lo sabía…-._

_- Kaoru, ¿crees que ella ahora esté pensando en Tono?-._

_- Wakarenai (12). No puedo discutir que es probable.-_

_- Se le ve distraída. ¡Tal vez sea por eso mismo que no ha podido dormir!-._

_- Tranquilo, Hikaru. No saltes a conclusiones.-_

_- Demo…-._

_- Ahora es nuestro turno, Hikaru. Vamos a tratar de no arruinarlo, ¿si?-._

_- …Wakata (13).-_

Lo que hicieron por el resto de camino fue guardar silencio, viendo a la adormilada muchacha como si fuera un dulce espectáculo que no volverían a ver en mucho tiempo.

-

Cuando Haruhi despertó, lo primero que notó fue que estaba muy cómoda. Su cuerpo yacía sobre una superficie suave y acolchada. Sentía que tenía mucho espacio para moverse. Cuando por fin se dignó a abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cama. Una cama bastante inmensa. Se sentó, intentando recordar en dónde estaba. Vio a su alrededor, no era su habitación.

_¡Cierto, Hikaru y Kaoru! ¿Estoy en su cuarto? _Pensó.

No había nadie más en la habitación. ¿Cuándo habían llegado? ¿Por qué no la habían despertado?

- ¿Qué ha pasado?-. Preguntó, aún algo desubicada.-

De pronto, sintió dos presencias rondándola. Hubiera lanzado un grito de no ser porque la somnolencia no se lo permitió. Cuando se dio cuenta, tenía a dos gemelas vestidas de criadas frente a ella.

- Konichi wa, Fujioka sama.- Dijeron ambas.-

_- _Ustedes de nuevo…-. Dijo con algo de temor.-

No era la primera vez que se veían. Sin saber porqué, Haruhi tenía un mal presentimiento.

- ¿Ha dormido bien, Fujioka sama?-. Preguntó una.-

- ¿Desea que le traigamos algo?-. Preguntó la otra.-

- Etto…no, gracias.-

- Los hermanos Hitachiin sama nos han dejado instrucciones de que, cuando despertara, la preparáramos para bajar.-

_¿Preparar para qué?_

- ¿Qué quieren decir?-.

- Descuide, Fujioka sama.-

- No dude de que va a quedar muy bien cuando terminemos.-

El mal presentimiento se estaba convirtiendo en realidad.

- _Ma…matte (14).- _Dijo como pudo.-

_-_ Prepárese, Fujioka sama.- 

**¡¡¡¡¡YAAAAAADDDDAAAAAA!!!!! ** (15).

Desde el piso inferior, los gemelos habían escuchado el grito lanzado por Haruhi.

- Creo que acaba de despertar.- Dijo Kaoru.-

- Ya era hora. Nuestra madre no tardará en llegar.- Dijo Hikaru.-

- Descuida, seguramente quedará muy bien.-

Sabían que había sido algo malo aprovecharse de que durmiera para que luego las criadas la obligaran a arreglarse, pero tenían más de una idea en mente para ese día. El juego sólo estaba iniciando.

Nuevamente, escucharon quejas incesables por parte de Haruhi.

- Parece que la torturan.- Dijo Hikaru.-

- Ellas podrán ser obsesivas, pero no creo que la torturen.- Replicó Kaoru.-

Y, como esperaban, volvieron a sonreír, mirándose el uno al otro.

- Que empiece la diversión.- 

CONTINUARÁ…

Bueno, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. Creo que el próximo será el penúltimo.

El glosario:

1.- Nani: ¿Qué?

2.- Ohayo: Buenos días.

3.- Daijoubu: No te preocupes.

4.- Te- iuka: Además, a propósito…

5.- Nande: ¿Por qué?

6.- Yamete kudasai: Deténganse, por favor.

7.- Hai: Sí.

8.- Nice idea: Esto está en inglés, significa "buena idea". Lo usé porque en el capítulo 12 de la serie noté que los gemelos usaban algunas palabras en inglés, así que lo incluí.

9.- Dame: No.

10.- Zettai dame: Definitivamente no.

11.- Damare: Cállate.

12.- Wakarenai: No lo sé.

13.- Wakata: Entendido, entiendo…

14.- Matte: Espera.

15: Yada: No quiero. (Ésa frase Haruhi la usaba mucho en la serie cuando la obligaban a ir a algún sitio).

Si les gustó, REVIEWSSS. Miren que ya se va a acabar mi historia…


	13. Chapter 13

¿Tiempo sin vernos, verdad? Gomenasai Minna san! Es que estuve un tiempo de vacaciones con la familia, ya saben, la navidad, año nuevo, todo eso. ¡Espero que todos la hayan pasado de maravilla, y un feliz año lleno de alegrías y éxitos para ustedes! Yo estoy contenta porque pronto buscaré una editorial que publique un libro que escribí, jejeje. Mañana me voy a la playa por un día con mis amigos. El otro día les reclamé que nunca había salido con ellos aunque fueran mis mejores amigos, así que me invitaron. Para los que han leído mi perfil, sabrán que la mayoría de mis amigos son hombres. Muchas veces me siento como Haruhi. Y de hecho, uno de mis amigos me dice que a veces tengo unas salidas parecidas a ella.

**Una cosa importante que aclarar**: Como ya se acerca el final de la historia, quiero que entiendan que, como el manga aún no ha sido terminado, uno jamás se entera de cómo termina la relación de Haruhi con ninguno de los Host; por lo que me he visto obligada a incluir parte de lo que YO creo que ocurriría. Pienso ser, en estos últimos capítulos, lo más fiel que pueda a las personalidades. Pero tengo que poner algo de mi imaginación, porque ni en la serie original nos dejan saber con quién se queda ella. Espero que me entiendan. Espero ser lo más convincente posible. Como he venido diciendo, nadie sabe cómo termina…A propósito, este capítulo tiene un ligero contenido del manga.

Ahora sí, después de tanta habladuría: Capítulo 13!!!!!!!

-

El susto que se había llevado Haruhi al despertarse no le había sentado bien. Las gemelas, como en las ocasiones anteriores en las que las había visto, le probaban más de mil vestidos que "podrían ser adecuados" y ella no tenía la capacidad de hacer resistencia. Eran más fuertes de lo que parecían. Sabían tenerla bien sujeta para que no huyera.

- ¿No le gusta éste, Fujioka sama?-. Preguntó una, enseñándole un vestido azul celeste que parecía tener efectos brillantes.-

- Ah…-. Empezó a decir, confundida.-

- Para nada, ese color ya lo ha usado antes. Debemos colocarle algo que no haya sido visto.- Dijo la otra.-

- En ese caso, probemos con algo rojo…-.

- Y un poco de negro aquí…-.

- Los zapatos le quedarán hermosos…-.

Le ponían y sacaban la ropa como si fuera un maniquí.

_Dios mío, Okaa san, auxilio. _Pensó.

- ¡Esto es perfecto!-. Dijeron a la vez, enseñándole un conjunto a Haruhi.- ¿Le gusta, Fujioka sama?-.

- Esto…-.

- Muy bien, será este.-

-

En el piso inferior, Hikaru no paraba de consultar el reloj cada cinco minutos; Kaoru había optado por ponerse a jugar un videojuego. De cuando en cuando, miraba a su impaciente hermano.

- Hikaru, puedo asegurarte que no importa que tanto mires el reloj, no irá más rápido y no vas a moverlo tú.- Dijo con cierto aire sarcástico.-

- _Wakateru (1).- _Respondió él.- No tienes que recordármelo.-

- Qué extraño, cuando nosotros somos los que la obligamos a ponerse la ropa, nos tomamos todo el tiempo que queremos, pero cuando no lo hacemos nosotros es realmente desesperante, ¿ne?-.

- Es porque es nuestro juguete. Nadie más que nosotros debería jugar con ella.-

_A veces me pregunto si esa metáfora del juguete la usas seriamente o sólo estás jugando, Hikaru. _Pensó Kaoru, con algo de resignación. Dedicó una larga mirada a su gemelo, como si quisiera saber si sus comentarios eran de juego o eran serios. Pero por más que lo intentaba, el mirar a Hikaru viendo el reloj con esa expresión de niño pequeño siempre lo llevaba a la misma conclusión.

_Realmente eres muy infantil, Hikaru._

Volvió a concentrarse en el juego. Le quedaba una sola vida y no la iba a desperdiciar.

Por su parte, Hikaru hacía lo mismo que, segundos atrás, había hecho su hermano. Sin embargo, con él era un poco más difícil. Después de todo, Kaoru era un 10 menos malicioso que él (o al menos eso decía Haruhi) y era un reto hacerlo alterar. Se le ocurrió intentar con algo sencillo.

- Cuando llegue nuestra madre, le presentaremos a Haruhi. ¡Seguro querrá verla con los nuevos vestidos que nos enseñó la semana pasada!-. Dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa.-

- Estoy seguro. Después de todo, le quedan muy bien.-

_Muy bien. Respuesta normal. Nada extraño. _Pensó Hikaru. _Aumentemos un poco el nivel._

- Creo que a Haruhi le quedaría bien un tipo de modelo como el que usó en Karuizawa cuando salimos juntos…-. Empezó a decir.- ¿Tú fuiste el que lo eligió, verdad? Aunque, me pregunto cómo se vería con uno que tuviera una falda un poco más corta.-

- Ambos modelos le quedan. El bordado rosado que usó en la fiesta de baile del Instituto le favorecía. Me gustaría probar con otro maquillaje, aunque seguramente lo va a odiar.- Dijo, entre risas, tan sólo con imaginarse la cara de Haruhi al maquillarla.-

_Todo sigue bien. Su instinto es similar al de nuestra madre…Sigamos…_

- Y también estuve pensando en otra cosa, ¡Va a ser muy divertido! ¿Qué te parece si, cuando llegue mamá, presentamos a Haruhi diciendo que la hemos elegido como esposa?-.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Desde su posición, Hikaru escuchó que en el videojuego, la última vida de Kaoru era eliminada por una nave enemiga. En la pantalla se podía ver en grande las palabras: GAME OVER.

_Mala señal._

Esperó a que Kaoru respondiera.

Para su sorpresa, él se volteó a mirarlo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Buena idea! ¡Ya me imagino la reacción de Haruhi! Aunque apuesto a que a mamá le fascinaría la idea.- Dijo, bromeando.-

Kaoru echó a reír por la idea por unos cuantos segundos. Hikaru lo miró, pasmado.

_Kaoru… ¿Estás hablando en serio?_

- Kaoru.- Lo llamó, el aludido dejó de reír.-

- _¿Nani?-._

- Sé que estaba bromeando, pero… ¿y si fuera real lo que te digo?-.

Ahora el pasmado era él.

- Por favor, Hikaru. Ambos sabemos que el juego de "Los tres juntos para siempre" jamás llegaría a nada más que a un juego. Admitámoslo, sería algo demasiado bizarro. Además, no creo que ninguno de nosotros estuviera dispuesto a compartir a Haruhi, ¿no?-. _O al menos, yo no._

El tono que había empleado era algo que vacilaba entre lo molesto y mofa. No había manera de decir si había una indirecta escondida ahí. Pero, a pesar de eso, Kaoru no parecía estar enfadado con Hikaru por haberle dicho eso.

- Claro. Tienes razón. Es algo tonto.- Dijo, a modo de disculpa, Hikaru.-

_Yokkata (2) Gracias al cielo, se detuvo. _Pensó Kaoru.

De repente, fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de unos pasos ligeros que bajaban las escaleras. Ambos giraron sus cabezas y no pudieron evitar dejar volar los ojos hacia ella. Increíblemente, era justo como habían querido verla ese día. Haruhi les habló con algo de reclamo.

- La próxima vez que quieran que me ponga una ropa, consúltenlo conmigo primero.- Dijo.-

- Haruhi…-. Empezó Hikaru.-

- Tu apariencia…-. Siguió Kaoru.-

Haruhi estaba vestida con un conjunto compuesto por una falda negra con detalles floreados rojos que le llegaba un poco más corta de las rodillas; una blusa color azul oscuro que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, y decoraba la zona de su pecho con un adorable lazo. Llevaba una discreta, pero elegante chaqueta que hacía juego con su falda; su cabello adornado (por supuesto) con el broche que le habían regalado; y unas zapatillas escarchadas color marrón brillante.

De esa manera, nadie, absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera los del instituto, podrían confundirla con un chico. Detrás de Haruhi, las criadas gemelas sonreían mientras hacían una respetuosa reverencia, complacidas de su trabajo al notar las expresiones anonadadas de sus "señores".

- Nos retiramos, hermanos Hitachiin sama, Fujioka sama.- Dijeron, mientras se alejaban.-

- Bien, ahora prometan que no lo volverán a hacer.- Dijo Haruhi, cruzada de brazos.-

Al quedarse los tres, fue que los gemelos reaccionaron. Para tratar de ocultar el notable impacto que la apariencia de Haruhi había causado en ellos, decidieron empezar la rutina del fastidio.

- _¿Doushite? (3)_ No hemos hecho nada malo. Al contrario, ¡Hemos hecho un milagro!-. Exclamó Hikaru.-

_- _¡Te ves maravillosa! ¿Qué puede haber de malo en eso?-.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué rayos tuvimos que obligarla a unirse al Host Club y hacerla parecer chico? _Pensaron a la vez.

- Ahora ya estás preparada para jugar.- Dijo Kaoru.-

- ¿De qué hablan? Esta ropa es incómoda. No puedo caminar bien.-

- Mejor. Así se te hará difícil escapar de nosotros.- Dijo Hikaru.-

- ¿Por qué rayos tengo que vestirme así? ¿Hay una fiesta o qué?-.

- Algo parecido. Verás, Okaa san quiere conocerte.- Dijeron a coro, cada quien levantando el dedo índice, como en un espejo.-

- ¿Su madre?-.

- Le hablamos mucho de ti.- Dijo Hikaru.-

- De hecho, le dijimos que planeamos hacerte parte de la familia, para que seas nuestra hermanita.- Completó Kaoru.-

- Para nada.- Dijo ella, haciendo un ademán de negación con las manos.-

Hikaru consultó, una vez más, su reloj. De pronto, una sonrisa complacida se formó en su cara.

- Lo lamento mucho por ti.-

- ¿Eh?-.

- Nuestra madre es muy puntual a la hora de llegada.- Dijo Kaoru.-

- ¿Qué están…?-.

No pudo terminar de hablar. Más veloces que un rayo, un centenar de sirvientes de posaron, de manera ordenada, a cada lado de las enormes puertas del recibidor. Cada uno preparado para la entrada de un ser espectacular. Fue entonces que se abrieron las puertas, dejando pasar una figura femenina por la entrada. Resonaban los zapatos de tacón como pisadas de fuego, tan brillante como lo era su cabello; parecía que la sola presencia de la hermosísima mujer era suficiente para inundar la mansión entera con un as de luz y de glamour deslumbrante. Entró acompañada de un hombre que le sostenía su bolso, y que caminaba a su paso, vestido de traje negro, elegante y bien parecido. Ella sonreía, dejando ver sus perlados dientes, con un conjunto (obviamente de su propia creación) que se adaptaba a su cuerpo de la manera más, ¿había otra palabra? Perfecta.

Por un momento, Haruhi se vio incapaz de hablar. Era una mujer de rasgos fuertes, pero no por eso dejaba de ser delicada y agraciada.

_Chotto kire… (4) _Pensó ella.

- ¿Ella…?-. Empezó a decir.-

Como si no pudieran controlar su alegría, los gemelos fueron corriendo hacia la mujer, llevando, cada quien de un lado, a Haruhi.

- ¡Okaa san! ¡Al fin llegas!-. Dijo Hikaru.-

- ¡Bienvenida!-. Gritó Kaoru.-

Al verlos, ella amplió su sonrisa.

- Hikaru, Kaoru.- Dijo.-

- Mamá, ella es Haruhi, nuestra compañera de clases. La que pronto será parte de la familia.- Dijeron.-

Los brillantes ojos de la mujer se posaron sobre Haruhi. La examinó largo rato. Esa manera de "inspeccionar" le recordó a Haruhi mucho a la de Kyoya senpai.

Lo primero que notó fue que estaba observando su estatura. Claro, la mujer era un poco más alta que ella, y tuvo que rodar la vista hacia abajo, pero no pasó mucho antes de que volviera a sonreír.

- Así que eres tú la chica de la que tanto hablan…-. Susurró.-

Justo cuando creía que era una persona tranquila, tomó a Haruhi por un brazo y empezó a decirle cosas.

- Deberías corregir un poco más tu postura, si peinas tu cabello hacia la derecha se te ve más bonito, me gusta ese lazo, te sienta bien, tu piel es muy apropiada.- Dijo, como si hubiera sido un discurso ensayado.-

- Ah…-.

Pasó sus manos por la chaqueta de Haruhi, quitándole un pequeño polvillo.

- Así está mucho mejor.- Dijo, por fin.- Es un placer conocerte.-

_No sé porqué me da la impresión de que estos chicos salieron iguales a su madre. _ Pensó ella.

- Es una joya, ¿la han estado cuidando adecuadamente, Hikaru, Kaoru?-.

- ¡Desde luego que sí!-. Dijeron, sonando ofendidos.-

Le pareció un buen momento para presentarse.

- Esto…mi nombre es Fujioka Haruhi. _Hajimameshite (5).- _Dijo, haciendo una reverencia.-

Los gemelos miraron la escena, complacidos.

- ¿A qué es tal y como la imaginábamos, verdad, cariño?-. Preguntó ella.-

El hombre que había entrado con ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Haruhi no cupo en su impresión.

_¡¿Ah?! ¿Él es su padre? ¡Pensé que era un acompañante!_

No pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente avergonzada.

- ¿Ya está listo el almuerzo? Mejor será ir todos al comedor.- Dijo la madre.-

- ¡Buena idea!-.

Sin dar pie a ninguna espera, arrastraron a Haruhi con ellos al comedor.

- Supongo que tendrás hambre, Haruhi.- Dijo Kaoru.-

- Espero que te gusten las rondas de comida italiana, francesa y luego sushi.- Dijo Hikaru.-

- ¡¿Eh?!-. Preguntó, sorprendida.- ¿Tanto?-.

- Ha sido mamá quien ha insistido. Después de tono, viene de un viaje algo largo desde Londres, y quiere sentirse en casa.- Explicó Kaoru.-

Cuando se sentaron en la mesa, trató de no hacer obvia la últimamente repetitiva sensación de asombro. Esa mesa era inmensa. Como siempre, se sentó en medio de los gemelos, quienes no cabían en su alegría, como dos niños pequeños.

No pasó mucho antes de que les trajeran el primer plato. Apenas se había llevado el primer bocado al paladar, el mínimo contacto la había llenado de placer y alegría. Se contuvo de no lanzar un suspiro de éxtasis.

- Está delicioso.- Fue todo lo que pudo decir, mientras ansiaba disfrutar el sabor.-

- ¿Te gusta?-.  Preguntaron a la vez.-

- Hai.-

En menos de un segundo, ya tenía dos tenedores frente a ella, cada uno con un plato diferente.

- Ahora di: "Ahhhh"-. 

- ¡_Chotto! (6) _No pueden hacerme tragar dos bocados de una sola vez.-

- Haruhi, no seas mala.- 

Desde su asiento, la madre de los gemelos rió. Sinceramente, tenía tiempo de no ver a sus hijos tan contentos. No recordaba que en otra ocasión hubieran invitado a un amigo o amiga a la casa. Esa era la primera vez, por lo que le agradaba verlos tan felices.

_No me sorprende que la eligieran, no es fácil de alterar. _

Y, conociendo a sus hijos como los conocía, aquella muchacha debió haber representado todo un reto para que ellos la aceptaran de una manera tan cordial.

- Ne, Haruhi chan, ¿Te gustaría poder venir en otra ocasión? Nos encantaría que nos acompañaras en alguno de nuestros viajes al Caribe, o a Bali.-

- _Gomen (7) _Es que no tengo un pasaporte.-

- Ese no es problema, conozco más de un contacto que puede conseguirte uno en menos de una semana, y a un buen costo.-

- No insistas, mamá.- Dijo Hikaru.- Ya hemos intentado convencerla, pero jamás ha accedido.-

- Ciertamente, Haruhi nunca acepta nuestras invitaciones. Muchas veces, debemos llevarla a la fuerza.- Dijo Kaoru.-

- Eso es porque todavía no tienen completamente desarrollado el sentido del convencimiento.- Respondió su madre, arqueando una ceja.- Aún son principiantes.-

- ¿Cómo que principiantes?-. Se quejaron ellos.-

- La verdad, son bastante irritantes, y eso es suficiente para que cualquiera acceda.- Intervino Haruhi.-

- ¡Haruhi!-. 

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lograron ganarle en un debate, Hikaru?-. Preguntó su madre, en un tono de broma.-

Se había dirigido al gemelo que tenía más cerca de ella. Haruhi dio un disimulado salto sobre su asiento.

_Pero…si ese no es Hikaru._

- No soy Hikaru.- Respondió el aludido.-

- Ah, gomen, me equivoqué, Kaoru. Ahora, volviendo al tema…-.

_¿Su propia madre no puede reconocerlos? _

No se esperaba que eso pudiera pasar. ¿Era, realmente, la única persona que podía diferenciarlos? No podía creer que ni siquiera su madre fuera incapaz.

_Pero, tal parece que a ellos no les importa tanto, viniendo de ella._

En el instituto, podía apreciar siempre el deje de incomodidad que afloraba de ellos cuando no acertaban ninguna de sus clientas al llamarlos. Pero, con su madre, era como si lo pudieran dejar pasar.

Se sumergió de tal manera en el tema que no se dio cuenta de cuando derramó su vaso de agua sobre su falda.

- ¡Haruhi! ¿Qué pasó?-. Preguntó Hikaru.-

- _Nande mo arimasen (8)_.- Respondió.- Creo que iré un momento al baño para secarme.- Dijo, levantándose.-

- Subiendo las escaleras, a la izquierda, la décimo quinta puerta por el pasillo que va hacia el oeste.- Indicó, por primera vez en el almuerzo, el padre de los gemelos.-

_Creo que me perderé antes de llegar a la mitad del camino…_

_-_

Ya, luego de numerosos intentos fallidos, había logrado encontrar el baño. Se lavó la cara y aprovechó de secar la ropa. Todavía no acababa de creer lo que había presenciado.

_¿Será por eso que siempre se refieren a sí mismos como "niños solitarios"?_

(- Nuestra madre viene de un viaje de Londres.-)

_Me imagino que sus padres deben viajar mucho. Casi siempre se quedan solos en esta mansión._

Sentía que sus mismos pensamientos hacían eco allí. Si así era para ella, ¿cómo debía de ser para ellos, que vivían ahí?

Cuando salió, se encontró con que Kaoru la esperaba, apoyado en la pared del pasillo. Lo vio interrogantemente.

- Creí que tal vez no ibas a encontrar el camino, así que vine a ver.- Dijo, sonriendo.-

- _Arigatou (9).- _

- ¿Todavía piensas en que nos confundió?-.

_¿Tan obvia soy?_

- Descuida, Haruhi. Mamá, desde siempre, ha intentado con mucho ahínco diferenciarnos a Hikaru y a mí. Hay veces que lo logra, y otras que no; depende de su suerte. Pero no pasa nada. Nos hemos acostumbrado. No nos molesta, pues sabemos que nos quiere de verdad.-

Sin embargo, había un deje de soledad en su voz.

- Kaoru, eres amable, pero no sabes mentir del todo.- Dijo ella.-

Él la miró con insistencia, y luego rió.

- ¿En verdad?-.

- Seguramente, a Hikaru y a ti les duele mucho no poder ser puestos a parte, ¿verdad? Aunque lo escondan muy bien, se nota que hay una herida que no ha sanado. Y ya lleva tiempo. ¿Seguro que están bien?-.

- Uno se acostumbra. No es el fin del mundo.-

- _Dame (10).- _Dijo, seriamente.- La identidad de un ser humano es lo que lo hace ser único en este mundo. Si ustedes dudan de sus propias identidades, ¿qué se puede esperar de lo que sienten? Si a mí me pasara, seguramente me dolería bastante. No actúen como si no pasara nada. Es un asunto serio. Y, quizá, ustedes mismos tengan la culpa de eso.-

Kaoru la escuchaba con los ojos bien abiertos, y con la cabeza algo gacha.

- Por eso mismo, es que nos hace felices tenerte con nosotros.- Dijo suavemente.-

- ¿Nani?-.

- Sabemos que es por nuestra culpa, que no queremos ser reconocidos. Pero, aún cuando nadie más lo logra, tú sí puedes llamarnos a cada quien por su nombre, y no se te ve usar ni una pizca de esfuerzo. Eso ha sido muy importante para nosotros. No tienes idea de cuánto. Nos hace saber lo que tú misma dices, no somos lo mismo.-

_A ti es a quien, seguramente, debe afectarte más, Kaoru._

- Por eso, gracias por venir hoy. Nos das un día muy especial. Créeme cuando te digo que, en serio, estuvimos esperando nuestro turno con muchas ansias. Queríamos que estuvieras aquí, Haruhi.-

Kaoru puso su mano delicadamente sobre la cabeza de Haruhi, y la empujó ligeramente hacia delante.

- Vamos, ya nos hemos tardado bastante. Mamá quiere hacerte muchas otras preguntas. Le caíste muy bien.-

- Bien, vamos.- Dijo ella, empezando a caminar.-

En ese instante, por puro reflejo, sin ninguna intención oculta, Kaoru tomó la mano de Haruhi para obligarla a ir más rápido. Fueron trotando escaleras abajo, donde los estaban esperando. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban entrelazadas.

-

- ¡Ya volvimos!-. Gritó Kaoru, entrando al comedor.-

- Ya se habían tardado, ¿qué les tomó tanto tiem…?-. Empezó Hikaru.-

Su pregunta quedó congelada al ver las manos de ellos dos. Pero no duró ni una milésima de segundo. Haruhi y Kaoru regresaron inmediatamente a sus asientos, impidiendo que Hikaru pudiera preguntar.

Así siguió el almuerzo. Les trajeron dos rondas más, cada una más deliciosa que la anterior. Haruhi no paraba de saborear, como si hubiese una fiesta en su boca. A cada rato, los gemelos insistían en darle de comer, pero ella seguía negándose.

- Jamás había visto que fueran tan unidos a una persona.- Rió su madre.-

- Es que ella ha sido el mejor juguete que hemos tenido.- Dijo Hikaru.-

- Nunca nos ha aburrido.- Dijo Kaoru.-

- ¡No soy un juguete!-.

- Eso me recuerda, que de pequeños, no importaba cuántos juguetes les comprara a mis hijos, nunca pasaba más de una semana antes de que se aburrieran completamente de él. Y si no hallaban algo mejor qué hacer, los convertían en artilugios de bromas pesadas. Son unas mentes brillantes, pero muchas niñeras fueron las perjudicadas de sus travesuras, y ninguna podía aguantarlos. Lo único que hacía que se quedaran tranquilos era que me pusiera a inventar actividades para ellos dos.-

- Mamá…-. Empezó Hikaru, con un pequeño sonrojo.-

- _Yamete kudasai(11).- _Pidió Kaoru.-

- Por ejemplo: Recuerdo que una vez les compré todo un guardarropa de disfraces para las fiestas. Y siempre se aparecían en las celebraciones familiares, a veces Hikaru de niña y Kaoru de niño, o al revés. Siempre se canjeaban para confundir a los parientes.-

- Mamá…-. 

Haruhi escuchaba atentamente, sin inmutarse.

- Y recuerdo que me encantaba vestirlos a ambos de niñas, cuando tenían cinco años. Se veían adorables. Recuerdo que, aunque los vestidos no les gustaban, Hikaru siempre escogía el rosa y Kaoru el azul.-

- Eso explicaría muchas cosas.- Dijo Haruhi, notando que los sonrojos de los gemelos incrementaban considerablemente.-

- Les ponía pelucas, y de verdad, se veían como dos pequeñas niñas. Eran unos amores…-.

- Tenemos una estupenda idea: ¡Cambiemos el tema!-. Gritaron a la vez, dándole a sus vasos de cristal con los cubiertos.-

Su madre rió, para luego dirigirse a Haruhi.

- Haruhi chan, dime algo, ¿te gustaría ayudarme en algo muy importante?-. Preguntó la madre de los gemelos.-

- Desde luego, ¿qué ocurre?-.

- Es que necesito a una chica que me ayude a modelar una ropa para una campaña que pienso estrenar. Y me encantaría que tú te probaras los atuendos. Son exactamente de tu talla.-

Haruhi se puso pálida.

- Ano…-.

- ¡Ella acepta!-. Gritaron los gemelos.-

- ¡Matte, aún no termino de comer!-.

- Ya podrás llenarte mucho más después. ¡Esto no tomará más de dos horas!-. 

- ¿¡Qué!?-.

La obligaron a pararse, y se la llevaron a otro cuarto, prácticamente, arrastrada.

- ¡Déjenme! ¡No quiero!-.

- Tranquila, Haruhi, no son tantos.- Dijo Hikaru.-

- El tiempo pasará volando, descuida.- Completó Kaoru.-

- ¡Me niego totalmente! ¡No quiero!-.

De pronto, se detuvieron.

- Bien, hagamos un trato, Haruhi.- Dijeron.-

Cada uno se colocó a un lado de ella y le susurraron algo al oído. Ella no se vio afectada, sólo agachó la cabeza.

- ¿Si lo hago, disminuirán la cantidad de vestidos a la mitad?-. Preguntó, inocentemente.-

- Claro que sí.- Respondieron, con unas sonrisas gatunas.-

- De acuerdo.-

Ellos hicieron ademán de aplaudir.

- Muy bien. Ahora entra ahí.- Dijo Hikaru, empujándola a un vestidor.-

Kaoru le extendió un vestido color rosa, obligándola a sostenerlo.

- Quítate todo y póntelo.-

- Primero salgan de aquí.- Dijo ella, con el ceño fruncido.-

- ¿No podemos ayudarte a cambiarte?-. 

- ¡Claro que no!-.

Y los empujó fuera del cuarto, cerrando la puerta.

- Bueno, lo intentamos.- Dijo Kaoru.-

- De todas formas, ya hicimos otro trato.- Dijo Hikaru, muy sonriente.-

-

En el vestidor, Haruhi sólo pensaba.

_Supongo que eso debe contar como el deseo que debo cumplirles._

Estaba segura de que si les preguntaba qué otro deseo querrían, le saldrían con algo absurdo. Mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. Aquel trato ya era suficiente.

CONTINUARÁ…

1.- Wakateru: Ya lo sé.

2.- Yokkata: Gracias al cielo.

3.- Doushite: ¿Por qué?

4.- Chotto kire: Qué hermosa.

5.- Hajimameshite: Encantada de conocerla.

6.- Chotto: Esperen.

7.- Gomen: Lo siento.

8.- Nande mo arimasen: Nada.

9.- Arigatou: Gracias.

10.- Dame: No.

11.- Yamete kudasai: Detente, por favor.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola por última vez a todo el mundo, aquí Karegome, lista para terminar con lo que empezó. Escribir esta historia me enorgullece porque a mí me ha gustado, y espero que ustedes la hayan disfrutado de igual manera que yo. Espero que, si soy bien acogida por el final, me den su permiso de volver a poner una que otra historia, y les prometo no hacerlas tan largas como testamentos, jejeje. Gracias por todo y que disfruten del último episodio de mi fanfic de Ouran Host Club.

¡Capítulo Final!

-

La tarde se les había hecho larga y muy corta a la vez. Cuando Haruhi salía con un atuendo, aparecían miles de flashes de la nada (que luego supo que venían de un grupo contratado por la madre de los gemelos para que la "inmortalizaran en su hermosura", como decía ella) y luego la mandaban directo al vestidor a que se colocara otro de un estilo completamente opuesto al anterior. Le daba la impresión de que los vestidos se iban haciendo cada vez más pesados y con más accesorios complicados. Y aunque ella suplicara clemencia, los gemelos y su madre no le dieron descanso, sin evitar que les causara mucha gracia la cara suplicante de Haruhi. Pero, ciertamente, estaban contentos. En ese momento, Haruhi pudo sentir el calor que normalmente se sentía cuando visitabas un hogar. Cuando su madre les contradecía sus gustos y les "informaba adecuadamente" de los estilos que mejor se ajustaban a la esbelta figura de su amiga, Hikaru y Kaoru no dudaban en hacerle debate con todo su arsenal, y lo hacían de una manera tan contradictoria, que parecía que esas pequeñas discusiones llenaban un espacio vacío que debía ser llenado urgentemente. Haruhi se sentía algo fuera del lugar, pero allí, nadie esperaba que ella comprendiera las razones que tenían para vestirla. Simplemente les hacía felices, y ella estaba complacida también, sin poder evitar que más de una sonrisa se le escapara. Pero, como todo ser humano, tuvo que cansarse.

No pudo más. Se vio obligada a sentarse en un sofá de un tamaño descomunal que podría permitir que se acostaran tres personas de su altura. Observó con admiración y algo de temor, que Hitachiin Yuzuha todavía conservaba la misma energía que al principio, y ni siquiera se había desacomodado ni un cabello, mientras seguía haciendo alarde de cualquier creación suya o mencionaba algunos chistes que hacían que sus hijos se partieran de la risa. Era impresionante que pudiera hacer esas cosas todos los días.

_Lo que la costumbre hace de la gente. _Pensó Haruhi, rezando para que no la obligaran a ponerse más nada.

Fue como si Dios la hubiese escuchado claramente.

- Mejor dejémoslo hasta aquí por ahora.- Dijo Yuzuha, complacida por el trabajo hecho.- Ya tengo suficientes imágenes. Muchas gracias, Haruhi chan. Espero que podamos repetirlo.- Dijo, sonriendo.-

_Una vez es suficiente. _Pensó ella.

- ¡Okaa san! ¡Asegúrate de sacarle copia a todas esas fotos!-. Exclamó Hikaru.-

- ¡Esas van para el álbum de los recuerdos importantes!-. Indicó Kaoru.-

Una alarma sonó en el reloj de muñeca del padre de los gemelos. Éste la apagó y luego hizo un gesto hacia su esposa, como recordándole algo.

- ¡Ah, claro! Chicos, tendrán que disculparnos. Mañana hay un desfile importante en Praga y debo tomar el avión dentro de una hora.- Se disculpó Yuzuha.-

- ¿Eh? ¿Debe irse ahora mismo?-. Preguntó una incrédula Haruhi.-

La hermosa mujer rió, como si acabara de escuchar un comentario encantador de una niña pequeña.

- Haruhi chan, es mi trabajo.- Dijo, guiñando un ojo.- Hikaru, Kaoru, volveré pasado mañana, así que no los dejaré demasiado tiempo solos.- Dijo en tono de advertencia.-

- Hai, hai…ya sabemos.- Hikaru hizo un ademán despreocupado con la mano.- Trataremos de no quemar la casa.-

- Que tengas buen viaje, Okaa san.- Le dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa de despedida.-

Yuzuha se abrazó fuertemente a sus dos hijos y luego hizo lo mismo con Haruhi. Se quedó así el tiempo suficiente para espetarle suavemente en el oído.

- Tenles paciencia.-

Sin darle oportunidad a Haruhi de responderle, ella y su esposo se marcharon, seguidos de un grupo del servicio (que nunca podía faltar), que los escoltaron a la salida y a la limosina que los esperaba. No pasó mucho hasta que se quedaron solos los tres. Haruhi todavía no salía de la impresión.

- ¿Lo hace muy seguido?-. Preguntó.-

- ¿Qué? ¿Abrazarnos?-. Preguntó Hikaru.-

- No, me refiero a los frecuentes viajes. ¿Lo hace siempre?-.

Kaoru se encogió de hombros.

- Gajes del oficio.- Respondió con simplicidad.-

- Ahora, respecto a nuestro trato, haruhi chan…-. Fue diciendo Hikaru, haciéndo énfasis en el apodo cariñoso.-

- Tengo entendido que es cuando sea de noche.- Dijo ella rápidamente.-

- ¿Por qué no miras por la ventana?-. Preguntó Kaoru.-

Haciendo caso a la sugerencia, Haruhi volteó a ver el cielo a través del vidrio impecable y, seguramente, muy caro de la mansión. Una luna llena y hermosa brillaba en todo lo alto. Se había puesto oscuro y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Unas pequeñas nubes le dieron un ligero escalofrío.

- Ha oscurecido…-. Dijo lentamente.-

No tuvo tiempo de oponerse cuando Hikaru y Kaoru la llevaron por ambos brazos escaleras arriba.

- ¡Esperen! ¡Cambié de parecer! ¡No es justo que me hagan esto!-. Empezó a forcejear.-

- Lo prometiste, Haruhi. Quedarías como la mala del cuento si no cumples bien tus promesas.- Le espetó Kaoru.-

- Además, no vamos a hacerte nada malo. ¿Por quiénes nos tomas?-.

- ¿En verdad quieres que te responda eso, Hikaru?-. Preguntó ella, arqueando una ceja.-

Su respuesta funcionó como buen contraataque. Hikaru soltó un "auch" mientras se tocaba el pecho, donde estaba su corazón.

- Eso dolió, Haruhi.-

Ella siguió luchando por soltarse, sin ningún resultado. Mientras seguían escaleras arriba, los gemelos tenían unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja. Y cuando finalmente llegaron arriba, entraron a su habitación de enormes proporciones espaciales e hicieron que Haruhi entrara.

- ¿Por qué tengo que compartir cama con ustedes?-. Preguntó ella, dispuesta a debatir.-

- ¿Por qué no? Se lo permitiste a Honey senpai.- Inquirió Hikaru.-

- Es lo justo. Nos sentimos muy mal cuando nos dijiste eso. Nos sentimos reemplazados.-

- ¿Reemplazados de qué? No es algo tan importante.-

Las expresiones de ellos se volvieron un poco más serias.

- Haruhi, es un favor muy especial que te pedimos. Sólo sería por hoy, y no haremos nada malo, ya lo sabes.- Dijo Kaoru, juntando las manos en posición de pedir un favor.-

Le sorprendió mucho que Hikaru pusiera una mirada igual de seria que su hermano.

- Nuestra cama es muy grande, así que no pasa nada. Y tenemos el sueño pesado. Solamente queremos que nos acompañes. A parte, ¿no te sentirías muy sola en uno de nuestros cuartos de huéspedes?-.

_Si es que algún día llegase a encontrarlos. _

- ¿Por qué les interesa tanto?-.

- Siempre hemos dormido solos.- Fue su respuesta.-

Le pusieron las caritas de niños inocentes y tiernos. Haruhi pasó por un lapso mental fugaz en el que recordaba todo lo que había venido aconteciendo hasta ese momento. Una enorme cantidad de eventos se habían presentado, y siempre, cuando creía que las cosas eran como todos los días, se confundía. Y cuando intentaba avanzar, siempre se estrellaba contra la misma pared. Tal y como Kyoya senpai le había dicho, muchos de ellos ya estaban planeando sus vidas, y si mal no recordaba, también le había dicho que algunos de los Host la tenían a ella en sus planes para el futuro. Aunque todavía no estaba lo suficientemente segura para apostar a ninguno, estos dos seguían siendo sus compañeros de clase y sus amigos. Eran un fastidio, pero eran sus amigos. Al igual que el resto. Haruhi sabía, por mucho que no quisiera decirlo en voz alta, que podría meter las manos al fuego por cualquiera de ellos. Tal vez dudaría por un momento con Kyoya, ¿quién no? Pero sabía que igualmente lo haría.

Si las cosas habían empezado a cambiar desde hacía ya mucho, desde que puso un pie en la primera sala de música (y ni siquiera, porque la habían confundido con un chico), entonces eso significaba que ella también acabaría por darse cuenta tarde o temprano. Sinceramente, no comprendía muchas cosas, aún no sabía interpretar los mensajes ocultos en las acciones y palabras de los chicos, y no sabía tampoco interpretar más allá de lo literal, cuando se trataba de los Host. Por eso, si ella iba a terminar cambiando también, si ella iba a madurar, a volverse adulta y a dejar atrás la dulce inocencia, si algún día tal vez lejano, tal vez cercano, llegaba a pasar, entonces quería aprovechar los momentos de ingenuidad que le quedaban. Nunca se sabe cuándo se empieza a perder.

Quería ser inmadura un rato más.

- Está bien. Lo haré.- Dijo por fin.-

Ellos dos, por su parte, se preguntaron si habían escuchado bien. Ambos abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos, como si no pudiesen creerlo.

- ¿Hablas en serio?-. Preguntó Kaoru.-

- ¿No es una broma?-. Siguió Hikaru.-

- No. ¿Para qué les mentiría?-.

-

Ahora ya estaba bien entrada la noche. Y Haruhi no sabía todavía si reprocharse por haber aceptado, o seguir el plan original de tomarlo a la ligera. Total, ya no podía volver marcha atrás, pues estaba en el medio de la cama, con Hikaru a su izquierda y Kaoru a su derecha. Los tres, luego de charlar un rato en la oscuridad del cuarto, habían terminado con los ojos cerrados y los cerebros reposando. Se sintió indiscutiblemente natural. Como tres niños. Y era bien sabido que nadie les reprochaba nada a los niños pequeños. Les dejaban afrontar las amistades como quisieran. Tal vez esa sería la última vez que serían capaces de hacer algo parecido.

Sin embargo, Haruhi podía pensar por sí misma como quisiera, y obviamente, los gemelos pensarían de forma distinta. Cierto era que no tenían pensado hacerle nada a Haruhi, lo que querían era estar cerca de ella, abrazarla si era posible, respirar cerca de ella, como no volverían a hacerlo en ningún otro lugar. Pero no podía discutirse el factor de la atracción. En pequeños momentos, alguno de ellos se despertaba ligeramente, no del todo, y miraba fijamente a la muchacha en el medio, como si fuese una diosa dormitando.

Haruhi sintió una corriente de aire cerca de su cuello que la hizo despertar un poco en el letargo de la noche, y se dio cuenta de que era el aliento de Hikaru que chocaba contra ella, pues estaba cercano a su cuerpo. Fue entonces que pudo comprobar que Hikaru la abrazaba, pasando uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, pegándola a él, mientras, del otro lado, era la respiración de Kaoru que le daba directo en la frente, pues él también se había acercado, y mientras dormía, la tomaba de las manos. Cuando intentó zafarse con delicadeza, los dos, en su respectiva posición, manifestaron su desacuerdo con un quejido infantil, y pegándose más a ella como si fuese un peluche.

En otra situación, no habría podido tolerarlo, pero tenía tanto sueño que volvió a cerrar los ojos, dejando que los gemelos siguieran aferrados a ella. Le alivió de sobremanera que cumplieran su palabra de no intentar nada fuera de lo normal.

Mientras soñaba, se dio cuenta. En su mente, había una persona que también estaba con ella. Y su corazón latía y latía, bombeando más sangre de lo normal, y mandando la mayoría a sus mejillas. Fue cuando supo que durante ese sueño, durante esa noche, esa última noche en la que pudo disfrutar de ser inocente, había crecido y ahora era mujer. Sin saber muy bien porqué, su cuerpo le hacía sentir pudor. Algo extraño que fue creciendo en su interior. Sentía que su pecho había crecido y que ahora podía sentirlo, adornando su cuerpo; sus caderas las sintió más delineadas y curvas y su cara le parecía tan femenina por lo estilizada y dulce, que no podía creer que hasta ese momento había conseguido que todo el Instituto de Ouran creyese la soberana mentira de que Fujioka Haruhi era una persona del sexo masculino. Se preguntó qué tan lejos llegaría aquél secreto, y llegó a la conclusión de que ahora no le importaba. Cuando tuviera que decir la verdad, la diría. No sabía.

Esa noche, soñó con la persona que amaba, la que le hizo crecer. Sabía perfectamente quién era, pero decidió hacerse la tonta por un momento, para poder disfrutar de la duda que siempre asaltaba sus corazones. Estaba tan clara que no podía soportar tener una base tan sólida. Ansiaba poder despertar para verlo, pero tampoco quería encontrarse cara a cara con él, por vergüenza. ¿Por qué había tenido que crear una barrera tan fuerte durante tantos años, si al final la perjudicada iba a ser ella? Ahora le costaba salir de su propio escudo. Se sentía tímida, tonta y fácilmente atacable. Pero en el fondo seguía siendo la misma, no había necesidad de modificar su actitud segura de sí misma porque estaba enamorada. ¿Qué mayor placer que el amor? No era algo que debiera dar vergüenza. Y aún así, había que admitir que si alguien escuchaba que Haruhi estaba enamorada, sería algo para que más de una quijada saliera disparada en caída libre. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?

Todo eso pasó en un simple sueño, y no sabía cómo enfrentaría el mundo real.

De repente, sintió un miedo inexplicable. Su cuerpo se paralizó como si le hubieran inyectado un calmante y una droga petrificante al mismo tiempo. Luego supo a qué se debía. Estaba tronando afuera de su mente, en el exterior, en la realidad.

- ¡No!-. Gritó, despertándose.-

Unas lágrimas de impotencia, miedo y rabia le bajaron por el rostro. No supo cuándo había empezado a llover ni mucho menos a tronar, pero ahora ya no había cura para su temor. Empezó a sollozar, y sin darse cuenta, se abrazó a Hikaru, que también despertó de golpe a media noche.

- ¡¿Haruhi?! ¿Estás bien?-. Preguntó.- ¿Qué…?-.

Kaoru se despertó también y, casi por inercia, encendió la luz. Se alarmaron al escuchar a Haruhi llorando. Fue cuando se dieron cuenta de la razón. Kaoru cerró las cortinas de la ventana, pero eso no amortiguaba el ruido que hacía que ella temblara.

- Basta, por favor, basta.- Pedía ella entre lágrimas.- Quiero que se detengan.-

Hikaru, anonadado, atinó por abrazarla también, acariciándole los cabellos mientras intentaba calmarla.

- No estás sola, Haruhi, tranquila.- Dijo, abrazándola con fuerza.-

Eso la tranquilizó medianamente. Todavía había una que otra lágrima. Hikaru usó la sábana de la cama para cubrirle la cabeza, y mientras ella estaba entre sus brazos, colocó ambas manos en sus oídos, queriendo impedir el paso de los truenos a su cabeza.

- Ya…perdónanos por no habernos dado cuenta antes.- Susurró.-

- Creo que iré a traerle un poco de agua. Le diré a las criadas.- Dijo Kaoru, saliendo de la cama.- Tú quédate y cuídala, ¿de acuerdo?-.

Hikaru asintió, temiendo que si hablaba muy fuerte, Haruhi lloraría.

Kaoru salió del cuarto, y mientras cerraba la puerta, sentía que el corazón se le encogía sin remedio alguno. Evitó mirar hacia atrás y salió apresuradamente a la cocina.

-

- Haruhi, ya está pasando la lluvia, ¿estás bien?-. Preguntó.-

Ella asintió con lentitud.

- Sí. Gracias, Hikaru…-. Respondió ella, con los ojos cerrados, contra el pecho de él.-

Hikaru no quería soltarla. Era la segunda vez que estaba en una situación como esa, en la cita que terminó en una capilla de iglesia. Y ahora, el corazón se le aceleró en cuanto comprendió que estaba junto a la persona que había decidido querer recientemente. Se reprochó por no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que sentía. Pero cuando lo había aceptado, se había vuelto más claro que el agua. La quería, no quería alejarse de ella, quería que nunca se cansara de estar abrazada a él, como ahora.

Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y la hizo mirarlo, con los rostros muy cercanos.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?-. Preguntó.-

- Un poco. Te lo agradezco…-. Dijo ella, avergonzada.- Y lo siento. No debí gritar de repente.-

- Tonta. No ha sido culpa tuya.-

Sin saber qué fuerza sobrenatural lo obligó a moverse, se acercó más a su rostro. Desde ahí, los labios de Haruhi parecían dos dulces rosados que ansiaba probar con urgencia, aunque fuera muy tarde para comer golosinas. Una parte de él le decía que no debía, no podía aprovecharse de que ella estuviera indefensa y fácilmente manipulable; pero otra parte, la enamorada y necia le dijo que no tendría una oportunidad así en mucho tiempo.

- Haruhi…sé que no entiendes bien lo que digo ahora, sigues confundida, pero lo voy a decir…te amo.-

Sin esperar a que ella siquiera intentara traducir lo que escuchaba, la besó. Sentía temor al rechazo, como cualquier otro, pero su naturaleza lo hizo besarla con autoridad, haciendo que sus labios transmitieran el mensaje por él, que no deseaba compartirla por nadie más, y que su espera no daba para más.

-

-¡¿Cómo es posible que no encuentre a nadie en esta maldita casa?!-.

Kaoru estaba perdido completamente en la oscuridad de la mansión. No encontraba las luces y no podía ponerse a gritar por ayuda como un desquiciado. Ya debía faltar poco para que fuera amaneciendo, por lo que pensó que era mejor regresar, para que así llevasen a Haruhi a la cocina y le dieran algo para que se calmara.

Decidió poner su idea en práctica, y regresó. Le sorprendió encontrar rápidamente su habitación nuevamente, como si sus pies lo hubieran guiado por sí mismos. Pero, al abrir la puerta, se vio incapaz de gesticular ni de nada más.

- Hikaru…-. Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.-

Su voz no la había escuchado ni él. La garganta no le dio para otra cosa. La estaba besando, ¡Hikaru la estaba besando! Se vio tentado a hacer tantas cosas, cosas que no pudo hacer por su incapacidad de movimiento. Hikaru fue el que se dio cuenta de que estaba allí, parado en el umbral de la puerta, observando con un rostro inexpresivo que, a la vez, decía demasiado.

- Kaoru, ¿cuándo…?-.

Se separó un poco de Haruhi y se avergonzó. Era frente a su hermano que toda la seguridad y necedad se iban por el caño. Estuvo a punto de dar una explicación innecesaria, cuando Kaoru se alejó corriendo.

- ¡Kaoru!-. Gritó.- ¡Espera!-.

Recostó a Haruhi de nuevo en la cama, se había vuelto a quedar dormida, así que mañana no recordaría nada de lo que había pasado. Mientras, Hikaru fue tras su hermano. Por lo que ninguno de los dos pudo escuchar cuando ella articulaba las palabras que la atarían a sí misma a un destino, ninguno la oyó cuando se confesó, estando soñando.

- Senpai…-. Dijo entre sueños.-

-

- ¡Kaoru! ¡Espera, por favor, Kaoru! ¡No huyas!-. Gritó mientras lo perseguía escaleras abajo.-

- ¡No me sigas!-. Le respondió.-

Hikaru le rozó el brazo a su gemelo, obligándolo a que se detuviera, ambos se cayeron al piso, lastimándose sus espaldas.

- ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué has salido corriendo?!-. Gritó Hikaru.-

Sabía tan bien como Kaoru que esa pregunta estaba sobrando. Sabía porqué había corrido lejos de él, sabía porqué estaba molesto, sabía porqué estaba rabioso por dentro, pero no acababa de culparse porque fuera por su causa.

- Los he visto.- Dijo Kaoru, desde el piso.-

- Sí, la he besado. ¡Tú ya lo sabías! ¡Fuiste el primero en darte cuenta de lo que yo sentía!-.

- ¡¿Y cómo quieres que reaccione?! ¿Habrías preferido que me quedara viendo y que luego pasara a felicitarlos, acaso?-.

- ¡Kaoru!-. Pronunció su nombre para detenerlo.-

Hikaru obligó a Kaoru a quedarse en el suelo, mientras Kaoru hacía lo mismo. Ninguno podía levantarse de sus adoloridas posiciones.

- ¡No es culpa mía!-. Gritó Hikaru.-

- ¡Pero tú también sabes que yo la amo!-.

- Kaoru…-.

- Nunca lo dije, pero sé que tú también lo sabías. Sólo que no querías que yo lo admitiera. Prefieres pensar que eres el único que la quiere. ¡Pero te tengo noticias, Hikaru! ¡A ninguno nos correspondería!-.

Hikaru ocultó la mirada.

- Ya lo sé. El beso se lo he dado yo, ella ni siquiera lo ha de recordar mañana.-

Kaoru derramó una lágrima de rabia.

-

Estando sobre la cama, Haruhi fue abriendo los ojos un poco, porque algo la obligaba a hacerlo. Sentía que había algo que tenía que saber. Supo que estaba sola en el cuarto, la tormenta ya había pasado y estaba mejor. Lo que no sabía era porqué se sentía tan cálida, sin frío alguno. Fue entonces cuando lo vio. El televisor del cuarto, con unos cables conectados a él.

-

Se habían soltado ya. Y ahora permanecían sentados en el suelo, uno contra la espalda del otro, sin dignarse a mirarse.

- Lo siento.- Dijo Kaoru.- No debo ponerme celoso por lo que tú hagas y yo no me atreva.-

- No quiero pelear contigo, y lo sabes.- Dijo Hikaru en tono golpeado.- ¿Qué podemos hacer, Kaoru? Si ella ni siquiera sabe porqué estamos así. Nos estamos ahogando nosotros mismos en un mar que no existe.-

- La sigo amando.-

- ¿Qué?-.

- No me importa si Haruhi se queda contigo, con Tono, con Kyoya senpai, con quien sea…eso no hará que la ame menos. Hace tiempo que me preparo mentalmente para eso. Pero cuando llega el momento de enfrentarlo, duele más de lo que uno cree.-

- Yo también quiero afrontar las cosas como salgan, pero estoy dispuesto a pelear. Aunque ya no sé contra quién.-

- Menos de uno no es.- Dijo Kaoru.- Tienes unos cuantos contrincantes.-

El ambiente fue calmándose lentamente. Hikaru tomó la mano de Kaoru y la apretó fuertemente, transmitiendo seguridad.

- No me gusta gritarte. No es por nada, pero eres muy cruel, Kaoru. No insultas muy a menudo a las personas, pero cuando quieres herirlas, sabes hacerlo de una manera muy cortante.-

Kaoru rió irónicamente.

- Esa es la rabia reprimida. Tú no tienes ese problema.-

- Ninguno es el indicado para ella, ¿verdad?-.

- Ya lo sé.-

De repente, oyeron una voz que les heló los cuerpos.

- ¿Qué es esto, Hikaru, Kaoru?-. Preguntó Haruhi, con voz neutral.-

Ellos se congelaron al observar cómo Haruhi señalaba el dispositivo de la cámara oculta en su accesorio con forma de mariposa. Los miró seriamente, totalmente recuperada de su miedo.

- ¿Es lo que creo que es?-. Preguntó.-

No supieron responderle.

-

Al día siguiente, Haruhi no mencionó nada al respecto, pero actuó muy fría con los gemelos. Les agradeció la estadía y en la mañana se fue a su casa. Los dejó preocupados por lo que podría pasar después.

-

Ya en casa, Haruhi se reencontró con su padre, quien la recibió con un ruidoso combo de abrazos impactantes que te rompen los pulmones. Pero estaba tan feliz de verlo que no le importó.

- Haruhi, llegas justo a tiempo. Acaba de llamar Kyoya kun, todavía está al teléfono.- Le dijo su padre.-

- ¿Kyoya senpai?-. Preguntó ella, sorprendida.-

Cogió el auricular y se lo colocó en la oreja.

- ¿Senpai? Qué raro que llamas.- Dijo-.

- _Hola, Haruhi. Ranka san me ha contado que las visitas finalizaban hoy_.- Dijo él con una voz oculta cuyo mensaje Haruhi no pudo descifrar.-

- Así es.- Respondió ella.-

- _¿Cómo fueron las cosas?-._

- Normal.- Mintió ella.- ¿Llamaste sólo para eso, senpai?-.

Lo escuchó reír ligeramente al otro lado.

_- ¿Todavía te sientes nerviosa cuando me hablas porque me confesé hace unos días?-. _

- Cuando sepas cómo contrarrestar ese efecto, dímelo.-

- _He hablado con Honey senpai y Mori senpai también.- _

- ¿Eh? ¿Sobre qué?-.

- _Aparentemente, me debes un deseo.- _

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, resignada.

- Sí, aparentemente.-

- _Se me ocurrió que podía pedírtelo ahora y así me ahorraba las molestias de esperar hasta mañana.-_

_¿Qué molestias hay en esperar un día? _Pensó ella.

_- No pienso obligarte a nada, Haruhi. Eres una buena Host Natural y espero que eso continúe, todo lo que pasó esta semana era necesario para todos. Nos ha ayudado mucho, pero nadie quiere que tú salgas traumada por esto. Mi deseo para ti es que te recuperes pronto y que vuelvas a ser la despreocupada plebeya.- _

_¡Ricos bastardos!_

Pero, al escuchar aquello, Haruhi sintió un peso que se le iba de encima. Una inexplicable felicidad la invadió de pies a cabeza, y sonrió, aún sabiendo que su senpai no la vería.

- Muchas gracias, Kyoya senpai.- Dijo.-

- _Hoy seguramente tendrás visitas, así que te dejo para que no te demores en abrir.- _Dijo él.-

- ¿De qué hablas?-.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre. Kyoya había colgado, así que Haruhi fue a abrir. Su corazón latió, latió, latió como nunca, sólo como en su sueño de anoche.

- Tamaki senpai.- Dijo en un susurro audible.-

Al rubio se le iluminó la cara al verla, y le sonrió sinceramente, con felicidad adornándolo.

- Buenos días, Haruhi.-

Haruhi se impactó cuando no vio ninguna participación de su padre. Para su sorpresa, fue tranquilamente hasta su cuarto. Habría podido jurar que sonreía.

Y, en la calle, notó que una limosina se alejaba. Y supo que no estaba equivocada cuando vio que el pasajero de atrás era nada más y nada menos que Kyoya.

Tamaki no pidió permiso para nada, pero le dio un beso fugaz en la frente, dejándola anonadada.

- No pienso ocultarlo más, pero si quieres golpearme o regañarme, estás en todo tu derecho. No dudaré. Te amo, Haruhi.- Dijo, abrazándola.- Si no me correspondes, esperaré a que algún día me permitas tocar tus labios.-

Ella no habló, pero su rostro se fragilizó de tal manera que era una chica, y nadie podía confundirla, a pesar del cabello corto y del cuerpo pequeño, con otra cosa. Era una chica, y jamás se le había hecho tan notorio ni a ella misma.

Le correspondió el abrazo a Tamaki, porque no quiso hablar. Sólo abrazó.

-

En el Instituto, el salón de la clase 1-A estaba silencioso. Tal vez porque los hermanos Hitachiin no habían pronunciado palabra alguna desde que habían llegado, preocupando a todos sus compañeros.

Escucharon los ligeros pasos de ella cuando entró, y fue como si unas antenas por satélite los controlaran. Se pararon y fueron hacia ella, veloces como un rayo.

- ¡Haruhi! ¡Lo sentimos, lo sentimos mucho!-. Gritó Kaoru.-

- ¡No queríamos que te enojaras! ¡Fue culpa nuestra! ¡Perdónanos!-. Gritó Hikaru.-

Siguieron con cosas similares largo rato, pero ella los interrumpió. Sin aviso, les pegó dos potentes golpes a cada uno en la cabeza, haciéndolos quejarse sonoramente.

- Escuchen, ya está. Cualquiera se enojaría si espiaran su intimidad, pero ya se han disculpado bastante. No quiero estar peleada con ustedes, ¿bien?-. Dijo con carácter.-

- Haruhi…-.

- ¿Entonces no te molesta?-.

- Ya no. Porque hoy estoy de mejor humor que ayer.-

Ambos pudieron verlo, y una combinación de tristeza y felicidad les invadió.

Tenía los ojos de una persona enamorada.

Se dirigieron a sus puestos, como todos los días, Hikaru y Kaoru habían pasado mucho tiempo, demasiado, meditando todo lo que había pasado. Estaban enamorados, y no lo ocultaban, pero si no eran el amor de esa persona, aguantarían por verla feliz.

- Y… ¿cómo está Tono?-. Preguntó Hikaru.-

Haruhi se estremeció.

- ¿Nani?-.

- Kyoya senpai nos ha llamado.- Dijo Kaoru.-

_¡Debí imaginarlo!_

Ambos pasaron un brazo a su alrededor.

- Toda la vida…-. Empezó Hikaru.-

- …vamos a velar por ti.- Terminó Kaoru.-

- Porque te queremos demasiado como para olvidarte así de golpe.- Le dijeron al oído.-

Ella no entendió.

- ¿Eh?-.

- Olvídalo.- Dijo Kaoru.-

- Nos contarás lo que pasó en el club.- Dijo Hikaru.-

_¿Debería decirles que ya me han dado un beso real? _Pensó ella. _Mejo omito eso._

Había pasado un día entero con Tamaki senpai, a quien amaba, y ya no lo ocultaría. Pero mientras fuera miembro del Host club, había que mantener al límite ciertas cosas. Iría a la tercera sala de música con la frente en alto, y allí, dedicaría miles de: Irasshiamasen. Pero muchos de esos irían dedicados no sólo a las clientas, sino a sus amigos del club.

- Hikaru, Kaoru…-. Los llamó.-

- Dinos.- Dijeron ellos.-

- ¿Qué dirían si les digo que estoy enamorada?-. Preguntó.-

Ambos sonrieron con sinceridad, dispuestos a superar más de una decepción. Ella lo valía.

- Depende, si es un buen tipo, ¡te deseamos suerte!, si es una basura, ¡se las verá con nosotros!-. 

Y ese día, en la tercera sala de música del Instituto de Ouran, dos personas enamoradas se volvieron a ver. Pero ninguno lo diría, tal vez cuando estuvieran solos, pero nunca en frente de la familia. Preferían esperar a que sonara la campana, anunciándoles que ya eran libres de amar, que ya no había necesidad de mentir.

**Fin**


End file.
